Enchanted
by Samlie
Summary: Ally Dawson came to New York for one purpose; to be discovered. All her life, people have been telling her what a 'prodigy' she is. New York is where dreams came true! What happens when she runs into trouble and a certain blonde haired boy who may or may not be the cause of her sleepless nights? Inspired by Taylor Swift's song Enchanted. Also suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**This is a story I've been working on for a while now, and I decided it was time I posted it!**

**So here it is!**

**This story is inspired by Taylor Swift's song Enchanted. Hopefully you'll read this chapter and think it's worth it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift or anything else that isn't mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally stumbled over her shoes as she made her way around the crowd. Her carry-on weighed like a ton of bricks. Ally had just stepped into the arrival gate. She scanned the crowd for an opening so she can zip past them. She had just landed in New York, going on a little vacation. Her dad had let her take two weeks off from work. Sure she'd miss Sonic Boom and her dad, but heck, this was New York. It was where dreams came true.

Ally looked at the people as the crowed moved her with it. After a lot of stumbling and moving, she reached the exit to the lobby of the airport. Grunting as someone stepped on her foot, she mumbled something and made her way over to the baggage claim. She scanned the bags going 'round and 'round and finally found hers. Pulling it off the moving rail, she clicked the wheels in place and began to pull the black luggage behind her.

Ally watched as an elderly couple fought over which suitcase was whose. She stifled a quiet laugh and made her way to the airport doors.

Pushing the doors of the airport open, she stopped to take a look at her phone. The flight had taken off and landed early, lucky for her. She glanced around the city. The Big Apple sure was a beautiful place. A little chilly too. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go to New York during her winter break.

Ally shivered.

Pulling her coat up, she shivered again and started to roll her bag down the path, as the crowd surged forward at that exact moment. She trudged along the chilly path as the wind blew her brown curls out of place for a moment.

Ally came to New York looking for somewhere to make her big musical break. She had been writing songs and was a 'prodigy' as she was told her whole life. Even her dad encouraged her to make New York an option on her vacation.

Ally stopped and pulled out her phone once more. She knew someone in New York who could help her. She scrolled through her many contacts before resting her eyes on the person she texted day and night with. The one person who was almost as excited as she about her being in New York. Speaking of, shouldn't she be here already? Here to greet Ally?

"Hey, it's me. Where are you?" Ally spoke into her phone. Her breath came out in clouds of vapour.

"Turn around," was all Ally got before the line went dead. Ally frowned.

Ally turned her body around, shifting her coat ever so slightly, but it was no use. The breeze had gotten through. She blinked in the direction in which she had just turned. In an instant, her ears were attacked by squealing, coming from her Latino friend standing just a few feet away.

"Trish!" Ally exclaimed. Leaving her luggage, Ally ran towards her friend as she did the same. The two girls hugged and jumped and squealed. There was just a mass of hair and tears and happiness for a few minutes. Wiping their eyes, the girls talked over what had been going on in their lives. Text messages and calls didn't cover every detail of their lives.

Trish was wearing a what looked like a massively warm coat with a fur hood. Her legs were covered in a cheetah-print style pair leggings. She wore thick winter boots as she jumped around with Ally wearing slightly less warming clothes. She huffed as Trish's body heat left her.

"So, I heard your dad let you come to New York to find your big break, hey?" Trish said. Ally nodded. "About time!" Trish exclaimed. "You're way too talented to be wasted in Miami!"

Ally blushed. "Trish. Making it in music is like, a one in a billion chance," she sighed. "But of course I'll try. Although, I think the most important thing is that we're going to have the best two weeks of our lives!" Ally and Trish both started screaming and jumping up and down once again.

Trish led Ally to her car in the airport parking lot. Trish played some music as she drove Ally back to her place.

They reached the hotel in no time flat since the streets were almost deserted. Which was odd for New York. Ally looked out the glass windows of Trish's old Honda car. The city was glowing with life and frantic people.

Trish pushed the doors of the hotel open and nodded a greeting to the lady at the desk. Ally gave her a shy smile. Trish had requested for her to have a room key as well. Ally stumbled back out to Trish's car to grab her suitcase. Ally rolled the wheels out and began to start her journey up the stairs.

Lugging her luggage up the stairs of the hotel, Ally groaned as she dropped the contents of her carry-on all over the stairs. Ally kneeled down to pick up her book first. It contained all her private thoughts and songs. She quickly stuffed it in her bag before passerbys who stopped to help picked it up. Ally picked up here wallet next, then her mini-compact.

Oh great! The top broke.

Whatever.

"Here, let me help you." Ally looked up to see a red-haired dude about the same age as her. Despite the cold, his bright purple jacket was unzipped. Inside he wore a colourful shirt with an alpaca on it. His neon orange pants didn't go easy on the eyes either. The boy picked up Ally's phone.

"Oh cool! You like Jackson Lowe?" The redhead asked. Ally nodded, smiling a bit. Her phone case had his face with an autograph on it. She had gotten the piece of merchandise when Jackson came to Miami a few years ago. Luckily, she had also gotten it signed at the meet-and-greet. She had kept the same case because she never bothered to change it. Not that she minded anyways.

Jackson was a legend.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool," she stated. The boy nodded and handed Ally her phone.

"I'm Dez, by the way," he said casually. "Maybe you've heard of me in some of my latest work." Dez looked off into the distance and smiled to himself. Ally stood there in the uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry, Dez. I haven't heard of anything you've..." Ally actually didn't know what the redhead did.

"Directed," he concluded. Dez smiled. "It doesn't matter! Anyways, I gotta go! Bye!" And with that Dez raced down the flight of stairs and out the lobby door.

Ally finished picking up the last of her things before she slapped herself in the forehead. "Should've taken the elevator," she murmured to herself. Giving her suitcase one final pull, Ally stumbled into Trish's apartment. Huffing she kicked the stubborn suitcase into a neater form before turning to look at Trish.

"Wow Trish. Looks like you've given the place a makeover." Trish nodded happily. Trish had couches which were leopard print with matching footrests. She also had a small coffee table with a nice fruit basket that said "Congratulations!" on a card that was attached to it.

"Congratulations?" Ally giggled as Trish shrugged. "Crashed a wedding. Table said 'Help yourself' and this was on it." Trish's logic wasn't exactly incorrect. Ally nodded approvingly. "Anyways, unpack your things in the extra bedroom while I make us some dinner?" Ally agreed and went to go unpack her things.

Trish's extra bedroom hadn't been spared. The whole mattress was covered in a zebra print cover and blanket. Sighing, Ally unpacked her things carefully and put them away. When she was finished, she changed into something more comfortable; just a simple, rugged old bang t-shirt and some tights. She pulled her slippers out of her bag and slipped them on. Tucking the suitcase under her bed, she walked over to the window that overlooked the city.

New York was elegant at night. The lights that illuminated the streets shined upon the people doing after Christmas shopping. The whole scene was breathtakingly beautiful. Ally watched as some kids played in Central Park not so far away. They were smiling as their breath came out in cold puffs of air.

"Ally! Dinner!" Ally groaned. Trish wasn't the best cook there was. Ally turned her back away from the window and opened the door into Trish's main apartment. Trish has set the table decently; bowls, spoons, forks and napkins. Ally eyed the main dish. It looked to be on the radar between salad and macaroni.

"Don't worry. I've gotten better at cooking. Promise," Trish said. Ally nodded and smiled encouragingly as Trish scooped some dinner onto her plate. Ally did the same.

Ally didn't exactly expect her first night in New York to be so full of vomit.

...

Austin paced back and forth, waiting for Dez to return. Dez said he was going to walk Carrie back to the apartment after their afternoon brunch.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair as a breeze rippled the quiet afternoon scene. Austin had tagged along with Dez and Carrie for a trip to New York. Dez was working on his 'next big project,' and Carrie had another modeling gig. And he? He was just Austin tagging along on a trip.

"Austin!" Austin snapped his head back to find Dez running up towards him. Dez wore his favourite alpaca shirt today, which Austin thought was fitting for the day. Dez always had an assortment of shirts to wear. When Dez reached Austin they did their handshake, finishing it with the famous 'what-up' they were known for.

"What up, Dez?" Austin said. Dez smiled at him.

"Well, I walked Carrie back like I said and then I helped this girl pick up her stuff that was everywhere. I mean I wonder why she'd want to pick up that stuff anyways. That purse of hers was horrendous," Dez sighed. "People and their fashion choices these days, ugh!"

Austin swore he saw the alpaca on Dez's shirt blink.

Austin chuckled. "Well you did a good thing, buddy." Dez nodded. "You wanna go do something fun now? Something like video games at the arcade?" Dez nodded vigorously as the two high-fived and he gave out a small 'whoop.'

...

"AWESOME!" They both shouted. They were bashing zombies into oblivion at an increasingly fast speed.

Austin shot another zombie into dust as Dez rolled out of nowhere and began to whack the undead with a chair.

Where he got the chair was still a mystery.

...

After playing all the games they could, Austin and Dez made their way back to the apartment when a crowd of people and flashing lights bombarded their view of the hotel. He and Dez both tried to push the crowd out of the way so they could make it back to their homes for the next few... however long the movie took to make.

"What's going on?" Austin called over the crowd to Dez who was a little ways ahead of him. Austin elbowed someone accidentally as he caught up to Dez who was on his tippy-toes.

"I can't see," Dez muttered in defeat. Suddenly the crowd went wild. The screaming of the people and the flashes intensified.

"JA-HAKS-UN!" The crowd roared in both boys ears. Austin looked up to see his favourite rockstar staring back at him.

"No way!" He yelled to Dez who looked just as awestruck as he was. They both had their mouths wide open, ready to scream.

"JACKSON LOWE!" They both yelled at the same time. Jackson was performing a concert in New York in three days. In the meantime, he was staying at their hotel. Austin and Dez jumped up and down excitedly. They'd be the first to purchase tickets to this show. There were no bigger fans than them.

The two boys excitedly took out their phones and started snapping away with the crowd. Of course this was the first time they had ever seen Jackson in person. Austin nodded to Dez, giving him a knowing smile before he turned around, his back facing Dez. Dez hopped on as Austin grunted and stood upright, helping the already-so-tall Dez get a better view of the famous Jackson Lowe.

And there he was! Jackson covered his eyes from the bright lights as he pushed his way into the hotel. Jackson had sunglasses on to block the light.

Jackson stopped for some pictures with fans and to sign some things before his bodyguards pushed them away. Jackson was apparently going to a 'meeting.'

Whatever that meant.

"Jackson! I'm your biggest fan!" Dez screeched. Austin grunted as Dez started shifting around, making it impossible from Austin to withstand his writhing form. Jackson turned towards Dez and yelled.

"ROCK AND ROLL!"

Dez nearly fainted.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Update yay! I'm trying to get this story up and going (and finished) sometime next month, since my finals and exams are coming up. I need the time to study badly!**

**Just a warning, from here until maybe around the middle of the story, the chapters may be lacking in words and stuff. Writer's block.**

**Anyways, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews last time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Ally woke up for the fifth time that night. The first two were for throwing up Trish's surprise meal. The third time was of noises coming from the lobby. The fourth time was to get rid of her dinner again. And this time, Ally concluded that it was the noise from the lobby. Eight floors up and you still can't escape the deafening sounds from the lobby.

Ally grunted at the noise when it came again. It sounded like someone was having a party in the lobby. She rolled over, blocking one ear from the noise, but leaving the other one exposed. Ally gritted her teeth in her sleep, trying to slump away from the loudness.

Ally pulled the blanket over her head in an attempt to block out the noise. _What were they doing down there? Having a horserace?_ Ally pulled the comforter off and looked at the clock placed on her nightstand. She blinked a few times before her vision came into focus. Everything was dark. The only light was coming from the dimmed window.

3:08am.

"What kind of idiots are having a party until three in the morning?" Ally groaned.

She tossed and turned some more, not regarding the time. She blinked a few more times and lay in bed, trying to fall asleep. She pondered about life and all its wonders and mysteries...

The screaming eventually died down half an hour later. Ally settled back into her slumber as she heard the familiar snoring of Trish. Ally fell into a peaceful sleep to the sound of her favourite lullaby coming from the other room.

Ally smiled a sleepy smile.

Same ol' Trish.

...

Ally woke up at 10am the next morning. She felt fresh and rejuvenated, though her throat felt a little sore. Ally wrapped her fuzzy robe around her small body and made her way to the bathroom. Thank goodness for the separate bathing rooms.

If Ally learned something from being Trish's friend for the past... well _forever_, it was that Trish took a while in the bathroom in the morning.

Ally brushed her teeth, put on some natural looking make-up and curled her hair again. She chose to wear a gray hoodie with a zipper today. It went over a bright yellow shirt with ruffles on the shoulders that no one could see. She also put on a pair of jeans to keep out the New York chills.

Puckering her lips and flashing some silly faces in the mirror, Ally left the bathroom and made herself some breakfast.

Thank goodness Trish had some good cereal. _Hey, look at that! The milk hasn't expired yet! Hooray! _Ally silently thanked the heavens that Trish had gotten more responsible over the years. Ally carried her bowl of cereal over to the dining table and spooned some into her mouth while she checked her phone. Her Tweeter wasn't getting much this morning.

Ally scrolled past some posts about Miami H8er Girl. Ally laughed. H8er Girl decided to hate on this weird palm tree in Miami. She giggled when she read H8er Girl's meaningful post of 'Too much photosynthesis.'

Ally played around with her cereal a bit. She swirled her spoon around the cornflakes, cornering them and then scooping them up with a puddle of milk to compliment them. She quickly spooned a mouthful of cereal into her mouth, crunching down on the lightly sugared cornflakes.

"Morning, Ally," Trish called when she walked out of the bathroom. Trish had a cardigan over her shirt that Ally gave her for Christmas last year.

It was pink with a the words 'XOXO' written on it in neon pink. The cardigan was dark gray, covering up the fact that at the back it said 'Gossip Girl.'

They used to be so into that show that they literally cried real when Dan and Serena got married. Of course there were bumps in the road of their relationship and all, but whatever. In the end, they still got together, and that was all that mattered. Well, to them.

It was their little guilty pleasure.

"Morning, Trish," she replied, scooping another spoonful of cereal into her mouth. "What do you wanna do today?" Ally asked, looking up from her phone. Trish shrugged.

"Seeing as you've still got my shirt -"

"We could go shopping?" Trish said immediately when Ally opened her mouth for suggestions. Matter of fact, she was just about to suggest shopping. Ally gave her a look, as Trish slunk away sheepishly. Ally laughed and soon, Trish joined in. The two girls laughed out loud, feeling their way into their bestfriend groove.

"Sure why not?" Ally smiled. "We'll have a girls day!" Trish nodded excitedly.

"Haven't had one of those in years!" Trish squeaked as the two girls began to talk about shops and their plan for the day.

Ally laughed as Trish began to talk frantically about all the best stores in New York.

...

After they finally got through the security that night, Austin and Dez were _way _to excited to sleep. They ended up playing video games the entire night, until finally, they both fell asleep somewhere around 5am.

_Beep beep beep beep..._

Austin groaned.

_Beep._

Finally deciding to shut the alarm off, Austin shifted and realized that his face was someone's foot. Crinkling his nose, Austin pushed Dez's foot away from him and stood up. He groaned and stretched his arms over his head, stifling a huge yawn.

_Beep._

Austin rubbed his eyes and walked over to the alarm clock. Dez set the clock for 9am; the time tickets were selling downstairs. Austin's eyes widened at the realization. Quickly shuffling his feet across the carpeted floor, Austin raced to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

He brushed his teeth quickly with Aquasmile since they have so much lying around. Carrie, being a model, always brought back so many tubes of it. Austin gurgled some water and quickly changed into a nicer pair of clothes.

Once he finished, Austin shook Dez awake. He grabbed Dez's leg.

"Dezdezdezdezdezdez!" Austin yelled, while shaking his sleeping friend. Dez rolled over to reveal a sock stuck to his face. Austin rolled his eyes and shook Dez again.

"Dez wake up! We're going to miss getting our tickets!" Dez popped a single eye open. His blue eyes were rimmed with confusion as he propped himself up to look at Austin. Dez's hair was plastered against his forehead.

"Austin what are you talking about?" Dez furrowed his eyebrows. "Jackson's tickets don't go on sale until 9-"

"It is 9!" Austin exclaimed dragging Dez by his feet towards the door. Dez's hair stuck to the carpet, making him look like someone who just jumped out of a plane. Austin grunted.

"Pm," Austin heard Dez say.

"What?" Austin exclaimed, releasing Dez. Dez gripped the carpet and pulled himself back to where he was only moments earlier. Dez stood up after groaning.

"Did you not hear me, Austin?" Dez sighed, rolling his eyes. "I said pm!" Dez sighed again, putting a hand over his eyes. The sock dropped from his face. "Gotta get your hearing checked out, buddy." Dez walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Huh.

Austin sighed and slumped down onto the floor. Austin slowly began to expand his body so that he was lying down on the ground, with his ear pressed against it. His back was turned so that it faced the rest of the world while he shut his eyes for a bit.

Okay, more than a bit.

Austin hadn't realized that he had slept for more than four hours. It was nearly half-past one by the time he came to his senses. He shook out his blonde locks and got out a 'Dez?' before getting up and checking the apartment for himself.

Dez was nowhere to be found. Austin basically trashed the place before coming to the conclusion that Dez was out with Carrie. Austin turned the TV and ordered a box of pizza for himself. He chuckled to himself while watching a Zalien movie.

Man, time literally does fly.

Austin glanced at the clock. _Holy shit._ It was eight in the evening. Austin scrambled out of his seat, flipping over the pizza box full of crusts. Grumbling, he quickly grabbed his phone off the small coffee table.

He dialled Dez's number quickly, eyeing the clock.

"C'mon Dez," he whispered to himself. "Pick up you damn phone." Austin heard a buzz and then a muffled noise coming from Carrie's room. Austin gulped.

Austin shuffled in quickly, shutting his eyes. He didn't want to see anything Carrie, uh, forgot to put away. Walking straight into the wall, Austin groaned and opened his eyes. He quickly silenced Dez's phone and practically ran out of the room before he saw anything. Austin placed Dez's phone on the dining room table and huffed to himself.

Time to go find Dez.

...

_Cha-ching!_

The cash register popped open as Ally payed with cash this time. Ally closed her wallet as she turned to Trish. Trish had bought another pair of leopard print leggings to go with a new shirt she bought and about a gazillion other shoes. Ally laughed as Trish struggled to get a grip on the new bag added to her load.

"Trish," Ally sighed seriously. "You have 5 full bags, not including the ones we already sent home." Trish glared at the bag in her hand before switching it to her other hand so that she carried two in her left and three in her right. The bags swished against each other as Trish turned to look at Ally.

"Hey, when you're paying, it's best to get everything you see," Trish teased. Ally rolled her eyes and shoved Trish lightly. They hadn't been shopping together in years since Trish moved out to New York. The two bestfriends walked back to Trish's apartment as they chatted about the day. They past street vendors and other shops, only gasping slightly when they saw the _most beautiful _shoes ever. The two girls laughed and talked until they were a block away from the hotel.

Ally caught a glimpse of a torn poster taped to the side of a bulletin board. Ally yanked Trish's arm a little roughly. When Trish didn't respond, Ally took off running towards the poster with a familiar face on it. Trish let out a yelp when Ally's grip loosened, flinging her backwards.

"Ally!"

Ally raced towards the poster, using her hands to stop the momentum she gained. Ally's eyes widened and she screamed. A scream so loud, fangirls everywhere would've been proud.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!" Ally shrieked as Trish raced up to her friend. The shopping bags were still in her hands as Trish caught up to the screaming brunette.

"What? Ally are you alri-" Trish was cut off by Ally gripping her Latino friend's shoulder and shaking it.

"Jackson Lowe!" She shrieked. "He's playing a concert in two days!" Ally exclaimed happily. Trish of ally people should know that Ally was the biggest Jackson Lowe fan that there was. Trish rolled her eyes.

Ally continued, "They're selling tickets almost everywhere in New York!" Ally screamed again. Trish was bobbing along with the way that Ally was jumping since her grip was on her shoulders. Trish snapped.

"Calm down, Ally," Trish shushed her. "We're getting some _unwanted_ attention." Trish gritted her teeth as she spit out the last syllable. Ally turned and smiled excitedly at Trish, begging with her eyes exactly what Trish knew.

"Fine. We'll go get tickets and see the show," Trish was cut off my Ally tackling her bestfriend and squeaking like a little girl.

Oh how she had miss Trish de La Rosa.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Update yay!**

**I think my updating schedule from now on be 2 - 3 days. Also, scratch that thing I said in the last chapter about the chapters being short. I fixed that. Though, they may range in amount of words from time to time.**

**Anyways, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift or anything else that isn't mine.**

* * *

Ally waved the two tickets in front of her as she spoke with her dad on the phone. She examined the shiny surface and the numbers and letters printed on the little ticket.

"Yep. Uh-huh. No, dad. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, Trish is coming with me!" Ally let out a little squeal as she got onto the topic of the long awaited Jackson Lowe concert. "I promise! Dad, I promise!" Ally huffed. "YES I'LL LOOK AFTER TRISH!" Ally sighed as her dad said his typical "Goodbye. Love you honey," as she clicked her phone off.

Ally did a little happy dance as she clutched the tickets in her hand. Jackson Lowe! After about another fifteen minutes of taking selfies and pictures with the tickets, she set them away so that they'd be safe until the day she needed them. Ally pulled a sweater on and left her borrowed bedroom to find Trish sleeping on the couch, TV still on.

Ally watched as Trish slept peacefully. Trish always found a way to sleep through the noise. How? One may never know.

Smiling, Ally pulled a blanket over her sleeping friend and grabbed her purse and coat. She was going to have a little exploring time to herself. Ally made sure she left Trish a note before locking the apartment door behind her.

She ran down the halls and smiled to the people who passed by her. They were mutual neighbours.

New York!

Where to go first?

Ally skipped down the stairs instead of taking the elevator mostly because she was also going to get some exercise. She nodded a hello to the woman at the desk before departing from the hotel. The breeze instantly ruffled her warmth as she pulled her coat tighter around her. She began to button the buttons on her trench coat as the breeze picked up, blowing her hair across her face.

Sighing, Ally pushed her curls away from her face and began to walk east from the entrance of the hotel. Maybe I should go shopping for some stuff to wear to the concert. She thought. Ally wasn't a fishnet legging, black eyeliner kind of girl when it came to concerts, but hey, she wasn't wearing those flowery dresses and complimenting them with a lace cardigan anymore.

Ally skipped down the streets of New York. She was feeling happy today! With the breeze and the life in the city. Everything just seemed so wonderful! Ally stopped skipping as she came into the central part of the stores, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

Or be thought of as crazy.

Ally stopped and admired everything she thought caught her eye. She had plenty of time to spare.

Just then, Trish texted her that she had just woken up. Ally decided to let Trish in on the shopping fun as well. Ally kept her phone in hand as she walked around.

She went from shop to shop, only occasionally sending Trish pictures of her finds. Trish sent simple one word replies of either a 'yes,' 'no,' or 'thatisabsolutelydisgusting.' Ally continued to shop for shoes when she set her eyes upon the most perfect pair of high heels she had ever seen.

They were a dark blue with a soft, fuzzy exterior. She slipped her feet into the pair and began to strut down aisle of shoes, feeling pleased. She twirled around on them and jumped and tested them out. Her feet were snug as ever. Smiling, Ally picked the shoes up and placed them back in the box before walking in line to pay for them.

"Ah, I've see you've got your eyes on those pumps huh?" The cashier remarked as Ally pulled her wallet out. Ally nodded shyly.

"They're so comfortable!" She exclaimed. "I feel like I could walk forever in them!" The young cashier chuckled as Ally watched her lean over the top. The lady cashier raised her eyebrow at Ally.

"Tell you what, I'll give you a twenty percent off just for being honest about the shoes!" Ally gasped. The cashier nodded. "Most people just nod and never say anything to the cashier. Gets awfully lonely." Ally nodded knowingly.

No one talked to her back at Sonic Boom other than to ask for directions.

The cashier bagged her shoes and waved Ally goodbye. Ally smiled and waved back, feeling pleased with being so friendly on such a beautiful day.

Ally kept walking around before she came to stop at a jewellery store. She swore never to go in one, due to the prices being extremely ridiculous. But this time, she couldn't help but pop her head in for a little peek at the things on display.

Ally rarely owned anything shiny other than her charm bracelet and a few rings. She walked up and down the aisles before coming to rest on a necklace with a blue diamond as its main attraction.

The strings were silver and thin as floss, but it was so stunning that Ally just had to send a picture to Trish. In ten seconds flat, Trish responded with If you don't buy it, I will. Ally giggled at her friend's response before asking her dad if she could spend that much on a necklace.

At first her dad fumed over the price, but then came to his senses. Ally purchased the necklace, and stuffed it carefully into her purse. Smiling, she decided it was time to return to the hotel.

She walked along the streets of the Big Apple.

She pondered about how famous people made a dent on the earth. Like, how did they even impact this world so much that they were remembered? Or are even being remembered for the generations to come?

Ally shook her head to clear some of the thoughts.

She wanted to do that one day. Wanted to make a dent on the earth , be remembered.

...

The wind matted Austin's blonde hair as he walked the streets of New York looking for his red-haired buddy. Austin had spent half an hour already searching for Dez. He had looked at Dez's favourite places first, than Carrie's. No sign of the two.

He had searched high and low, and had even gotten lost within the thirty minute interval. Austin sighed as he returned to the hotel at 8:45pm. The line-up had already reached outside the lobby doors.

Crap. Completely forgot! Austin rushed outside the building, only to be greeted with two-blocks worth of people.

Damn it.

Austin finally reached the last person in line and stepped behind them. He huffed as he placed his hands in his pockets. There was no way he would get tickets now!

More people began to line up as the time shifted past. 9:24pm, and Austin still wasn't even a block away from the hotel. He sighed as he saw a man with a guitar sit across the street, and began to strum away into the night. Austin recognized the song and began humming to the tune, lyrics playing in his head. He wasn't aware when his foot started tapping to the beat, and he began to nod his head to the sound. He was feeling the groove when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, would you mind moving up?" Austin blushed as he realized he left a huge space between him and the next person in line.

Music really does take you away.

Austin decided to take his phone out and listen to some of his own music. Maybe some classic rock or oldies pop. Maybe even some indie rock. Or maybe some jazz!

He didn't really care.

Austin was into all kinds of music.

The line moved inch by inch until Austin was finally the next person in line. He yawned as he pulled out his phone from where it lay on shuffle in his pocket. 10:42pm. Finally, he would be able to get tickets to Jackson Lowe! And for Dez too, of course.

Austin looked up from his phone just as the next person left. Pulling out his wallet, he got out "Two tickets to Jackson L-" before the person behind the desk cleared her throat.

"Sorry, kid," she smiled daggers at him. "Just sold the last one to that young fella over there." Austin narrowed his eyes at the woman's name tag. Penelope.

Penelope pointed to a short looking dude with high cow boots on. He wore a plaid shirt and held up the tickets before going "Hee hee!" Austin grumbled in disbelief.

Austin turned back to Penelope. "Are you sure there's no more?" He asked hopefully. Austin frowned as Penelope gave him the evil eye.

"Oh, there's more," she replied. Austin's eyes lit up. "Just not here," Penelope stated. Austin pouted as he stepped out of the deforming line. Austin mopped all the way back to his and Dez's rented home. Sighing he slumped on the couch and put his arm over his eyes.

Aw, man.

Austin thought about how he was so excited to see Jackson Lowe, and now the chance had just slipped out of his grasp like water.

"Austin!" He heard Dez. Immediately, Austin leaped to his feet. He smacked Dez in the chest before exploding on him.

"Where were you?" He demanded. "I was looking everywhere for you! I completely forgot about Jackson Lowe tickets, and now we don't have any!" Austin imagined himself with steam coming out of his ears.

"Get that through your head buddy!" Austin shouted. "WE AREN'T GOING TO-TO JACKSON-Jackson Lowe?" Austin's voice dropped as Dez pulled out two pairs of tickets from his colourful pant pocket.

Austin's face when red with embarrassment as he snatched the two tickets out of Dez's hands.

"Where did you get these?" He demanded with confusion in his voice. Dez smiled as if nothing happened.

"I waited since 7:30pm to get them," he informed Austin. "I was first in line, and when I got them I just came back here." Dez sighed as if this was obvious. Austin threw the tickets back at Dez, watching them flutter to the ground.

"Dude! I spent half an hour looking for you all over New York!" Austin exclaimed. "You could've told me! I waited two hours in that line!" Austin was furious.

"I was going to, but I realized I didn't have my phone. Silly me!" Dez smacked himself on the head playfully. "Anyways, night buddy." Dez turned out the lights, leaving Austin standing in the dark by himself with an incredulous look plastered all over his face.

Good thing it was dark.

No one could see Austin give Dez the middle finger.

...

A day later, Ally and Trish were prepping themselves to see Jackson Lowe. Ally had been giddy all day about seeing her favourite rockstar. Trish has sighed and smiled as she let Ally pull her along the streets of New York.

Ally twirled around once, feeling extremely pumped and happy. Trish just winked at every guy she saw.

...

"What uppp!" Austin laughed as Dez and him left the hotel. They decided to leave early to see if they could get to Jackson Lowe before the star got irritated with the fans. Always safe than sorry right? Dez chuckled as Carrie gave him a quick hug and the two best friends left the building.

Austin and Dez cleared the streets of New York in no time flat.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know it's slow right now, but the next chapter may spark up somethings. ;)**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back! How are you liking the story so far? Please leave reviews! I wanna know what you all think of it! Anyways, filming for Austin and Ally is ending tomorrow. Don't really know how to feel. :'(**

**Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter! It's starting to get juicy, if you know what I mean. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift or anything else that isn't mine.**

* * *

The whole concert arena was a breath to take in. Ally watched as Trish made some small talk with some people who were also here for the show. Ally sat down in her seat, wanting more than ever for Jackson Lowe to come out and sing and get her pumped up. Ally rolled her eyes when Trish made some smart comment about how that guy was wearing a shirt that was 'boyfriend material.'

Trish huffed as she returned to Ally. "Did you know that those bodyguards actually have to _work_ during the concert?" Trish asked shocked. Ally laughed.

Same old Trish.

Soon, the people filed in and Ally was quickly surrounded by fans that probably would be screaming the whole entire time. She should know; she was one of them. Ally chuckled as Trish came back on another not-so-successful mission of looking for someone to hit on.

"Here's some advice; let the guy come to you!" Ally laughed. Trish rolled her eyes.

"But that could take forever!" She grumbled. Ally smiled as Trish began to talk about how her last ex Trent was a huge douche. Ally nodded knowingly. She remembered Trent being a subject of their texts a while back.

"The perfect guy could take forever," she told Trish. Trish sighed sadly.

"Well, tell him to hurry up! I'm getting tired of waiting," Trish grumbled, throwing her hands up in the air, irritated. Ally laughed.

"No can do! You can't speed up love!" Ally proclaimed. She didn't even know what she was saying anymore. She was getting excited because she started to see fog coming from the stage in front of her eyes.

Trish just glared at Ally before the whole arena went dark.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY TO ROCK!" A voice boomed across the arena. Multiple screams were heard as Ally felt herself joining in. There was a quick amount of silence before a little electric guitar played and the whole arena was lit up.

"ROCK AND ROLL!" Jackson Lowe appeared out of a cloud of smoke. Ally wasn't that far from the stage; maybe 2 or 3 rows back since she was first in line at this not-so popular place Trish had showed her. Even so, people got here fast.

The crowd - including Ally - went wild when Jackson played his first song. She sang along to the lyrics, and even followed up with the harmony. She pulled Trish up with her as she enjoyed the everlasting awe in seeing a great legend play.

...

"Dude!" Was all that came out of Austin and Dez the entire time. Well, aside from singing and dancing that was. Austin danced along to the beat, while he laughed as Dez did _whatever _Dez did. Austin wasn't tired at all as Jackson played his final song.

In fact, he was getting more adrenaline by the minute.

"Well, this ought to be the last song of the night." When the crowd screamed, Jackson continued. "Since this was a very last minute concert, you're all invited to come join me at the club across the street!" Jackson roared as the crowd went hysterical. "No paparazzi allowed tonight!" He joked.

Austin started to jump up and down and pumped his fist in the air. Dez joined him. The two bestfriends began to whoop as the beat began to get faster and faster, introducing the last song.

Austin was just beginning to dance when he felt a sharp _thing _did into his leg. He muttered an 'ouch' and turned to look at the victim, who was apparently getting real cozy with the floor.

Austin's face turned red as he realized he had just tripped a girl. "Sorry!" He said, helping her up.

Man, her hand was _soft_.

And small too.

The girl grunted and thanked him, brushing off non-existent dust off her dress. Her long hair covered her face as she whirled around and spoke.

"C'mon Trish! The line is going to be _sooooo..._" Austin returned to the song and 'whooed' when Jackson smashed his guitar on the ground. He nodded to Dez.

Dez's eyes literally mirrored his concert high right now.

"Let's get to the club first before the crowd comes!" Dez nodded his approval and the two boys set off as the lights of the arena came back on. Apparently the early-bird express had already left the station, as they were swamped in people.

"Dez!" Austin called dramatically, reaching his arm out to his friend who was quickly being carried away.

"Austin!" Dez cried seriously. He was soon lost in the crowd of people. Austin chuckled. They had their phones and it wasn't hard to lose a redhead in a crowd, being as tall as they both were. Austin crossed the street along with the crowd. They had stopped all the traffic from going on between the lanes and Austin couldn't help but laugh.

The cars honked and honked. Some even parked on the sides of the roads to join the free party. Austin watched as the police soon had to shut down the entire road because the club was getting way too full.

"Austin!" Dez was back by his side when he entered the club. Austin didn't plan on having a drink, so he ordered a soda and nodded when Dez got some water. Austin enjoyed his creamy soda while he watched Dez dance. How his little Dezzy had a girlfriend? Austin still had no idea.

Just then, Austin watched as Dez's eyes widened. There were two girls there. They looked a little acquainted. Maybe they know Dez?

Which was awfully weird, since no one knew Dez.

"Hey ..." He faltered when he realized he didn't know her name. The girl was pulling a short, curly-haired Latino girl behind her.

"Hey Dez!" She greeted. Austin took that opportunity to walk over. As he made his way around the crowd, he saw the girl for the first time.

The first thing her noticed was her hair. She had soft, brown curls that framed her face and made her features much sharper, brown eyes included. Her skin was porcelain. So flawless that if you rubbed a diamond on it, the diamond would have a scratch. She was wearing a blue dress that was modest; just above the knees a little bit. She completed the look with blue heels that complimented her small legs nicely. Around her neck was a shiny necklace with a blue gem as the centerpiece.

She was the girl he had accidentally tripped earlier!

Austin instantly leaned on Dez. "What up?" He said smirking a little. The girl blushed and introduced herself as Ally, and her friend as Trish.

Ally was such a talker. Austin found himself nodding along to her words without any say in anything. Not that he minded. His mind was blank.

"So, Austin. Do you like music?" Ally started the conversation easily. Her smile brightened up the whole room. Even though there were already so many blinding lights coming from the roof and all.

"Like music? No. Love music? Yes!" He nodded happily. Ally smiled, clearly humoured by his humour. Austin listened to her.

Austin was in serious awestruck as Ally brought up the topic of coming to New York for her 'big break' in music. Austin had been in love with music since he was a little boy. Hearing someone else talk so seriously about it was such a dream. Having it come out of _Ally's_ mouth was even better. The way her tongue stuck out sometimes...

"So Austin, care to dance?" Austin snapped his head as Dez lead him to the dance floor. Austin turned around and watched as Ally and Trish both giggled and followed them to the floor. Austin pulled out some of his best tricks as Ally just gave him sort of a 'really' look. He stopped short when Ally and Trish both came on to the dance floor.

Austin sighed dreamily as he watched Ally dance.

Okay, she wasn't the best, but she sure did look adorable.

Austin continuously tried to make small talk with Ally. Which was easy, because she was such a rambler. She talked about so many crazy things. I mean, sure the cuckoo clock love story was cute, but she was cut_er._ Austin blushed when that thought came to mind. Ally was amazing all around. Austin had realized that he had been noticeably shy that night, which was odd for him. He usually checked out pretty girls no sweat.

_But Ally isn't pretty._

_She's beautiful!_

The four continued to have a conversation when Dez said, "Let's have a group photo to remember this night!" Austin quickly shuffled his feet and found himself right beside Ally. He blushed as Ally put her hand around his waist. "Smile!" Dez's phone snapped a pic of the four.

"Send it to me!" The girls send at the same time. They both looked at each other and Austin swore they were silently agreeing on a jinx.

Dez nodded, "Uh, what's your number?" Austin couldn't help but save both of their numbers into his phone as well. Dez sent it over to the girls, and then to Austin.

Austin opened up his text from Dez. They took a group selfie. Dez was closest to the camera, smiling an easy smile. At least he remembered to flip the camera this time.

Then Ally's Latino friend, Trish, was next. She was holding her fingers up and giving Dez devil ears with a smirk on her face. She looked liked the person who enjoyed the pain of others.

Then there was him, blushing like an idiot. He wasn't even staring at the camera! He was looking at Ally with a dazed expression on his face.

Finally, there was Ally. She smiled a silly smile at the camera with her small tongue out. Her arm was around his waist, lightly brushing it as if she were scared to actually grip his side.

Of course, all their arms were around each other, but he could only focus on Ally's.

Man, he would treasure this forever.

...

Ally blushed as Austin made a small joke about how pancakes were way better than waffles. His soft voice did not at all matched what he first impression of him was like two hours ago.

His blonde hair swept low across his forehead, just avoiding his eyes. And oh gosh, his dreamy brown eyes had that adorable twinkle in it whenever he smiled. He wore a casual magenta dress shirt and some jeans. His sneakers squeaked against the floor when he danced. He was such a good dancer too! He had a good five or six inches over her, but she didn't know for sure until she took her heels off.

Austin had offered her a seat when her feet started to get sore from dancing. Ally cursed. The shoes were so comfortable the other day! Both of them were so caught up that they hadn't remembered that the real reason why they came here was for Jackson Lowe.

"So, how cool is this fork?" Ally picked up a fork and showed it to Austin.

Austin smiled shyly. "So cool," was his response. They had both run out of things to say. Just then, Trish came running up with Dez on her heels. Trish had a stricken look on her face.

"Ally we gotta go. Now!" Trish yanked her friend up. Ally immediately protested, along with her aching feet. She yelped when she lost her balance for a bit, regaining it before she made a scene.

"Trish! What's up? Why the rush?" She turned back to Austin who was talking with Dez. Ally frowned. Trish showed her a text coming from her dad since Ally's own phone was off.

Ally's jaw went slack.

_Trish, please tell Ally that the store is being evicted due to it being bought by a new manager._

Ally couldn't believe her eyes. Evicted?

Ally quickly nodded to Trish that she understood. She glanced back at Austin and Dez who were looking at her and Trish now. She smiled a sad smile at them.

"Sorry guys, we gotta go," Trish took the words right out of her mouth. Ally nodded an apology before being pulled away. She quickly shuffled away from Trish and gave her two new acquaintances an awkward hug each. First Dez; he patted her back awkwardly, squatting down a little since he was so damn tall. Then Austin. He just buried his nose in her hair absentmindedly as she sighed.

Ally pulled away slowly. She wanted to get a good look at the stranger who took her breath away.

All night, Austin was full of energy. Dancing and everything. Even though he did seem shy at first, he opened up later in the night. She was so glad she got through his little bubble.

She gave him one more look. He was staring back at her with the same intensity, but she saw no emotion in his face. She realized her arms were still around his neck, and his were around her small body.

Her throat felt dry.

Ally untangled herself from him slowly. He literally took her breath away, making her thoughts turn into mush. She didn't even know what to say.

The boy who made a rambler run out of things to ramble.

"Goodbye," she whispered as her eyes took in the last scene of her amazing night.

* * *

**Oooh. What's gonna happen next?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Special thanks to LoveShipper who has been reviewing for every chapter so far! You rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Sorry. This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest. I kind of needed a filler chapter that****explained some things. So here it is! And guess what? I finished editing my entire story just now! I can't wait for ya'll to read it! Hopefully you'll like it too!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like the story. It's all fun and games so far... :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift or anything else that you may recognize.**

* * *

Ally packed her stuff. Her trip had been cut short by her dad's request to come home immediately. She sighed as she recounted the night before. Ally grunted as realization dawned on her. _Hadn't even started with what I came to New York for!_ Ally sighed. She folded another shirt as Trish knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in," Ally said over her shoulder. Trish walked up to her friend and sighed as she glanced around the room. Ally had only been staying for three nights so far, but already the room felt empty again. Trish rubbed Ally's back comfortingly as she packed the last of her clothes.

Trish stayed silent as she watched Ally pack up the rest of her belongings. Most of them weren't even out of the suitcase yet. Ally grunted when she tripped on a pile of books she left on the ground for reading.

"How did you sleep last night?" Trish asked sympathetically, finally speaking up. After hearing that her childhood was going to be evicted, heck, who could sleep? Ally sighed sadly and nodded.

"Wasn't too bad. Though, I can't imagine going home, but _not _going home at the same time, ya know?" Ally shook her head. She wasn't even all caught up with Trish yet and now she was leaving again. She spoke what was on her mind.

"We haven't even caught up yet!" Ally exclaimed, frustrated. Ally zipped the last pocket of her suitcase furiously before grabbing her carry on. She stuffed her belongings in before she came to her book. It was left wide open with a pencil to mark the page. She had been writing in it yesterday when she couldn't sleep.

_There I was again tonight.  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles._

Ally had written exactly what she felt that night. She felt confident that this would be another song she could finish. Ally had a bunch of ideas written down, and all in line, ready to be made into lyrics. It was just that this specific idea was speaking loud and clear to her. It was also fresh in her mind as well.

She sighed as she removed her perfectly sharpened, HB pencil. Ally closed her book and clutched it to her heart tightly. She slipped the precious leather into her carry-on. Trish just watched as Ally was just, _somewhere else._

"Hey, maybe we should get some ice cream before heading to the airport?" Trish asked hopefully. "There's still time. I mean, your flight doesn't leave until half-past four." Ally smiled as Trish attempted to lighten her heavy heart.

"Thanks Trish," she hugged her long-time bestfriend. The two girls held each other's embrace before Ally said a final goodbye to Trish's apartment.

...

_Splat!_

Austin abruptly sat up as he fell, face first, into his pancake breakfast. The syrup damped his hair as he wiped away the sticky substance from his face slowly. Austin turned to Dez who had his mouth full of pancakes, smiling as he enjoyed his meal.

Austin grumbled. "Pass the syrup," was all he said. Dez handed him the small bottle of rich brown liquid. Austin poured it all over his stack of pancakes again as he began to repeat the same mistake he made the first time.

_Austin clutched her little body tightly as she stepped in for a hug. They were strangers, of course, but it felt like a lifetime ago that they had just said hello._

_Austin dubbed his nose in her hair, smelling the sweet fragrance of her shampoo. It smelled like maple syrup. The kind you put on a good pile of pancakes. Ally shifted slightly in his arms, and then pulled away all together. And he just stood there, watching her every move._

_"Goodbye," Ally said in a hushed voice, like a whisper, as Trish pulled her away. Austin kept his eyes locked on hers as she finally looked away. The lingering scent of Ally was all around him, even on his clothes._

_Austin recounted how when they talked together, her smile was the only thing brighter than the lights. Her smile lit made the whole room a lot better. Austin shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pocket as he walked back to Dez, who gave him a sympathetic look._

_Ally, Ally, Ally..._

Dez caught him this time before he went _splat_ into the pancakes again. Dez sighed. He turned and looked at Austin right in the eye.

"If you're not going to eat them, I will." He told Austin. Austin shook his head, mortified of giving up his delicious pancakes. Dez could clearly see the glazed look in Austin's tired eyes. It had been four days since they went to Jackson Lowe's concert.

He had been blaming his tiredness and restlessness on his 'post-concert high.' Though, every time he used the excuse, it seemed less convincing. Even Carrie was beginning to concern over his health.

Dez had dragged Austin to get Lowe's autograph that night, but Austin hadn't cooperated. Dez had finally smacked him on the side of the head and they got a photo with Jackson. Jackson seemed surprised that Austin wasn't genuinely happy to see him. Lowe almost seemed offended that a fan would even ignore him.

The redhead finally came to his senses and spoke up.

"Tell _The Love Whisperer_," Dez scrunched up his face and whispered over his shoulder, "What's wrong." Austin's mouth was just beginning to chew his glorious pancakes when he dropped his fork over Dez's words.

"What do you mean 'Tell _The Love Whisperer_,'" Austin copied his action, "What's wrong?" Austin demanded. How had Dez known that Austin spent his waking - and maybe his dreaming - hours to think about what happened _that _night?

Dez chuckled and looked Austin in his syrup coloured eyes. "Austin, the way you looked and talked to Ally that night. It was soooo_ooooo_," Dez stretched out the word for emphasis, "Obvious," he concluded. "You look like you were in love with her." Dez finally caught his attention. Dez made his flying-hand-bird gesture towards his face.

Austin snapped his head to look at his bestfriend.

"Ah, love at first sight!" Dez smiled happily at the cheesy ol' remark. He grinned at Austin and continued to eat his slightly less atrocious pancakes.

Austin chewed on the revelation as he chewed on his pancake. It all added up and smacked him right in the head.

"Man, she was just so... A-and I was so... And you and Trish I mean WOW, when did you come up with that choreography?" Austin stuttered his way out of his sentence when Dez patted him reassuringly on the back.

Austin nodded, even thought Dez didn't say anything. Dez smirked as if he knew something that he wasn't supposed to.

"You should text her."

"What? No! I mean, I don't even have her number!" He lied. Dez snorted.

"Sure you don't," he winked at Austin. Dez picked up his empty plate and walked off to his room. He started singing a Lowe song and Austin grumbled.

Maybe _that _was how his 'Little Dezzy' had a girlfriend.

Austin quickly finished his pancakes and washed up before taking out his phone. Ally had left so abruptly that night that he never got to ask why. He quickly found her number near the top of his contacts list.

A for Ally right?

More like A for asshead Austin.

He quickly thought out what he was going to send her, and then he did. Breathing slowly, he moved his fingers over the screen of his phone. He tensed and held in his breath as he hit the send button.

_Hi._

Austin let out the breath he was holding dramatically. _That wasn't too sudden or too much right?_ Austin sat on the couch, staring at his phone while he tapped his foot on the floor. _What am I thinking? She's probably busy doing something else. Maybe with her boyfr-_

_Hi. Who is this?_

Austin's heart skipped a beat. He quickly replied, gaining some confidence. He smiled as he texted her.

_Hi. This is Austin. From you know, the other night._

_Oh hi Austin. Did Dez give you my number?_

Austin chucked to himself as he replied to Ally's text.

_Something like that._

Hey, he wasn't going to say _I overheard you giving it to Dez so I creepily copied it down because I really like you._

Nuh-uh. Not today. Austin returned his eyes to his phone.

_So, how are you Austin?_

Gosh, texting was so easy since he wasn't intimidated by her sparkling brown eyes. He imagined her saying _How are you Austin? _with a smile.

He pouted like a kicked puppy at the thought.

_I've kind of been occupied with... stuff._

Austin hoped that he didn't give _too_ much away.

_Yeah me too. Just finished helping my dad move out the boxes of instruments from our store. We've been evicted._

Austin nodded sadly as he read Ally's text. Why did all the great stores have to have new managers who changes and ruins everything? Austin ran a hand through his blonde hair, only to find it clumped by syrup at the front. Grunting, he wiped his hands on his faded pyjama pants before replying.

_So, are you going to move somewhere else in New York?_

He'd hope to find the location cryptically so he could maybe drop by sometimes and, uh, shop for instruments.

Totally.

Austin found out that his hand got stuck on the screen of his phone. He grunted and wiped off the syrup, walking into the kitchen to wash his hands properly.

_Oh no! My dad's store is in Miami. We're probably gonna stay in this area though. I don't know yet._

Austin's stomach dropped.

Miami? Ally was in Miami? All this time, he had thought she was still in New York, maybe a few blocks from here. He was going to ask her out on a date if this _texting_ thing went well.

_Oh. Well. Hope that goes well. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later hopefully?_

Austin was a little caught up in his own thoughts to keep on texting Ally. He wanted to go lie down, maybe, play some guitar to get his mind off of things. He was about to shut his phone off when Ally texted him back.

_Definitely._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Maybe I'll even mention some awesome reviews next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**G'day everyone! Update time!**

**This is also going to be another short chapter! Sorry!**

**I'm still emotionally unstable from Austin and Ally ending. All the wrap pictures and just the goodbyes. I just can't. Also, I was sad that Laura didn't get a pic with the cast at the RDMAS :( . On the other hand, I heard they invited back old guest to the wrap party.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Ally ran down the stairs from the practice room carrying a box of harmonicas in her hand. She had just boxed them up along with a box of ukuleles. Ally loved how they had to wrap the instruments in bubble wrap.

For some reason, they were always running out of it.

Heh.

Ally ran out of the store and placed the box of harmonicas in the back of the delivery truck, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

Miami was hot.

Ally gave herself a little water break by gulping down a bottle of water behind the counter before running back up the steps into the practice room.

Her practice room had been stripped clean of instruments and things. It was just another blank room with windows. Ally sighed and picked up the last box she had; the ukuleles. She grabbed the cardboard box full of bubble wrap and walked out of the memory room. She closed the door behind her quietly.

Ally brushed past the delivery guys as they began to shuffle the rest of the things into the truck. Her dad had been talking with one of them about spacing in the truck and all that other jazz.

She watched as one of the delivery guys had trouble with grand piano. She sighed and willed her feet to move over and help the poor guy.

Ally helped the delivery guy haul the grand piano away to his truck. The guy nodded his thanks and Ally smiled before she turned around and walked back into the empty Sonic Boom.

All the instruments had been removed. Every last one of them. Somehow, her father had earned the right to keep them. The only thing they were stripped of was a place to sell them. Ally walked around the counter, brushing her hand on the smooth wooden surface. She glanced all around her. Empty spaces; just like the one left in her heart. Sonic Boom was her childhood! She couldn't even imagine giving it away so abruptly!

Ally walked over to the jar of picks left on the counter.

Placing her hand in them, she pulled out a few. Her dad had ordered the picks with quotes on them, because they were cheaper than regular guitar picks. Ally sighed as she read the first one.

_Dream on._

Her dreams were supposed to be fulfilled last week! It was the Monday of the week she was supposed to be back. Of course, taking that trip wasn't a complete disaster. Ally and Trish had become even closer now that they text and talk 24/7. Trish had even said that she might come and visit Ally in Miami some time soon. Ally grabbed the jar of picks as she walked out the front doors of Sonic Boom.

Turning back one last time, Ally closed the door.

...

Austin grumbled as Dez beat him again in the video game they were playing. Austin had been a waking nightmare these days. Never getting enough sleep because he was always up late texting Ally, falling asleep when he _was_ awake, and now, losing his swag with video games. He threw the controller at the screen, luckily a little clumsily as Dez caught it with no problem.

"Austin, what's wrong?" Dez asked. "I've never beat you before," he said more matter-of-factly than boastingly. Austin shook out his matted, messy hair before turning to Dez.

"I-I don't know, man!" He exclaimed frustrated. He ran a hand through his blonde locks before a piece of pancake fell out of it. Austin shivered, a little disgusted.

Okay, not too much.

It was bound to happen. He hadn't showered in days. Even Dez was beginning to complain. And Dez well...

"It's just, I don't know. I'm always so tired a-and, I can't help it!"

"I know you've been texting Ally at night," Dez said nonchalantly. Austin only kept that to himself, so how did Dez know?

"What?" He exclaimed, more flustered than shocked.

"The mood changes," Dez said simply. The redhead held a finger to Austin's lips before continuing. "You're really happy at night, like you can't wait to go to bed or something. Which is totally not true. You love staying up to watch movies," Dez sighed.

Austin found himself nodding along to his words. "What should I do? I don't want to be in this state anymore!" Dez thought about it for a good thirty seconds before replying.

"You should call her! Maybe arrange a date or something, you know face to fa-" Dez faltered when Austin lowered his tired eyes. "What's wrong?"

"She's in Miami, Dez!" Austin practically shouted. Just when they were getting somewhere. Ally just _had_ to be in Miami. Dez backed up a little.

"Okay. Minor setback." Dez went back to his 'thinking state,' which was him pacing the room while stroking his chin.

Austin watched as Dez took five steps that way, then five steps this way. Five steps that way, five steps this way.

Dez's unicorn pyjama pants swished around as he continued his fast moving pace. Dez wore a shirt that had a racecar on it, supposedly finding it at a 'tres chic' store. Dez flipped his hair over when it got in his face accidentally.

Austin watched as Dez's face was contorted into an angry face, and then it lightened up. Austin was amazed at how much Dez wanted to help him with this whole disastrous situation.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Dez suddenly snapped his finger.

"I still need a female lead for my short film! Carrie's too busy with modeling, so I have no one else!" Dez exclaimed. The thought dawned on Austin. His eyes widened with excitement.

Ooh!

"Yeah! We could help her get her musical break!" Austin exclaimed. Dez had planned it stay in New York for quite a while to get his movie done. Only then will they return home. Austin just realize that Ally was in Miami.

_I live in Miami!_ He thought stupidly. He could just go home and see Ally right there and then. But then he'd have to cut short on this New York trip. But then again, Ally would have to come all the way to New York, leaving her ol' man to fend for himself. Austin sighed as the thoughts kept running through his head. It was the same every day.

"Call her and invite to New York," Dez said. "And tell her not to worry about flight costs." He winked at Austin. "I've got it covered."

Austin nodded absentmindedly. He grabbed his phone from the countertop where he left it when he made breakfast. Austin made a face as his phone stuck to the smooth surface. He quickly cleaned up his mobile device and called Ally.

"Hey Austin." Ally sounded tired beyond her years. Austin gulped, hoping that this wasn't a bad time to bring up the situation at hand.

"Hey Ally, how are you?"

"I'm alright..."

Total lie.

"How are you?"

Austin weighed his options.

_I'm good._

_I'm horrible._

"I'm okay," he said, going for plan c. He heard some muffled yelling on the other side of the line. Austin cleared his throat and waited until the noise died down before continuing.

"So, Dez told me he needed a female lead for his uh- movie."

The line stayed silent. Austin contiued awkwardly. _She was supposed to get it the first time._

"And he was wondering if you were interested in playing the role," he concluded. The line was still silent and then Ally spoke.

"Couldn't Dez have called me then?" He heard the fake skepticism in her voice. Was she teasing him? Austin huffed into the phone and heard her giggle at the other end. He smiled.

"Nah. So about the role - "

"Oh, I'd be happy to -"

"Great!"

"But I can't."

"Why not?"

"Can't pay for fares, gotta help my dad, lots of stuff goin' on."

"Dez can pay, hire someone? Um, clear your schedule?" Austin replied meekly.

Ally snorted on the other end. "Austin, I can't just leave my dad." The line was silent for a little bit. Austin felt his hair stand on end as Ally spoke. "Sorry."

Austin sighed as he hung up. Ally was going to anyways.

He let out a frustrated groan, chucking his phone onto the couch and sat down beside it to wallow in his failed attempts. Austin grumbled and put a hand into his hair, forgetting the syrupy mess once again. He didn't bother this time. His hand was stuck in his hair.

Austin ran the other hand through his hair in frustration as he thought of another idea. Quickly dialling Ally's number again he spoke into right when she picked up.

"What if Dez's movie helps you get your, 'big break?'" Austin spoke. He knew he had hit the right spot in Ally's mind. He smirked as he could practically _hear_ the wheels in her head turning. He heard some crackling, muffled noises and finally soft sigh, as if it wasn't meant for him.

"...Fine." Ally replied through what sounded like clenched teeth. "You got me, Austin." Austin imagined her rolling her eyes at the other end of the line. He smiled to himself.

"I'll go tell Dez," he said in a happy voice. He couldn't even keep the smile off his face as he raced to find his bestfriend, leaving Ally on the line.

* * *

**Ooh la la. Looks like some things are going to be happening in the next few chapters hmm hmm...**

**Thanks for reading! And thanks to those who review! I love reading your awesome comments! Stay rad! xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Update!**

**Thanks for the reviews last time! I really appreciate it! It makes me smile when you guys got something nice to say. Or even when you're just critiquing it!**

**If you see this put "Blueberries" in your review. I want to see how many people actually read these A/N things.**

**!Update two months later: No one has ever said blueberries, tbh...**

**Anyways, I hope this chapter will get you pumped up a little... Not giving away too much but...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

"Can we pick her up now?" Austin asked his friend as Dez sat and sipped his orange juice. Ally's flight was to land at six in the evening. It was only noon as Austin and Dez were eating lunch at a nearby mall food court. Carrie had tagged along with them for lunch, which was fine by Austin. Dez turned and glared at Austin.

"Austin, there's six more hours before we have to pick up Ally!" Dez exclaimed. Carrie narrowed her eyes at Dez. Austin was surprised Dez even knew the time difference.

"Maybe he wants to watch the baggage claim go 'round and 'round and 'roun-" Carrie's mouth was covered by Dez's hand.

"We get it, babe," he said politely. Carrie nodded before leaning over to Austin and whispering a little too loudly a 'I'm on your side.' Austin chuckled as Dez glared at Carrie.

Austin had woken up this morning, particularly excited. Why? Maybe because he slept soundly yesterday. Or maybe because he was seeing Ally again.

Ally _freaking _Dawson.

Austin excitedly finished his milkshake before shooting it into the trashcan like a basketball. He saw some girls looking at him flirtatiously. He winked and nodded his head. 'Sup,' was all he said before the girls giggled and went on with their day, whispering loudly.

Alas, Austin Moon was still a huge flirt.

He sat back down in his chair as he watched Carrie feed Dez a crispy fry. Austin sighed as he took a fry for himself. He was about to eat it when Dez cleared his throat.

"I got you, buddy," he said. Dez grabbed a handful of fries and stuffed it in Austin's open mouth.

"De-_hmmphh_!" Austin coughed as the fries started to choke him. He pushed Dez's hand away and spit the fries out. Grumbling at his friend who gave him a confused look, he pressed his phone on.

Scrolling through his Tweeter feed, he saw he had gained three more followers in the last two hours! A new record! He silently whooped. Austin continued to read through his feed, sometimes he would laugh in his head, and others he would nod solemnly.

"... And that's how Austin and I met," Dez was telling Carrie. Carrie loved the story of how the two bestfriends first met.

"Oooh! Oooh! Again! Tell it again!" Carrie pleaded. Austin abruptly stood up, as he could not listen to the story any longer.

Mostly because it included, uh, _private _matters.

"Sorry guys, I just remembered. I have to do," he stopped and thought about it, his head working a mile a minute. "_Something_," he concluded. He pointed over his shoulder and nodded to his two friends before dashing away from the horrific scene.

Austin enjoyed his stroll back to the hotel. He stopped to admire some nice instruments from a nearby store before going 'What the heck?' and walking into it.

He played a little bit of the drums, then some piano. He asked if he could try the harmonica, and then he decided that he was going to play the trumpet.

Through another trumpet.

Austin started playing an electric guitar, feeling the groove. He played a few frets of notes and then another few. He rocked out on the guitar in his own little world where he was the star. He imagined himself on stage, just as Jackson Lowe was, many days before.

When Austin opened his eyes, he saw that a whole crowd of people were staring at him. They watched as he slowly placed the guitar down. Austin blushed as they began to clap and cheer. He slowly excused himself from the crowd, abruptly leaving before he could draw any more attention to himself.

Not that he didn't like attention. It was just that, he liked his music to be a private thing, all to himself.

It was nearly three when he got back. He opened the door to the hotel, making sure to twist the key all the way. Austin learned the hard way that if you don't twist the tiny piece of metal 180 degrees, that it breaks.

He already had to pay for two broken hotel keys.

Austin slumped onto the couch and turned on the TV to watch some recorded Zalien movies.

"ZALIEN BRAIN SUCK!" The noise came from the TV as Austin watched in awe as the human's brains exploded. He chuckled to himself.

"Awesome!" He shouted. Just then his phone gave him the message that someone had texted him. Austin turned the volume of his current distraction down and typed in his passcode before reading Dez's text.

_Ally just texted me. Her flight is landing late.  
Plane issues._

Austin set his phone down a little disappointed. He was looking forward to Ally coming before night sets, so they could at least have some time to spend before tomorrow. He texted Dez his first question.

_Did she say what time she's landing?_

_Around eight._

Austin groaned into his hands at the news. Eight? a) Eight was when the new Zalien movie was premiering on TV. And b) He was really looking forward to seeing Ally ASAP.

Austin paused his Zalien movie before grabbing his coat and slipping his phone inside. He grabbed his keys and locked the door as he stepped out of the rented room. He smirked as he looked at the time; 4:45pm.

If he hurried, he could just make it.

...

Ally sat on the plane, boring her brains out on the song she was trying to complete.

_There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles.  
Same old tired lonely place._

_Walls of insincerities  
Shifting eyes and vacancies_

She tapped her pencil on the wounded paper, erasing lines she didn't like and jotting down ideas that made sense. She boarded the plane at three in the afternoon, and it was now five. The plane's flight had been delayed due to technicalities and co-pilot thingys...

She wasn't really listening.

Ally finally heard the pilot speak through the system, jolting her awake. She was about to fall asleep, slumping back onto her headrest.

"Good afternoon, this is your captain speaking. We are sorry for the two hour delay, but we assure you the flight will run smoothly now. Put your seatbelts on and prepare for lift off!"

Ally sighed happily. Thank whichever heavenly presence that she was finally flying to New York. Ally reached down to grab her seatbelt when she realized that she already had it on.

For two hours.

She heard the engines rumble, and then they were moving.

Ally settled back into writing her song. Maybe this time in New York she could get discovered. She was even staring in Dez's movie! Maybe that'll help her somehow. She rolled her eyes in frustration at the lack of inspiration coming from her head. Ally decided to watch a movie instead. She looked through the plane's many choices before settling on the classic _Titanic_.

...

Ally wiped her eyes frantically. She had watched the _Titanic_ millions of times before. And every single time she cried.

She glanced around as the people began to stand up and stretch and collect their things. Ally gave her eyes a quick check over in her phone's reflection before standing up and grabbing her carry-on above her head. It dawned on her that she now owed Dez a lot of money. She sighed sadly as she went to the arrival gate. She looked for her black suitcase marked _Ally Dawson_ in bold handwriting before she pulled out the wheels and began to wheel it towards the pickup area.

Ally was short. And she knew that. She couldn't see over the heads of the other people on the flight with her as they swarmed to their loved ones or away to wherever they needed to be. Ally sighed. One thing she could count on however, was good ol' Dez's hair.

Ally rushed over to Dez. As she got closer she realized Dez also had a sign.

It had originally said _Welcome home, Ally!_ But then someone crossed out the _home_ and put in _back._ Then _back_ was scratched out in a different colour. And then the entire thing was covered in scribbles. Ally finally made out the words _Hi Ally_in the corner of the big poster in the smallest handwriting possible.

"Dez!" She hugged the redhead who lowered himself to hug her small form. Ally realize a girl was holding Dez's other arm. Ally blushed.

"Hi Ally! I'm Carrie!" the girl said. She had curly blonde hair that was chest-length, or maybe longer since her hair was curled. She was as tall as Dez and Ally had to tip her head a little to say 'hi!'

Ally looked around for the one person she thought would be here. She glanced around Dez and stood on her toes. No sign of him.

Ally felt a little guilty she hadn't even told Trish she was coming back to new York. But this time, she wanted to surprise Trish, so maybe that was okay.

"Where's Austin?" Ally asked a little disappointed. She thought Austin would at least be here to greet her since he was so excited that she was coming. Ally sighed.

"I actually don't know. Last I saw, he was flirting with some girls before he raced off. We were having lunch," Dez explained.

"Flirting with girls you say?" Ally mumbled absentmindedly as Dez and Carrie led the way back to their hotel. It was the same one Trish was staying in. She glanced out the window as the taxi driver was trying to get Dez and Carrie to stop talking to him. he looked like he was about ready to throw both of them out of the car.

When the chauffeur glanced at her, she just gave him an apologetic look.

Ally excused herself once she told them she was going to stay with Trish when they made it back to the hotel. Dez and Carrie nodded and waved.

Hey look at that! Trish and Dez's rooms are on the same floor!

Ally stopped in her tracks as she realized she hadn't even told Trish she was back in New York yet. Smiling to herself, she raced to Trish's room and knocked subtly.

Ally was greeted with a sleepy Trish. "You look like my friend Ally," she mumbled, clearly still asleep. Ally nodded excitedly.

"I am Ally!" Ally squeaked. "I'm back in New York for Dez's movie!" She told Trish who covered her ears.

"Shh!" Trish groaned. "It's too late to be up!" Ally looked at Trish.

"It's only nine at night." Ally said. Trish swayed on her feet. Ally gently pushed Trish over to her couch and gently pushed a blanket over her sleeping friend. She quietly closed the door and walked back to Dez's room.

When Dez saw Ally he turned around. "I tried calling him, but his phone seems to be off." Ally nodded. She felt a little hurt, and maybe a little angry that Austin missed picking her up and was nowhere to be found. She sat down on what looked like a carpet, but she wasn't too sure. Shirts and shoes and socks were everywhere.

"And to think he was so excited to see you too!" Dez exclaimed, making Ally flinch at the reminder. "Bummer."

Ally groaned. She processed all the pieces and put them together.

Flirting with girls.

Dashing off.

Not showing up to greet her.

Not returning at a late hour.

Austin Moon had some serious explaining to do. Once they find him, that is.

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN! Where has Austin gone?**

**Leave your guesses in the reviews!**

**Thanks for reading! Ya'll are rad!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyyo! I'm backkk!**

**So, apparently, no one reads these Author Note things. :( So. Yeah...**

**So, the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift**

* * *

It all went downhill like this.

After he left the hotel room with a brilliant idea. He got sidetracked. Austin was pulled into this awesome arcade party, where he played multiple games for free. He was basically having the time of his life. He even turned his phone off, so he could focus on bashing zombies without any interruptions.

Time flew by. It was nearly seven when he could remove his eyes from the screens of the games. Austin quickly called a cab to drive him to where he needed to be. He found exactly what he wanted, but the clerk said he would have to wait for it to be delivered to him.

In two months.

Austin had spent his time arguing with the young cashier. Brooke was her name. Austin was definitely going to complain about her. Finally Brooke had to pull him to the backroom since their argument was getting out of hand. Words were flying everywhere.

Brooke didn't really seemed interested in the task at hand. She seemed more interested about the fact that she had to tip her head to look at him, or even the fact that he was actually talking to her.

What seemed like an eternity later, she finally agreed to sell him the model one he had, since it was in perfect shape and condition. He let out a sigh of relief and just as he was about to leave, Brooke abruptly pulled him in for a kiss.

Point for Austin Moon!

Not really.

He had pushed her off and quirked an eyebrow at her, in which she just rolled her tongue and winked at him. Austin followed her out of the backroom quickly, not wanting to see anymore of this nightmare.

She had written her number on the gift receipt, which meant that if she didn't like it, he wouldn't be able to return it without showing her Brooke's number on the piece of paper.

That's when he realized that he had missed Ally's arrival time.

Was he just having the worst luck ever, or was Brooke racing up to him with a pleading look in her eyes.

"It's getting late. Why don't you come over and we could have dinner or something?" She had said.

Austin backed out of that immediately. Refusing Brooke's other, thirty-five offers.

He raced out of the outlet store and began to walk down the streets, as far away from there as possible. Austin decided he was going to take a longer amount of time walking.

He quickly called a cab. Then it began to snow. Standing out on the curb at an increasingly freezing cold temperature wasn't the _best_ idea he ever had. His teeth were the only thing he heard as the cab pulled up twenty minutes later. He was frozen to the bone by then. His hair was matted and dusted by tiny, _evil_ snowflakes.

When he got back to the hotel, Penelope stopped and asked him why he was out so late, in which he replied was a teeth chattering response. He grumbled when he realized he left his keys in the cab, jiggling the doorknob to Dez's apartment.

Add that the list of keys he had to pay for.

Austin sighed in defeat and finally fell asleep in the hallway, his lips turning a slight shade of blue.

...

"_Oomph!_" Austin grunted as something dug into his back. His face was pressed up against the intricate carpeted floor of the hotel hallway. His arms and legs were splayed out and he rolled over and looked up only to find Dez staring back at him.

The door that was digging into his back, quickly closed and he heard Dez yell 'Found him!' before opening the door on his lower back again.

"_Ouch!_" Austin shrieked. He rolled over and stood up, his coat crinkling and his neck aching. Austin was blinded by the suddenly too bright lights. He stumbled a bit before regaining his balance by grabbing the wall a little harshly.

Just then Carrie and Ally rushed out of Dez's apartment. Carrie had her fluffy pink robe wrapped around her pyjamas. Ally was wearing a flannel sleeping shirt and matching pants. Dez just stood there with his plain shirt and shorts, knee high socks reduced to ankle length.

"Where were you Austin?" Dez asked. Austin couldn't really pinpoint where Dez's voice was coming from, since his mouth wasn't moving. Why was the room spinning? And why was Carrie hugging a pink sheep?

Or was that a cloud?

"I-I was sleeping outside your r-room because I didn't want to wake you," he got out. Dez nodded his head and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks buddy. I slept great." Dez smiled, clearly touched. Austin gave him a weak thumbs-up. He was swaying on his feet as he opened his eyes on the bright lights once more. Which was a bad idea.

Right in front of him stood Ally Dawson looking adorable in her patterned sleepwear with a scowl on her face. And the scowl was directed towards him. Austin sheepishly smiled as she walked up to him and shook him awake roughly. Which was also a bad idea.

That triggered Austin's throbbing head into a full-on headache. Last thing he remembered was slumping into Ally's arms.

...

Ally almost collapsed as Austin fell into her arms. Damn, he was heavy.

She helped Dez and Carrie carry Austin into the living room. Ally turned around and glanced at the spot where he had supposedly been all night. The floor was wet were he slept. Ally had guessed that he had been out pretty late since the news reported that it started snowing at eleven at night yesterday. She sighed as she quietly closed the door.

Austin had a black coat on that had creases that even irons might not be able to fix. His hair was a complete mess, sticking up at odd angles. One may think he was caught in a windstorm with tousled hair like that! His face resembled the carpet pattern from outside. She couldn't help but giggled at the way his nose was turning bright red. Or maybe the rest of his body was just turning paler. She wasn't sure. His lips were slightly swollen. Ally guessed they might've been frozen before.

Dez and Carrie had carried on what they were doing earlier, making another pile of pancakes for Austin. Ally turned her attention back to Austin as he was starting to stir in his sleep.

"I said... no ... Brooke," he mumbled softly before fidgeting in his sleep again. Ally snapped her attention to his sleeping form more seriously.

_I thought he was out cold._

_Haha, nice one Ally._

_Who is Brooke?_ She thought. However, he said _no_ so maybe she wasn't... nevermind. Ally sighed as she had multiple thoughts and questions for the sleeping blonde. First and foremost where he was yesterday. And second, why he wasn't there to greet her.

Austin snorted, snapping Ally out of her thoughts. He suddenly popped his eyes open, and they landed on her first. She wasn't sure if she felt a little touched or extremely mad.

Instead she sighed and pushed a lock of his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Morning sleepyhead," she sighed. The lock of hair fell back into his eyes again.

Austin blinked once, then twice. "Good morning." He sat up and rubbed his eyes, pushing the same strands of hair out of the way. They fell back into place again. Ally smiled at the sight.

Austin Moon cannot contain his hair.

Ally noticed his hands were wrinkled and he held them in fists, as if he couldn't stretch out his fingers. Ally gently grabbed his hands and pried them open, to which he winced.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Ally snorted.

"Why would you be apologizing if I just hurt you?" She asked teasingly, but she realized that he wasn't joking.

"No, I meant for not showing up to meet you at the airport." He said. He looked down. Ally was moved by his bold move. Sure, he didn't say why he wasn't there, but he said sorry even before she confronted him. Ally smiled.

"It's alright. I was a little disappointed and maybe mad at first, but it's okay," she told him. He nodded. She sucked in her breath as she went on riskily.

"Why weren't you there?" She asked softly. She was still holding his hand, to which she blushed, but she doubted that he really noticed.

"I was _busy_," he said. Ally cringed at the way he said 'busy.' It was like he didn't really want to be there. Ally raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that so?" She asked. He nodded.

Austin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as if he was suddenly under an interrogation. Ally narrowed her brown eyes at him. Suddenly she felt conscious that she was in her thin pyjamas and he was fully clothes in winter gear.

"Who's Brooke?" She asked. She saw Austin's adam's apple bob nervously. Austin furrowed his brow at her.

"I actually don't know," he let go of her hand and slipped it into the wrinkled pocket of his jacket. "She was this crazy sales clerk at this jewelry store I went to," he said. He pulled a plush box the size of her hand out of his huge pocket. Austin opened the box and Ally gasps, losing her breath for a second.

Austin seemed to do that a lot.

Take her breath away.

It was a sparkling silver necklace with a glistening red gem in the middle. It appeared to be shaped like a rose, with a green stem. She squeaked and took the box from him. She realized that must've looked horrible on his side. She gave him a long hug and put her hand in his devilish looking hair, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Austin sighed into her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled back and examined the necklace. But not before smiling at him.

"I wanted to get you something or your second trip back to New York," he said. "The cashier, Brooke, wouldn't let me get the model one and I had to argue a hell lot for it. Anyways, it was late when I came back, so I just slept outside." Austin gulped down his words as if there was something else on his mind. Ally just shrugged before smiling.

"Aw! That's really sweet Austin. Thanks!" She hugged him again before he abruptly pulled back and coughed into his arm.

"Sorry," he said. He coughed again and ended up sneezing. Ally looked at him fretfully.

"What time did you get back here?" She asked.

"Not sure," he mumbled quickly. Ally narrowed her eyes again, feeling positive that he knew _exactly_ what time he came back.

"I think you might've caught something," she said as he sneezed again. He sniffed and nodded. She put a hand to his forehead. It was burning.

"Stay here," she said as she went to go make some soup for Austin. Ally sighed happily as she made her way into the kitchen, still clutching her new gift.

Dez glanced over his shoulder and handed Ally a bowl of soup. Ally quirked her eyebrow at him.

"Bestfriend's instinct," he told her. Ally just shrugged and accepted the warm bowl of soup into her small hands. Dez was still a mystery to her. She placed the necklace into her pocket for later.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Ooh la la! Haha.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I think I've figured out a schedule for posting chapters! I'm gonna make it Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday! :)**

**Anyways. Austin &amp; Ally at the Paley yesterday. :'( Emotionally and mentally not okay. So many Raura moments. And oh my god, did ya'll see that Coss hug? Crying? Me too.**

**So, yeah. This is going to be a short chapter, but don't worry! Some things are happening in it. Might wanna stick around...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Austin was wrapped in a blanket, sipping chicken noodle soup. Ally was by his side, telling him about her flight.

Austin closed his eyes and imagined himself as a pig in a blanket. Because, that was probably what he looked like right now. Austin grumbled as the soup burned his tongue for the fifth time already. He sniffed in the scent of chicken.

Ally started talking about the _Titanic_. Austin nodded his head as he scooped another full spoon of soup into his mouth. His taste buds were on fire.

Yeah, it was impolite that he was blocking out Ally talkative voice, but he was slowly beginning to feel drowsy again. Austin dropped the spoon back into the small bowl of soup and concentrated on staying awake.

"... And then she went 'Don't let go of my hand,' and I lost it," Ally went on. Austin nodded sleepily, his eyes closing slightly.

He blinked a few times before closing his eyes completely, hoping Ally wouldn't mind if he took a nap right here and then. Her voice was very soothing, just like a soft lullaby.

"Hey! Are you falling asleep on me!" Ally asked him softly, using a light tone. Austin tried to open his eyes. He mumbled something sleepily. Ally shook him lightly to keep him from falling asleep. He needed to stay active to get better.

Napping won't do anything but make him lazy!

Ally finally got him to open his tired eyes again. The hazel iris' were surrounded by a rim of red. He heard Ally sigh.

Austin stared back at Ally. He was seriously mesmerized by how she was here right in front of him.

"Time to take your temperature again," she said. Ally grabbed the thermometer on the nearby table, as they were sitting on a mound of pillows and blankets on the floor. Austin stubbornly let the brunette take his temperature before groaning.

He felt sick to the stomach.

"C'mon we're going to go something fun!" He heard Ally say. Austin protested immediately. No more fun for him. Not for a while.

Ally grabbed one of his blanket covered arms and hauled him up. He grunted and clutched his side dramatically. His eyes were closed, but he imagined her rolling her eyes at him.

Austin pouted and stayed on the ground in a fetal position, hugging his knees to his chest as he pulled a blanket over his eyes. He must've looked like a little child to Ally.

Ally grabbed the blanket from his eyes and hauled him onto his feet. Austin stuck his tongue out and groaned again, feeling the chicken noodle soup making a U-turn. He clutched his mouth in one hand and his stomach with the other.

"Fine, if you don't want to go to the arcade, I'll bring Dez instead." Ally let go of his arm, making him land on his butt rather ungracefully if not for the blankets. Ally whipped around. "Dez!" She called. Austin leaped to his feet, straightening his shirt out and putting his arm out like a gentleman.

Thank god the soup is staying down.

"Shall we?" He asked Ally in a raspy voice. He cleared his throat. Ally giggled, swatting his muscular arm playfully.

"Let me change first!" Ally scrambled away, out the door and down the hall into another room just a few doors down. She reappeared in twenty minutes wearing a dress with leggings to block out the chills of New York. She also had boots on which she laced up tightly.

Austin grabbed his thickest coat and opened the door of the lobby for Ally who giggled again as she grabbed his arm. They walked arm in arm and smiled at each other all the way to the arcade across the street.

Austin went straight for the game he played yesterday; Kelp Me! It was basically a fishing game. He found it quite amusing.

"Damn it!" He muttered as the trout got away. He reeled in his line again and re-baited it, gluing his eyes on the line he just threw in.

Austin was too absorbed in the game to notice that Ally had slipped away. He looked up from the screen once and twenty minutes had passed. He quickly began walking around in search of Ally. He hadn't brought his phone so Ally was his next resource. He sighed as he sat down on a bench right outside the arcade.

There was no one else around except the person beside him. He couldn't quite make out if the person was a guy or girl. They had a huge newspaper covering their entire face.

"Excuse me," he hesitated, wondering if he should say 'sir' or 'ma'am.'"You haven't happened to see a girl with curly brown hair wearing a dress have you?" Austin asked. Suddenly the newspaper smacked him in the face.

"I have actually. I was looking in this thing called a mirror," Ally said giggling. Austin sighed.

"Thought I lost you," he said. "So now what?" Austin asked. Ally was just staring at him with her big brown eyes. He swallowed. She suddenly broke into a huge grin that reached her eyes.

"It was fun watching you fish," she said. "It got boring after five minutes, but you were so into it!" She squeaked. Austin laughed, a blush rising to his cheeks. Something caught his eye at a nearby store. He abruptly pulled Ally up and began to run towards it.

"Eeep!" Ally squeaked. Austin pulled her along by her wrist until he almost ran right into the glass doors. It was a music store. He flung the door open and raced to the shiny electric guitar on its pedestal, Ally still stumbling behind him.

"Slow down," she huffed. He turned back to her.

"Sorry!" He turned his attention back to the glistening, red-painted guitar and admired it. It was a limited edition CSWY212 Electric Guitar. He'd been flipping through millions of catalogues to find it, never having the slightest bit of luck. And finally, here he was, staring at the guitar. He ran his fingers on the strings lightly before sniffing the guitar. Ally wrinkled her nose.

"It smells like instruments in here," she said. Austin laughed and turned to her. "What? I work in an instrument store," Ally said. Austin nodded his head knowingly. He returned his gaze to admire the guitar once more.

Ally on the other hand, drifted off and sat down by the piano. Her fingers ran over the keys playing some chords she was working on earlier. She needed music to go with the lyrics she wrote. She played a simple note, then added some complex chords behind it. Since her hand was quite small, she got frustrated when she couldn't complete the octave. She continued to play chords until she was satisfied. Ally quickly took her book out of her purse and jotted down what she just played. She slipped it back in her purse before anyone noticed.

Ally, however did not notice Austin staring at her as she returned to filling the store with quite music. She finally looked up when he sat down on the piano bench beside her.

"You're a great piano player, Ally!" Austin said. He watched her little hands fumble a little before coming off the keys completely.

"T-thanks," she said shyly. She wasn't afraid of performing like she used to be, but Austin somehow managed to make her nervous again. Ally shook her hands out and wiped them on her dress.

Austin sensed Ally's nerves like the tension in the air. Austin quickly played a song on the piano, to ease her up.

Austin's hands ran over the keys lightly, playing a simple classical song before getting into more serious and harder songs. He ended up playing _Fur Elise _right there in the shop. When he fumbled for a bit, he sighed and took his hands off the keys. Austin stared as Ally placed her small hands on top of his and showed him the next notes.

"Like this," she murmured. Austin nodded at her, swallowing. He watched as she pressed her thumb on top of his thumb to get him to play the key. He quickly snapped out of it before playing the rest of the song. Ally took her hands off his, and placed them on her lap, next to his legs.

When he finished, Ally clapped and 'whooed' for him. Austin smiled at her, chuckling slightly. Ally stood up and looked at the time.

"It's getting late. We should get back," she said. "Think that's enough exercise for one day." Austin nodded and walked beside her. On the way back he saw an ice cream truck.

"Allyallyallyallyally!" He jumped up and down just like a little kid. The truck was parked just metres away from where they were walking towards. Ally sighed.

"But you're sick Austin!" She scolded. Austin frowned, pouting his lip. Ally bit her lip and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth. Austin smiled at his victory. He rubbed his hands together as Ally got him a sprinkle covered chocolate ice cream cone, and got a simple strawberry one for herself.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Austin said and began to lick his ice cream cone. Ally rolled her eyes playfully.

"Don't blame me if you get even more sick now!" She _hmmph_ed and walked away from him. Austin smiled at her feistiness.

They continued walking until, finishing up their ice cream cones. A breeze was coming through and Austin clutched his cold hands together. He smiled to himself.

Very subtly took Ally's hand in his cold one. Ally looked at him in surprise, but didn't say anything. Austin praised the skies that she didn't mind. He was only trying to warm his hand... And, okay, maybe he wanted to hold her hand. They walked silently, hand in hand, all the way back to the hotel.

And it was okay.

* * *

**Gasp! It's really fluffy I know. Sorry... :)**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review if ya want!**

**Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go look at old 2012 Raura pics and cry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, hello!**

**I'm actually pretty mad right now. My carpool came late, and now I only got a few hours to study for a big exam tomorrow. Uhghfjbfdjs. On top of that, I also have a presentation in a different class that I barely memorized anything for. So much to do with so little time...**

**Anyways, things are looking up for Austin and Ally in these chapters... maybe. Guess you'll have to read and find out. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

"And then?" Trish asked. Trish's eyes had that fiery blaze in them whenever she got excited over something. Ally was telling Trish about her 'adventure' with Austin the other day.

"And then I bought him ice cream because he begged me to," Ally stated. And then after that, Ally felt blood rush to her cheeks. She tried to cover it up by coughing slightly, turning her head away, but she could tell the blush was still there.

The way Austin ate ice cream like a little kid made Ally melt. He was such an adorable, goofy guy. even when he got a brain freeze, she thought he looked better than ever.

"Oooh! You're _blushing_," Trish squealed. "What happened after?" Ally didn't hesitate one bit before answering. Mostly because she was still trying to figure out if it was even real.

"He grabbed my hand, and just, held it," she said. Trish squealed again. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Looks like someone really likes you!" Trish said in a sing-song voice. Ally rolled her eyes again.

"How do you know? His hand was cold! Maybe he just wanted someone to warm his hand for him!" Ally protested, though who was she really fighting? Trish just kept squealing so Ally left to her room. Dez was beginning his production tomorrow so Ally was pretty excited.

She wondered what the movie was even about. Maybe about a great singer who wanted to be discovered?

That sounded familiar.

Ally walked into her room and closed the door quietly. She pulled out her songbook from her nightstand drawer and began to read over what she had. Ally frowned and stood up to move the curtains of the window aside to let in some light. She returned back over to her songbook and stared at what she had written down for her song-in-progress.

_There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles.  
Same old tired lonely place._

_Walls of insincerities  
Shifting eyes and vacancies_

Ally grabbed her pencil wedged between the pages and began to tap the eraser on her chin while thinking back to that night. 'That night' was the whole theme of the song, so she wanted details from it only. She quickly jotted down another line.

_Vanished when I saw your face._

Ally nodded. She liked it. It related to how she felt that night. She felt like her brain was going to explode the amount she was thinking, so she flipped to a new page and began to write a diary entry. She blushed just thinking about what to write in her personal journal.

She chewed on the back of the eraser, debating whether or not to include that Dez had accidentally worn a girl's shirt today. Ally was about to erase a line when Trish knocked on the door.

"Ally, someone here wants to see you." Trish stepped aside to reveal Austin. He wore a purple polo shirt with jeans and matching hightops. His wallet chained slapped his thigh as he nervously paced until Trish moved out of the way.

"Hey Ally!" He said brightly. Ally smiled, feeling butterflies.

Trish winked at Ally and left. "I'll let you two talk." As Trish was making her way to the door she mouthed the words 'Tell me everything.'

Ally rolled her eyes at her Latino friend. Austin stumbled into the room after Trish pushed him rather roughly, but jokingly into it. Austin regained his cool before looking at Ally.

"So, hi," he said. Ally nodded her hi to him and quickly put her pencil back in her leather book and closing it. She placed it in the drawer in her nightstand. Ally turned back to Austin.

"Hey Austin," she said. Austin smiled. Ally caught herself staring. The way his smile reached his eyes was breathtaking. He ever had those smile wrinkles around his mouth and all.

_How does he manage to look handsome even when he's doing absolutely nothing?_

"So I was wondering, if you wanted to go see a movie with me?" Austin asked shyly while looking away. Ally was beginning to drown in his eyes again when her attention snapped to his words immediately.

"What?" She responded a little shocked. Austin frowned.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me?" His request came out as a question. Austin was becoming more and more unsure of this as the clock ticked on. Ally felt a smile come to her face. Austin mirrored her expression instantly.

Oh, thank god.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" She squeaked. Austin laughed. Ally paused, frowning a little. "Did you just ask me out on a date?" She asked. Austin's smile disappeared for only a second. It reappeared as a smirk.

"If that's what you wanna call it," he said slyly. Austin leaned on the wall, playing his 'cool guy' card. Ally snorted.

"Ditch the cocky ass attitude and maybe I will," she replied, feeling a fire in her words. Austin immediately dropped his arm from where it rested on the wall. He fixed his wrinkled shirt and began to comb his hair out with his hands. Ally stifled a laugh.

"So, when should we go see a movie?" Ally asked. Austin looked up at her. He was busy shinning his shoes.

"If you're not busy right now..." He started. Ally rolled her eyes. She quickly stood up and pushed Austin out the door of her room.

"I'll be ready in fifteen," she said. Austin opened his mouth to say something, but Ally had already slammed the door on him. Austin sighed.

Girls.

...

Austin walked beside Ally as they made their way to the theatre. He walked on the outside of her, blocking the wind when it came. Even though he was still sick, he didn't want Ally to catch anything either.

"Speaking of movies, what's Dez's film going to be about?" Ally suddenly asked. Austin thought for a moment. He actually had no idea.

"I dunno," he stated blankly. "Dez keeps his ideas and film making tactics a secret." Austin said. Ally nodded.

Austin watched as she fiddled with something on the inside of her jacket. He smiled once her realized she was wearing his necklace that he bought for her. Austin tried to cover up his smile by letting his mind and eyes wander around the streets.

"Okay, makes sense," she said. "But what if he hires an actor for the 'mystery role,' and they're playing a tree?" Ally asked. "Surely they'd be mad right?" When Austin hadn't responded Ally continued. "I mean, hasn't he told you _anything_about the film?"

Austin blinked. "I know that Dez is directing it and you're the female lead?" He said. Ally sighed.

"Are you going to be apart of it?" She asked him. Austin thought about it. Dez never came up to him or even offered him anything. Austin shrugged.

"He hasn't said anything to me yet." Just then a breeze ruffled through the streets. Austin stood up straighter and blocked Ally as much as he could from the cold air. Ally finally seemed to notice his doings.

"Austin, a little New York wind never killed anyone," she said. Austin sighed.

"I was just trying to be a gentleman," he said. He saw Ally's cheeks redden.

"I appreciate it Austin but hey, look at that! We're at the theatre." They turned the block and there they were. At the theatre.

Austin was silently glad they were there, he could think of anything else to say to her. He might've just fumbled with his worlds again. They pushed the doors of the theatre open, walking in the butter fused air.

Austin nodded. He let Ally take the lead and order the tickets. They waited in line together, silently okay with the silence.

They were at the front of the line now. Ally ordered ticket's to see some movie Austin had been dying to for forever. Just when she pulled her wallet out, he placed the designated amount on the booth table, slipping the money over.

"Thanks," he said to the sales clerk. He grabbed the tickets as Ally hastily put her wallet back in her small purse. She caught up to him and scowled.

"I was going to pay, Austin!" She piped up. He smiled at her.

"And who's taking who on a date?" Austin asked. "I got you, don't worry." He said.

He saw Ally blush again under her scowl. He smiled to himself.

The classic 'pay for the girl' trick always works.

They made their way into the screening room. They chose to sit near the front. Maybe two or three rows back. Austin settled on a seat beside the last seat in the row. Ally sat to his right, and the empty seat was on his left.

They were watching a not-so new movie; Whiplash. Austin learned that Ally had got tickets to Whiplash because she adored Miles Teller, the lead. Austin rolled his eyes.

It's not that Miles Teller wasn't a great guy or anything. He actually was a really good actor. It was just... do girls have to fan over _every_ guy they find hot? Or movie actor, in this case. He grumbled when Ally showed him the comments and ratings for the movie.

Apparently, Miles Teller is pretty 'hot.'

Whatever that meant.

The room quickly filled with people. Everyone choosing their seats and then talking in hushed tones. Soon, the noise got louder. Austin glanced around. No one had chosen to sit beside him yet. Oh well. More room for him.

Suddenly, the whole room hushed as the movie started. Ally was sitting on the edge of her chair, looking at her phone. When the movie started, she scooted back to lean against the back of her chair. Austin took the opportunity to put his arm on the back of her chair, letting his hand dangle on the other side of her shoulder.

He saw Ally tense up just a little, but then relaxed. He must've imagined it.

Twenty minutes later, he found himself getting more and more into the movie. Incidentally, Miles Teller really _is_ a good actor. Austin watched as the movie played on, getting to more and more into by the second.

Austin felt some weight hit his shoulder. He turned and saw that Ally had leaned in so her head was resting on his shoulder. He felt a small smile dance onto his lips.

They stayed like that for a while.

Austin felt his leg going numb. He shook it out a little. Ally shifted a little, so he could move his leg a little more. He caught a whiff of Ally's hair. It smelled nice.

Like vanilla. Or flowers. Or maybe rainbows.

It was nice.

Austin put his nose into her hair, so he could confirm his rainbow suspicions.

Okay, maybe it didn't smell like rainbows. But it definitely smelled like happiness.

It smelled like Ally.

"Your hair smells really nice, Ally," he murmured softly. He felt Ally sit up, disappointing his warm shoulder.

"Thanks Austin," she smiled at him. Under the dark lights of the theatre he saw her eyes sparkle as she blushed.

He didn't know how long he had been staring at Ally, but they missed a good chunk of the movie when they both looked away at the same time.

Ally returned her position by leaning on his shoulder again. He sighed happily and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

Austin continued to watch the movie with Ally in his arms.

Everything was so perfect.

Austin continued to stare at the top of her head as Ally returned her attention to the movie with lazy eyes. He could feel the breaths she took as her whole body was pressed up against his arm. He relaxed and closed his eyes for a bit.

* * *

**And cue the aw's! Just kidding. You can aw if you want. :) Looks like Austin's finally got some guts huh? Next chapter might get a little interesting... Just a bit.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, let me start by saying this isn't the best chapter out there. But, let me tell you, this needed to happen okay? Yeah. ANYWAYS.**

**Hey! How are ya'll Saturdays? Mine is great so far. :) Have you guys seen Laura's WangoTango pictures yet? She looks ****absolutely amazing!**

**Alright, let's get to the point. This chapter is also kind of short. Sorry! Writer's block has been mean to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Miles Teller who?

Ally snuggled a little closer to Austin as he put his arm around her shoulder.

She had missed a good bit of the movie when she got lost in his hazel eyes again.

_Again_.

She heard Austin sigh and she smiled to herself. Ally felt so comfortable and safe in his arms. Even though she was a thousand miles from home, she felt right at it. Ally felt Austin playing with a strand of hair on her shoulder. She giggled softly.

"Grow some hair, and you won't have to play with mine," she whispered to him without looking at him. She felt Austin shift.

"But I like your hair. It's so much softer than mine," he said. Ally thought that was the most adorable thing he had said all day. She shifted and put a hand through his patted-down hair.

"It's not too bad," she joked. "B+," she told him. Austin furrowed his eyebrows and frowned at her. Ally laughed at his attempt to look offended. He huffed and turned back to the movie.

Oh yeah, the movie.

Ally turned her attention back to the movie as well. She watched about five more minutes of it, feeling completely happy. She could stay like this forever. In Austin's arms. Hmm, that seemed nice.

"Austin?"

Ally snapped her head up, hitting Austin in the temple. Ally rubbed his head apologetically, as he turned around and faced the feminine voice.

"Brooke?" Austin asked. Ally immediately sat forward, wanting to get a good look at this _Brooke_. She heard Austin cuss under his breath.

Brooke.

Wasn't that the name of the girl that Austin had mumbled in his sleep?

"How come you haven't called me yet?" Brooke asked. She had dark brown hair that she wore in waves down her back. Her brown eyes blazed with curiosity as she looked at Austin's arm around Ally.

"Listen, Brooke," Austin stared. He looked at Ally with a knowing look in his eyes before turning back to the girl. "I barely know you. I mean. That one time at the store?" Austin was about to say more but Brooke cut him off.

"Austin!" She snapped. "Stop playing around." Brooke sat in the seat beside him and looked him in the eyes. Ally tensed up at the sudden closeness between the two. "We all know you've only been avoiding me because you want another kiss!" Brooke said wildly. "Playing hard to get huh?"

What kiss?

"Kiss me," she said. Ally's jaw dropped open. As Austin started to say something, Brooke took the opportunity to lean over and kiss him, clutching his purple polo in her hands.

Ally had enough. She quickly stood up, dropping Austin's arm on the seat.

"S'cuse me," she said as she grabbed her purse and pushed past Brooke, whose mouth was connected to Austin's.

Still.

"Ally - _hmmph_," Austin tried to push Brooke off, but wow, this girl was a maniac. Ally just rolled her eyes.

"Save it, Austin." Of course Austin would have a girlfriend, or a girl after him. _Of course._ I mean, look at him.

Look at him.

Those deep, hazel eyes that looked like a pool of melted chocolate. That blonde hair that swayed just the right way, and rustled when the breeze rippled through it. His frame. Those arms though. Goddamn. Most importantly, his soft, kissable lips.

Which were still connected to Brooke's.

Ally turned around, but when she saw that Austin's 'gentleman' hair had been fisted by Brooke, she stuck her tongue out and quickly walked away.

Ally snorted. How could she be so stupid? He was a _player_ for god's sake. Of course he would have girls after him. She was just another one of his pawns in the game that he played.

Ally brushed out the door of the theatre, feeling stupid as hell. Stupid as bloody hell. She walked faster, away from the theatre, sniffing in the cold air that soothed her burning lungs.

Ally walked faster as things began to blur around her. She clutched her coat closer to her body. A cold breeze rippled through the city, causing Ally to sneeze. She sighed sadly.

_I really thought Austin liked me._

Ally wiped away a tear that had slipped and pushed the button on the elevator. Ally fumbled for Trish's apartment key before finally jiggling the door open. Thank goodness Trish wasn't home.

Ally slammed the door to her room and threw her purse on the bed. She kicked her shoes off and flung her jacket across the room. She felt like screaming, and crying and exploding.

Ally grabbed a zebra striped pillow and screamed into it.

_Damn you, Austin._

Ally clutched the pillow in her arms and she cradled it back and forth. Her breathing had began to become choppy as the tears fell down her face. She cried out loud, before covering her mouth, breathing slowly.

No. She would not be fazed by this. This is what weak girls do. They cry over their _boyfriends_ and _troubles_. But no, Ally was not going to let Austin be something she would cry over.

Okay, yes. She felt betrayed and backstabbed. And maybe a little disgusted that Brooke was such a ravenous beast like that, but still. She was on a date with Austin, for god's damn sake. She thought that he had really liked her.

She cleaned herself up, occasionally breaking down again, but then regaining her cool. She opened the drawer to her nightstand and took the pencil off the page of her song.

It was a good song.

But it was about _him_.

Ally hiccupped. No, she would not get rid of the song. It was still too precious to her.

Ally sighed. She turned to a new page and began to write a diary entry. She scribbled furiously as the thoughts in her brain became words on the page. Ally quickly signed the bottom of the page when she was finished.

Ally stared out the window for a while after that. Watching all the couples holding hands and stuff.

Bleh.

Ally found herself mesmerised by the way New York was beautiful under the fading light as the night began to settle in. The snowfall had began again as the tiny snowflakes made their way down into the streets of New York.

Man, it was beautiful.

Just then, Ally heard knocking coming from her door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Trish," came Trish's voice.

"Come in," she sighed. Trish opened the door and stepped inside. Ally's room was a complete mess. Trish carefully stepped over the things scattered across the floor as she made her way to where Ally was sitting on the windowsill.

"Hey," her bestfriend said softly. "You okay?" Trish began rubbing Ally's back sympathetically.

"Honestly," she sighed. "No. But it's okay. I'm not gonna let this affect me!" Ally said as convincingly as possible. Trish smiled, obviously fooled by Ally.

"You go, Ally!" Trish said. "Don't let some boy come into your life, sweep you off your feet, and then break your heart!" Trish yelled. Ally laughed. The words stung a little, but she laughed anyways.

Trish began to open the window on the New York night. Ally turned to look at her through her tears that had formed from laughing so hard.

"Wha-what are you doing? It's cold!" She said between breaths. Trish turned to Ally with that mischievous look in her eye.

"Telling the world about what a jerk Austin is," she replied simply. Trish took a deep breath and screamed out the window.

"AUSTIN MOON IS A HUGE JERK!" Trish yelled. Ally doubled over laughing. She joined Trish at the window.

"AUSTIN MOON IS A HUGE TWO-TIMING JERK!" Ally added. "HE EATS SO MANY PANCAKES THAT I'M SURPRISED HE ISN'T ONE!" Ally laughed, but Trish just stared at Ally.

"Maybe you should leave the insults to me," Trish patted Ally's back. Ally laughed along with Trish as they yelled things about Austin out the window.

And honestly, Ally felt alive. She screamed at the top of her lungs with Trish until the people of New York told them to shut up before they called the cops. They even got complaints from the lobby. Ally and Trish continued to laugh as they closed the window on the world.

"Never let a guy get you down, Ally," Trish said. Ally nodded. Trish really had become more mature.

"Thanks Trish," Ally said. The two girls hugged eachother tightly before Trish got up and grabbed Ally's phone.

"How about we order some pizza for the both of us?" Trish said. "Must be better than my cooking anyways," she said. Ally giggled. Trish left the room and returned with a bunch of home movies.

"Now, the real question is," she held up two DVD boxes. "Lion King or Little Mermaid?"

Ally snorted.

"The Little Mermaid. I mean is that even a question?" The two girls laughed.

_I'll be okay._

* * *

**This probably never happens in real life, but hey. My story, my world. :) Yeah. Hopefully you'll enjoy the next few chapters! My favourite one is actually coming up!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! And guess what? For once I have no homework riding on my back! Because I finished it all... Yeah. Haha.**

**So how's life?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Austin jerked awake as the daylight streamed through the windows suddenly.

"Rise and shine, buddy!" Austin groaned as Dez ripped the covers off of the bed. Luckily, Austin was still fully clothed from his date with Ally.

Or Brooke.

He wasn't even sure anymore.

Austin had returned to the hotel when it all went down yesterday. He slumped into bed and wanted nothing to do but sleep forever, never ever ever wanting to wake up and face the world ever again.

After Ally had left, he managed to get the attention of the ushers. They pulled Brooke off of him. Some of the guys gave him a thumbs up, while the others frowned at him disapprovingly.

Brooke got banned from the theatre for PDA. And Austin, well. Let's say that he isn't going back there for the next few weeks. Or the next few weeks after that. At least he wasn't banned for eternity like Satan-knows-who.

After that disaster, he had caused so much of a commotion that the movie had to stop being screened, because they were talking too loud and causing too much of a distraction that literally no one could watch anymore. They were losing customers.

Talk about bad luck.

Austin had tried to call or text Ally after that. Stating it a million times that he was sorry and that he wasn't attracted to Brooke whatsoever. He even told her that he got Brooke and him kicked out of the theatre, hoping to get some sympathy out of her.

Ally hadn't replied.

But he realized the reason why. He walked around for a bit after getting humiliated even more when Brooke winked at him and said, "Call me," after practically getting thrown out of the theatre. Some of the ushers whistled when she winked at him. And he grumbled, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.

When he got back to the hotel, night had already fallen, casting shadows every which way. Austin shivered as a breeze rustled through his jacket. He was still pretty sick, sniffling every now and then. Suddenly, the wind wasn't all that he was hearing.

He had whipped his head to the noise when he heard his name. Finding the source of the noise, he listened carefully. Austin gritted his teeth.

"_AUSTIN MOON IS A HUGE TWO-TIMING JERK!_" He stopped listening after that. Ally saw him the wrong way! He wasn't a two-timer. He wasn't even a one-timer!

And that's when he wrapped himself in a cocoon of bed sheets, not bothering to change out of his contaminated clothing. He even slept with his wallet, which was a bad idea. Once he awoke with the chain around his neck.

Austin sighed.

"C'mon, buddy, wake up! I need your help with the production," Dez's voice snapped him back to reality. Austin rubbed his eyes and frowned.

"You need my help?" Austin asked, removing his hands from his eyes. Dez nodded. He wore his director hate and scarf, as he always did when he was directing.

"I need you to step in as the male lead," Dez said. He sighed a put a hand to his forehead. "Zac Efron cancelled on me at the last second," he told Austin. Austin nodded sympathetically.

"Sure buddy, I'll be the lead." Austin said, though he doubted Zac really cancelled, let alone talked to Dez or was even apart of it in the first place. He realized that Ally would have to talk to him if he was the lead, since she was the female lead. They'd have to rehearse lines together, spend a lot of time together and maybe just maybe...

"Great!" Dez said excitedly. "Get your chow down, we start at nine!" Dez closed the door to his room and Austin rubbed his neck. He grabbed a clean change of clothes from his suitcase and walked into the bathroom.

"_Gah!_" Austin stared at himself in the mirror. His hair stood up at odd angles and his eyes were surrounded by a rim of tiredness. His mouth was slightly swollen and he even caught sight of a small bruise on the side of his neck. His collared polo shirt had been wrinkled and needed a good ironing to get out.

Austin began to brush his teeth with a small amount of endless Aquasmile. He hummed as he brushed his teeth, trying to feel pumped for the day. Austin grumbled and spit the toothpaste out.

Even music wasn't going to fix his horrid mood.

Austin quickly cleaned himself up as good as possible. He threw the shirt in the corner of the room.

May need to burn it too.

He fixed his hair, but no matter what he did, a strand at the back kept sticking up. He sighed. Austin ran a comb through his hair again, but suddenly he lost it. Austin lost the comb in his hair.

Oh god.

Austin moved on to fixing his face. He rinsed his face in cold water and tried to rub the tiredness out of them. He sighed when nothing seemed to be working.

Finally, Austin just wore another collared shirt to cover the bruise on the side of his neck. He buttoned it all the way to the top, trying to hide that hideous thing Brooke left behind. He looked about 13% better than he did this morning.

Hey, it was better than nothing.

Austin quickly did a once over of himself, inspecting if he was presentable yet. Far from, but it'll have to do. Austin closed the door of this bathroom and cleaned up his room a little bit, stalling some more. He made sure that he was late before walking in, trying to seem like it was no big deal.

He opened the door into Dez's living room to see that the meeting had already started.

Dez motioned for Austin to sit in the chair next to Ally. He sat on the edge of the chair, as far away from her as possible, just in case she might want to explode on him now. Ally rolled her eyes and kept them fixed on her script in front of her. Austin sat down uncomfortably as his legs were sore. He winced when Ally accidentally drove her heel into his foot.

'Accidentally.'

"Sorry," she told him sarcastically. She finally looked at him. He noticed that she didn't look away until Dez cleared his throat. Austin turned around to give Dez his full attention.

Or tried to, at least.

"So, Zac just cancel, so Austin here is out new lead for the film." Austin gave a small smile to whoever was looking at him. He wasn't really paying attention to the talking and stuff.

But really, the film just had him, Ally, Trish, Carrie and a few of Austin and Dez's mutual friends.

So Carrie _was _going to be part of the film. Austin narrowed his eyes at Dez who gave him a questioning look. He nodded his head at Carrie and then shrugged, indicating what he wanted to ask. Dez just mouthed the words 'I got you.'

What?

There was Jace. The skater dude who apparently is getting to know Trish really well. Austin watched as the two snickered over something before Dez hushed the room. They stopped and looked at Dez before returning to their loud conversation. Trish snorted when Jace made some smart remark about 'working.'

There was also Gavin. Gavin and Austin haven't really exchanged more than 'hi's' and 'hello's,' but they were pretty alright with each other. Gavin was as tall as him and Dez. He had golden-brown hair, styled with Texture Cream. He was also a country boy, always talkin' bout his ol' man.

Austin glanced around the room.

That was the cast.

"Alright! We're going to start a table reading for the first scene! This scene is a little introduction about the movie!" Dez called. He said something else, but Austin wasn't really listening.

Austin barely cooperated during the reading. His mind wandered elsewhere.

Elsewhere aka Ally Dawson.

Austin glanced at her odd expression. Her face was scrunched up like she was trying to concentrate, but it looked like she was trying not to be bothered by someone staring at her - oh.

Oops.

"Austin?" Austin snapped his head to Dez who called his name. "It's your line, buddy," he told Austin. Austin nodded.

Dez then decided to start the readings on random scenes, not going in order. Same goes for the way they were filming the movie. He said it was good to randomize the scenes, something he learned from Spike Stevens, his favourite director.

"Uh, _you look handsome_," he read the line, frowning as it rolled off his tongue. Dez slapped the main script against his forehead.

"That was Ally's line! Yours is the one underneath!" Dez sighed as he whispered something about amateurs. Austin grumbled, squinting and reading the line that was his.

Maybe he should highlight it like what everyone else was doing.

_"Thank you, darlin'. You're not so bad yourself. What's a little pretty missy doin' all alone by herself on such a fine afternoon,"_ he read.

_"I'm just - "_ Ally stopped dead in her tracks, gulping. She took a huge breath. _" -Waiting for the right guy to come around. You see, I've been searching high and low. Sea to sea. All the men these days seem to either be _playboys or dirtbags!" Ally spat out the last few words. Austin winced as he realized the irony of how they had to do _this scene_ in _this situation_. He tried shooting Ally an apologetic look.

Ally just returned her attention back to the script. Luckily, he only had that one line in the scene, as their characters get interrupted. He watched as Ally started saying her lines more relaxed now that he wasn't the one to talk to her.

"Ally."

She didn't even look at him, but he saw her tense up.

"Ally, I - "

"Shush!" Ally put a finger to her lips. Austin frowned. She was still avoiding him.

"Ally - "

"_Shhhh!_" She snapped at him. "Dez was saying something important, and was trying to listen like the polite person I am, and you just interrupted!" Ally gave him a whack with her script. He rubbed his head gently.

"First of all, _ow!_ Second, what happened yesterday with me and Brooke I just wanted to say that - " His eyes nearly popped out of his head when Ally stuffed her script in his mouth. He recoiled immediately, eyes blazing at the brunette who mirrored his anger.

Austin couldn't believe that someone so small, could posses so much power.

"Would you two, _shut it?_" Dez's temple vein throbbed. He glanced at the two co-stars sitting side by side. Austin saw the light go off in Dez's head, indicating that he saw the tension between the two right now.

"How about we take five?" Dez called, effectively finding a way for Ally to escape his desperate attempts of talking to her. Ally took off, out the door and down the hall back to Trish's apartment.

"Ally!" He called after her. Austin sighed as she slammed the door in his face, hitting him in the nose. He staggered backwards just a bit, stepping on something, hearing a _crack_.

Oh _there_ was his comb!

He grumbled and swung the door open, chasing after Ally. He raced down the halls as fast as his legs could take him. Austin gasped for breath. Ally was such a tease; she was faster than him! His lungs burned and his muscles ached.

But not as much as his heart.

"Ally!" Austin tried again, this time, gaining her attention for a brief second before she turned around and snorted. Her eyes narrowed as if he were a piece of lint on her clothing.

"Fuck off!" She yelled at him, giving him a deathly stare. He stopped in his tracks. Austin had never heard Ally cuss before. She continued to walk towards the end of the hallway, leaving Austin to mope at his lost.

"Ally!" Austin called one last time, his voice filling the empty hallway.

* * *

**Aw, poor Austin! I promise things will be looking up soon...**

**Soon...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I'm back! Almost getting to the middle point of the story.. everything starts going downhill from there... Just kidding! It gets better, I promise!**

**I'm in the process of editing a new fic I recently completed last week. It'll be a short one, but it's a bit more well developed than this one. I might have it up after exams are done, since they're coming up soon. Gotta study hard!**

**Anyways, enough of me blabbering about life, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Austin woke up the next morning feeling hollow and dried out. He felt like a flower that didn't get enough water, left to wilt and wait, wondering when the next bout of rain will come. And will it come as a blazing storm with strong wind? Or a gentle pitch of fresh rain, leaving dew on the grass.

Either way, he felt empty.

Austin got up out of bed, already late for another table reading session. He quickly changed from his shirt and boxers into something more presentable. He buttoned up a blue flannel and rolled the sleeves up past his elbows. He added a vest on the outside of that, feeling _vesty_ today.

Austin brushed his teeth quickly and then combed his hair with one half of his comb. He grunted when his hair still refused to be tamed. Austin left his bathroom and room feeling slightly better about himself.

But not a lot.

The party literally doesn't start until he walks in. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look up and see Austin enter. He was already fifteen minutes late anyways, so he probably should've expected it. Austin slowly took his seat beside Ally's, which was empty since she was busy chatting with Gavin.

"Buddy, how are you?" Dez said through fake enthusiasm. Clearly, he was irritated that Austin hadn't been on time for the table reading. Austin shrugged, brushing off Dez's stare.

"Great. Let's get this over with," he sighed. Dez stared at him with a frown, but then quickly shook it off, as if this was another 'Bad Austin Day,' as he liked to call them.

"Alright, we're going to go through today's reading and then you guys can start memorizing lines. We'll start with scene 4, where Cecilia - played by Ally - runs into Kris - played by Austin," Dez said.

Dez waited until everyone scrambled back into their respective seats around the small dining room table. He sat at the head of it, flipping through the script he wrote, waiting for everyone, occasionally looking up to see if they were in place.

When everyone found their place, he shifted slightly so he was closer to Ally. He wanted to see if she was still ignoring him. Austin leaned over, pretending to drop his script. It landed right beside Ally's foot.

Austin waited to see if she would pick it up for him, or even let him pick it up. When she hadn't moved, he sighed and leaned over, arm outstretched to grab his papers off the dusty floor.

"And, action!"

He saw Ally shift in her seat as she read her highlighted line from her script.

_"Oh, I'm so sorry!"_ Ally recited. The whole scene was about how Cecilia bumped into Kris while walking in Central Park. It was how they felt connected afterwards that sparked the idea of the whole movie.

_"It's fine,"_he read. _"What's a pretty girl like you doing without a pretty gentleman?"_ He frowned. He'd have to consult Dez on the lines later.

Pretty doesn't really go with gentleman.

Does it?

Austin glanced over at Ally and saw her gulp. The next line was where Cecilia was supposed to say how handsome Kris looked, while acting a little swoony. She was also supposed to admit that he was the most handsome gentleman here.

He saw Ally cringe.

"Sorry," Ally mumbled. "I don't think I can, uh, _rehearse_, right now," she said. Ally abruptly stood up and Dez just sighed. Ally quickly headed for the door of the apartment, covering her face with her hair.

"Alright everyone, take five!" Dez quickly went over to the coffee maker and started a new batch. He watched as Dez sighed to himself. This was probably another one of his 'Bad Dez Days.'

Austin followed Ally out of Dez's apartment. This time, he was quick enough to reach her before she had a chance to slip from his grasp again. Austin followed her quickly when her footsteps quickened, realizing that she was being followed.

He grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her small form to him.

She was wearing a red tank top today, with ruffles all along the front of her shirt. She also had her gray jacket tied tightly around her small waist. Her tiny legs were covered by a pair of black leggings, making them seem smaller than they needed to be. Austin frowned when he realized her shoelaces weren't done up.

They always were.

"Ally, wait," he started. Ally turned around and tried to yank her wrist from his grip. She hadn't succeeded after seconds of struggling. Her eyes blazed with unexplained emotion.

"Let me go, Austin," she sighed. "What's your deal anyways? Why would you want to stop me when you've got _Brooke_," Ally sneered. Austin felt her words burn a hole right through him. He loosened his grip just a little bit, so that she thought she had defeated him.

Just as he thought, Ally yanked her wrist away, only to be stopped by Austin's hand that had clamped a stronger grip on the same wrist. Ally stumbled a little bit, and he caught her, standing centimetres apart.

He'll always catch her.

"Ally, listen to me," he said. He was holding her with a steely grip so she would actually listen to him this time. Ally struggled, but when she found out that it was no use she sighed and lowered her head.

The air grew thick.

"It was just a huge misunderstanding!" He started. "I met Brooke at the jewellery store the day I bought you your necklace," Austin said. "_She_ was the crazy sales clerk who wouldn't let me go. When she did, she wrote her number on the gift receipt and kissed me. That's it." When Ally still wasn't looking at him, he frowned.

"Ally?" Austin felt like she was slowly slipping from his grasp. And not in the physical way.

Ally stood still for a little, and he felt himself being swallowed whole when Ally shifted. He saw her eyes flash with something. Austin almost started smiling, but then Ally spoke up.

"You've got to be kidding me! How many times have you said that already!" Ally fumed over. Austin gaped at her.

"What do you mean?" Austin had began to think she was going to forgive him.

Nope.

"You're a freaking player! How many girl's hearts have you broken? How many cliche apologies have you recited? Huh?" Ally dared him with her big brown eyes. "Tell me, Austin!"

Austin sighed. Suddenly, he lowered his face, so he was eye level with her. He was impressed; she stood her ground, refusing to give in.

Feisty one.

"I swear, you're the only girl I've got eyes on," he said quietly, finally admitting it to himself and the girl he liked. To be honest, he didn't really know how to answer any of her questions anyways. Better to come out with the truth now.

Austin felt Ally's body go rigid. She stood there, with her big doe eyes, staring at him. And he got lost in them. The brown shifting into different colours under the light. Sometimes, her eyes look green, or a hazel-green, when the light hit them perfect. But other times, her eyes were pure gold.

"Really?" Ally blinked at him. Her big brown eyes looked tired beyond her years. Her face was a little blotchy but that didn't matter.

"Really." Austin said. "Ally. I'm sorry I ruined our first date," he said sincerely. Austin used a soft voice, willing for her to understand. He felt his heart beating fast. This was it.

Ally looked at him through her lashes.

Ally looked like she was weighing her options. To trust him, or to not. She finally smiled a little, and Austin let out the breath he was holding, sighing with relief. His heart was literally beating out of his chest. With fear, hope, relief. Everything.

"It's alright, Austin." Ally shifted her feet, putting her weight down on the other foot. Ally bit her lip, continuing slowly. Austin watched as she lowered her head, her reply coming out no more than a whisper.

"I guess, I felt a little played, you know? You're like this, popular, handsome guy. And I'm just a small girl from Miami." By the end of the sentence, her voice had raised just a bit, trying to hide what she really felt.

But he saw through it.

Austin smiled. "You think I'm handsome?" Austin said bluntly, finding a way to be cocky. Ally rolled her eyes.

"I'll have to get back to you on that," she smiled, looking up at him. Austin huffed.

Worth a shot.

"So me and you," he let go of Ally's wrist and gestured between the two of them, "We're okay?" He felt the tension clear up now that everything was off their chests. He almost felt like he could fly.

Almost.

Ally suddenly narrowed her eyes at him, like he had just asked if she had three heads instead of four. He gulped, shifting his feet uncomfortably. Austin felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Ally smiled, giving in to the act. "We're okay." Austin smiled back, sighing in obvious relief. He went in for a hug, wrapping his big arms around her tiny body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy toes. He smiled to himself.

"Oh and Ally," he pulled back gently, "I'm from Miami, too." She giggled. Ally began to pat his hair down as he sighed and tried to push her off.

"Ally!" He wined. Ally was too busy fixing his hair.

"Austin, your hair is a mess. I can't stand it," she stated while running a comb through his blonde locks.

"Where did you get a comb?" He asked dubiously. Ally sighed.

"I always have one," she retorted. "Now come on, we've got to do something about those bags under your eyes." Ally pulled him back into Dez's apartment as he sighed to himself.

"Hmm," Ally sighed to herself. "Maybe we might need to pluck those eyebrows of yours..." She pulled him back into their rehearsal apartment. They both sat down in their respective seats side by side.

"What?" Austin sputtered.

That sounded painful.

"I'm kidding!" Ally giggled. She seemed so much at ease now that Austin couldn't help but laugh. He watched as Ally finished brushing his hair, giving him her comb.

"Keep it," she said. Her eyes twinkled with a mischievous glint. Austin narrowed his eyes at her.

"What did you do to it? Is it going to explode?" He playfully took the brush, trying to be as wary and cautious of it as possible. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Ally who just giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Something like that."

* * *

**Told you things are looking up! Haha.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, hello! I am back!**

**So, all I've been working on lately are one-shots, since I've finished writing this story**_**and**_**another one that I mentioned in the last chapter. I'll have it up when exams are done. Promise!**

**Before you begin, let me just say that even though this chapter is a little short, it's one of my favourites (yeah I'm Canadian). I'm pretty proud of this chapter actually. I'm surprised at how I even came up with it on the spot the day I was writing it.**

**Anyways, sorry for blabbering. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Austin sighed as he licked his ice cream cone that Ally had bought for him. Going to the arcade, then music store, then ice cream truck was a routine between the two now.

He always got a chocolate cone with sprinkles, and she always got her plain strawberry one. Before their routine of frozen dairy, they walk together to the music store and gaze at the selection of percussions, woodwinds and brass instruments.

Austin would always try to will Ally to play the piano again, but she would always brush him off, telling him he should go play the drums or something. And so he did. He played the drums loud and clear, and when he glanced back at the slender brunette, she would be playing chords on the piano quietly. The piano was drowned out by his loud banging.

Sometimes, he would play a random beat, and watch he move her fingers over the keyboard subtly, playing down a melody only her ears can hear. When she liked it, she slipped her leather book out of her purse very secretly, jotting what she had played down.

She never told him why.

He never asked her why.

Austin glanced at the shy brunette who was busily writing in that leather book of hers whenever she got the chance. He tried to casually lean over and read it once, but failed miserably.

She had snapped at him and told him to stay out of her business with a harsh tone. But then laughed it off as she was telling him how 'scared' he looked.

Pfft.

"Austin," he heard Ally call him. He snapped his head towards her. "Your ice cream cone just melted in your hand," she informed him. Austin took a glanced at his chocolate ice cream cone.

"Aw man!" The frozen chocolate flavoured dairy was dripping down his gloved hand and onto his lap. It splattered over and was beginning to dry up. It looked real bad if you were to look at it from that angle...

Ally giggled and leaned over with a napkin in her hand.

"Let me help you," she sighed, closing her song book. She reached over and wiped the mess off his hand, holding it in her bare one, since she could only write with bare hands.

Apparently, gloved hands made her writing 'messy.'

She contently rubbed the staining substance from his gloved hand and he watched as she was about to rub it off his lap too when a wild blush approached her face.

"Uh - maybe you should -"

"Yeah."

She handed him a napkin and he began dabbing away the mess, soaking up the liquid dairy. Austin spent a second glancing at Ally by pretending to crack his neck. She was still flustered from what just happened.

Aw.

Just then he heard Ally's phone ring with the familiar noise known as Jackson's latest hit.

"Ally Dawson has friends?" His eyes bulged out of his head mockingly. She gave him a glare saying 'really?' He looked at her, daring for her to say something. Ally just rolled her pretty brown eyes at him and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Austin walked away to throw the wasted napkins in the garbage, dusting off fake dust from his jeans and jacket. He carefully tested the area on his lap with a finger to see if it was still noticeable.

Aside from a few cone crumbs, he was A OK.

"That's awful!" He heard Ally say as he sat back down. Austin gave her a questioning look as she held a finger out, wanting him to wait. He waited patiently as she nodded to whoever was on the other line of the call.

"Yeah, I'll tell him." Ally clicked her phone off after saying bye to whoever was on the line.

"'Sup?"

"Dez and Trish were stuck in an elevator together," she explained. Austin couldn't contain his laughter. He wiped a freezing tear off his face, clutching his hurting sides.

"What?" He exclaimed as Ally stopped when she knew he wasn't even listening anymore. "Sorry! Sorry!" He gasped for air. Ally waited until he was containable before starting where she left off.

"Yeah, apparently only Trish made it out sane." Ally said seriously. "What do you think she did to Dez?"

"Well, let's see," he said, cooling down. He let out a sigh as the laughing fit left him.

Felt good to laugh every now and then.

"A lot of things," he said after a while, startling Ally.

"Forgot you were there," she sighed. Austin noticed that the book had captured her attention again.

With its leather cover and flimsy pages.

What was so great about a leather book anyways?

That gave him an idea.

He yanked Ally up my the wrist, effectively making her book land in a melting snow puddle.

"Austin!" Ally shrieked, yanking her arm away from him. She picked up her precious book from the liquid mess on the ground.

"Oops," he said sheepishly. Ally glared daggers at him. She cradled the book in her arms, trying to dry the water by shaking it. The pages flapped around and stuck together. They almost started to freeze in the New York winter.

"Ugh!" She yelled. She was forced to hold the pages open so that the inside dried. Ally nearly freaked out every time someone even _looked_ at her.

"Calm down," Austin had led her to a mall somewhere and was looking at some of the items through the windows.

Ah.

Perfect.

...

"Now is not the time to shop, Austin!" Ally gritted her teeth as her book dripped again.

"It'll make you feel better!" Austin grabbed her wrist suddenly and walked into the most spunky place he could find. "Also, it's warmer in here than outside. Your pages won't freeze together."

That shut her up.

The shop sold leather jackets, combat boots, lots and lots of black clothing and a bunch of piercing jewellery. It even had those punk rock kind of clothing for sale. It was one of those scary emo stores that everyone was so afraid to walk into.

"Austin what are we doing in a freakshow shop?" Ally asked, hugging her Christmas sweater around her small body. Her book was now dry enough to put away, so she slipped it back in her matching purse.

Ally stumbled after Austin who seemed to be perusing a death wish as they entered the interior of the shop. The sales clerk glared at the two of them, clearly irritated that they were too happily dressed kids, happy with their lives.

Unlike her on the other hand who looked like she had more tattoos than skin.

"Why are you so attracted to that leather book of yours?" He asked suddenly, eyes full of menace as he turned on her. She stepped back a little to make sure that was _Austin_.

Her Austin.

Well.

The Austin she knew.

Not that he was hers or anything.

Sigh.

"Tell me!" He demanded, his voice full of fake desperation. Ally rolled her eyes. Austin raised his eyebrows, giving her that adorable look of innocence.

"I don't know, it's just a secret diary. My song book. The one place I can really express my feelings and thoughts..." She went on and on until she noticed that Austin wasn't even there anymore. She must've started pacing when she rambled on.

Ally tended to do that a lot.

"Austin?" She called, walking around the strange place. It was pretty creepy.

All these tattooed people walking around looking for the most _hideous_ pair of pants there was. Ally shivered.

Suddenly a pair a warm hands grabbed her from behind and into a dressing room.

Her first instinct was to scream and run and kick whoever was kidnapping her or whatever. A strong hand clamped over her mouth. She recognized the rough calluses of his hand.

_His_ hand.

Ally gasped as she was greeted with Austin wearing a brown leather jacket, smoothing his hair out like some old fashioned biker while facing the mirror on the opposite wall. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

"'Sup?" He looked at her seductively. She giggled. Ally howled with laughter as Austin stood there looking like a huge potato.

He leaned his arm on one wall of the dressing room as he frowned at her suddenly. Ally burst into another fit of giggles, almost falling over. Her laughs filled the empty dressing room.

_I wonder if anyone's ever laughed in this hellhole._

"Are-are you wearing a l-leather jacket?" She gasped between giggles. He nodded.

"Since leather really worked for that book of yours I was thinking 'Hey maybe it would work for me too!'" Austin showed off his guns to Ally, making her laugh even more. She clutched her stomach, slapping the ground.

"Please! Don't _ever_ wear that hideous jacket ever again!" She told him as he took it off, pouting at his genius plan that backfired.

So much for leather.

Man, that book was lucky.

"Just be who you are!" Ally told him. She got up off the ground as he was inspecting the jacket, like it was the flaw and not the plan itself. Ally watched as Austin back was turned to her, staring at himself in the mirror.

He was frowning at himself, wondering what went wrong. She doubted he even heard her the first time.

"You think I'd look better in a black leather jacket?" He asked, rubbing his chin and narrowing his hazel eyes at her. She giggled from behind him. When he still hadn't turned around she sighed.

"Just be who you are," she repeated more quietly. Ally stepped forward from behind him. He was still facing the mirror, so he couldn't see her.

She wrapped her tiny arms around him from behind, putting her face against his sturdy back. Her small hands found the front of his lean stomach. She brushed her hands up and down his abs, finding relief when he relaxed against her, sighing.

* * *

**See? Wasn't that adorable? I got the feels just reading my own work. Asdfghjkl!**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter is gonna be a big, important, and long one. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, first of all. Let me just say that I lied last chapter. Now before you hurt me, I just wanted to say that I thought this was going to be the long chapter. Well. It's not. It's gonna be the **_**next **_**chapter. Sorry!**

**I guess this chapter is a little important too... maybe. You'll find out as you read it. :)**

**Anyways, hopefully you're all having a wonderful day and whatnot. This is the last day of my break. I should actually be studying for exams right now...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

"CUT!" Dez yelled suddenly. It was the second week of filming, and they had been at the same scene for over an hour. Kris had run into Delilah - played by Carrie - and was trying to convince her to help the very shy Cecilia with something.

The problem was that Carrie always either forgot her lines or she wasn't focused enough to do the scene.

Carrie frowned at Dez as he grabbed Carrie's arm gently. Carrie looked at Austin, and then back over to Ally. Ally just shrugged.

"Alright, I think all we need to do is relax and get rid of the nerves," Dez said as he pulled Carrie aside. "Everyone have the rest of the day off!" Dez called over his shoulder. Ally frowned as Austin shook out his hair.

"You're ruining it," she pouted at him. Ally had since then, fixed Austin's hair every morning. She couldn't stand the way Brooke had grabbed it that day. She shuddered just thinking about it.

Austin had just shook out his neatly combed over 'do. It stuck up in midair, as if it were frozen in that position. Which it really was. That boy needed a lot of hair gel.

"Sorry, it was tickling my ears," he said. Ally giggled. Only Austin would apologize for something as stupid as that. Austin smiled as her laughs filled the slowly emptying room.

Ally turned around and went to go get a cup of coffee. It was only about nine in the morning, but they had been up since seven. She grabbed the handle of the maker and poured some in a ceramic cup. The marble glass warmed as the liquid poured over.

Ally grabbed some milk and poured it in. Plain, black coffee was a bit bitter. She liked to water it down with some milk.

Ally stirred her mixture with a small teaspoon, lightly blowing on the drink trying to cool it down. She glanced around the room, doing a survey of the people.

Trish and Jace were gone. As they always were when break was announced. Ally always wondered where they went, but never cared that much to ask. Ally had noticed that they had been spending a lot of time together. But again, never cared that much to ask.

Gavin was still lurking about, on his phone and talking in that ol' country accent of his. Apparently, he was talking about some pig mud run that to someone on the other end of the line. Ally watched as he flashed her a smile and left the room abruptly.

She had been pressed against the kitchen counter, leaning across the top, stirring and sipping her coffee. The only two people left in the room were here and Austin.

Austin.

Austin's eyes were on her.

Had it been that way the whole time?

She watched as Austin made his way over to her slowly. Ally's breath hitched as he approached her slowly with a smirk plastered on his tanned face. He walked with slow strides, stretching her patience, putting her on the edge.

Austin stopped at the other end of the counter, leaning over it so he was inches away from the middle. She got a good look at him in those few seconds before he spoke.

Especially those eyes.

Goddamn.

His hair was now a messy mop, splayed out over his forehead, sticking up at odd angles. He wore a brown trench coat for his role as Kris, and a matching detective hat that was recently picked up off the ground. His dress shirt was tucked neatly into his jeans. Dez told Austin to wear dress shoes, but as Ally looked down and around the counter, he was wearing high tops.

Classic Austin.

"Whatcha lookin' at Ally?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Ally giggled again, turning away as she felt the blush make its way to her face.

"You're not wearing dress shoes?" She questioned. The blonde flicked a lock of hair from his eyes. He returned his soft gaze to hers. She melted under his gaze. He looked at her with such _emotion_.

"Nah. Dez's feet are smaller than mine," he simply said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I was just in the process of asking you out on a second date." He said bluntly. "Where was I? Oh yes," he smirked and took a piece of paper out of his pocket.

Austin took a deep breath. Ally, on the other hand, felt herself holding a breath in. Suddenly Austin crinkled the paper and looked Ally in the eye.

"Ally, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He asked confidently, leaning back so she could see him fully. Ally gasped. Another date with Austin?

"You don't think it's too early for another date after that disaster date?" Ally asked. She saw Austin's mouth press together to form a hard line. The vein in his neck throbbed for just a second.

"It only turned into a disaster when I heard 'Austin Moon is a huge two-timing jerk,' coming from your window," he stated, glaring at Ally playfully. Ally rolled her eyes. Though, she felt a little like rolling her eyes that he would think that _that_was the only disastrous thing about their last date.

"C'mon Ally!" Austin pleaded, returning to the point. "This time we'll be at a restaurant with people who aren't Brooke!" Austin said, meaning it. She saw the pleading look in his eyes. Was he really so desperate for another date with her? She felt a little shiver. Would he go that far for her?

"How can you be so sure?" Ally said, narrowing her eyes. Austin straightened, fixing his coat suddenly.

"Because I heard Brooke was allergic to seafood," he said, eyes sparkling. "And this is a seafood restaurant." He whispered as if it were a secret.

Ally thought about it for a second. Austin really planned out everything huh? Ally rolled her eyes dramatically at him. But secretly, she was happy to confirm her suspicions of her earlier thoughts.

"Fine, Mr. Moon, I suppose I could go on _another_ date with you," she said, trying to make it sound like she was uninterested. Austin smiled. She was doing a good job at this uninterested thing.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven." Without waiting for an answer, he walked around the counter and hugged her tightly, squeezing her waist gently. He placed his head in the crook of her neck from the back. She squeaked, feeling a tingling sensation where he had touched her. She sighed happily. His head brushed hers for a moment, and then he was gone.

"Oh and great job trying to sound bored," he flashed her a thumbs up and a crooked grin. Ally glared at him.

Ally quickly finished her slowly cooling coffee. Ally gulped down the rest and gagged a bit, blinking. She returned the cup to the sink and left the apartment. Ally turned and began to walk back to Trish's apartment. She took her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. She had her back facing the door as she struggled to pull Cecilia's big hat off her head.

"Hey Trish, I'm going out later tonight," Ally said. She squeaked when a male voice replied.

"Who you goin' out with, Dawson?" Ally turned one-eighty degrees and saw that Trish was snoring away while Jace sat at the other end of the couch. Trish's feet brushed Jace's thighs, as she was short enough to fit in a small portion of the couch.

"Austin," she replied simply, not knowing what else to say. Ally suddenly perked up. "Are you two..." she nodded over at Trish who snored again.

"Watching this movie? No. Dating? Maybe." Jace shrugged. Ally nodded, smiling. Looks like her Trishy-poo had finally found a good guy.

When she wakes up, Ally was making sure she would say 'Told ya!'

"Take care of her," Ally warned. "Or else you'd have to go through me," she made a point my showing off her guns. Jace laughed as Ally lowered her raised arms.

"Don't worry, I will."

"You better," she replied, giving him the evil eye, jokingly. Jace nodded again and chuckled, raising his arms in surrender.

"Have fun with Moon," he said and winked at Ally in which she snorted. Ally walked into her bedroom.

"_Have fun with Moon_," she mimicked once she closed the door to her room. She had nothing against Jace, no siree. She sighed and flopped, back first onto her bed. She grabbed a pillow and smiled into it.

"Definitely will."

...

Austin looked at himself in the mirror once more. He had tucked his white dress shirt into his black almost-dress pants. He had ditched the high tops and put on some converse instead.

He didn't own dress shoes, so.

Meh.

Austin bent over to retrieve the knot in his laces. He quickly redid them two times, double knotting the white laces tightly.

He had a suit coat over his white shirt. He quickly debated whether or not to button the coat or not. He decided not to after Dez suggested so. Austin quickly flipped his hair again, testing his hair against any wind or... yeah.

"You think my hair's okay?" He asked Dez. Austin turned around and saw Dez give him a thumbs up without even looking at him. He thought about it, but then brushed it off.

Of course Dez should know. He was the Love Whisperer after. And he had Carrie.

"Austin, you look fine," Dez said, eyes still glued elsewhere but him. "Stop messing around before you ruin it." That got Austin to stop touching his hair. He sighed.

"I need this date to be perfect!" He told Dez. Dez nodded, putting his fingers together. He sat on the couch with his feet up against the coffee table. He was watching something on the TV.

"Sure you do, buddy," he winked at Austin. Austin just sighed and returned his attention to fixing a wrinkle on his shirt. He pressed down on it with the palm of his big hand. He smoothed out the crease, taking his time, willing the damn shirt to be perfect.

Once he had finally gotten himself presentable, he checked the time on his phone.

"Six fifty. Later buddy," he nodded to Dez who was watching a Zalien marathon. Dez hurled a pillow at the TV.

"DON'T DO IT!" He screamed. Dez shook his head sadly as the human's brain exploded.

"Told him not to do it," Dez sighed. Austin smiled.

"Later," he repeated. Austin walked out the door and closed it behind him. He saw Carrie on the way back from the store and he nodded a 'hello' to her before walking down the hall towards Trish's shared apartment.

Austin quickly looked at himself on the mirror in the hall once more before knocking on the door to the apartment. Austin slyly put his ear to the door. He heard some muffled noises, and then a loud one.

Austin chucked as he heard some conversation on the other side.

"... What do you think he's doing?"

"This."

Suddenly, he fell forward.

"Austin, haven't your parents ever told you not to snoop around?" Austin heard Ally giggle as he stood up abruptly. Austin dusted the invisible dirt off his clothes and shifted his eyes to look at Ally. He was embarrassed she caught him snooping. He averted his eyes, then looked at her.

"Woah."

What he really meant was _goddamn_, but it didn't seem appropriate on such a formal date.

Ally wore a casual yellow sundress. It was plain with no designs but it was pleaded near the bottom, right above her knees. She wore a bleached jean jacket over her dress, showing off that the fact that did have a better taste in style than what she normally wore. To top it all off, she wore yellow wedged sandals.

Ally's makeup was light and pretty. It made her face glow. Her hair hung in loose curls framing her sparkling face. Her eyes sparkled in the dim lights of the hallway. Austin felt himself enthralled by her mere presence. And the fact that she was looking at him. It made him feel guilty to even _be_ worthy enough of her.

"You're not so bad yourself," she joked, fixing his hair. He pushed her hand off gently, but instead of letting go of it, he held it tightly.

_Wait. If she was fixing my hair, does that mean she doesn't like it?_

_Dez!_

"Shall we?" He released her hand and held out his arm like a gentleman, shaking out his thoughts. Ally placed her small fingers around his arm.

"We shall," Ally giggled. She grabbed his arm firmly and they made their way to the restaurant.

* * *

**Aww, Austin and Ally are going on another date! What could possibly go wrong? Haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise you that **_**next **_**chapter will be the important one. Lemme give you a hint with some keywords... AUSLLY.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I'm back!**

**Okay, a side note here. I thought this chapter would be long, but apparently, it wasn't as long as I thought it would be. Don't worry though! It still contains all the things I promised last chapter. ;)**

**Now, without further adieu...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift **_**or **_**Ellie Goulding. ;)**

**(Now that I think about it, I recommend putting on the song **_**Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding).**_

* * *

Ally glanced at Austin out of her peripheral vision.

He was wearing a nice white dress shirt that was tucked into a pair of black jeans. He wore a suit coat over his collared shirt, making him look ten times more better than if he just wore the shirt. Ally sighed as his black converse squeaked on the shiny restaurant floor.

"You couldn't have borrowed someone's dress shoes?" She nodded disappointedly at his poorly cleaned up shoes. Austin shook his head. To be honest, the shoes didn't bother her. She thought it was adorable that he always either wore converse or high tops.

"My feet are bigger than all the guys," he said, embarrassed. "Besides, it's not like anyone is going to notice."

"I did," she muttered under her breath as they sat down at their table that Austin reserved for them. She was really impressed by his dedication towards their second date.

The seafood restaurant - known as Le Poisson - was quite a fancy place. They had dimly light chandeliers to create a romantic mood. They also had fish tanks inserted inside of the walls to create entertainment for the place.

Everyone once in a while, the fish under her feet would appear, and she would squeak in surprise.

But not as loud as Austin.

It was hella cool.

"So, my lady," Austin said. "What will you be having on this fine evening?" He asked. Ally giggled and opened her menu.

"Well, _Austin_," she said. "When the waiter comes along, I think I'll just have a seafood salad," Ally answered. Austin nodded.

They got their food ten minutes later. Austin was telling her about how Dez had convinced him that zebras were fake at one point.

"And then Cassidy said 'Of course they're real, blondie!'" Austin said, waving his hands around to emphasize his point. Cassidy was an old friend - and crush - of Austin's. Ally had learned that after hearing the name Cassidy only once.

"So you really thought zebras were fake?" Ally asked incredulously. Austin nodded.

"Whenever Dez and I went to zoos, we'd always argue that the zebra pen should be called the 'Striped Horses' pen," he sighed. "Got kicked out of the zoo five minutes later."

Ally laughed with Austin. There date felt really nice. It didn't feel awkward or super romantic or anything. It just felt really good.

"So, what happened to Cassidy?" Ally asked. "How come she isn't part of your 'entourage?'" She joked. She must've hit a deep spot in his past because she saw his eyes glaze over just a little before coming back into focus.

"She's touring around with her band," he said simply. Ally felt the tension crackle through the air like lightning. She awkwardly tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh. Her band must be really great huh?" Ally said. Austin nodded. He had a faraway look in his eye. Ally wondered what went down between him and Cassidy. Ally felt a burning feeling unravelling in her insides.

"W-what happened between you two? Why do you seem so, distant when you talk about her?" Ally gasped out. She wanted to know, badly. But she didn't feel like it was her place to ask.

No going back now.

"We met. We grew close. We grew apart." Austin sighed. It sounded foreign to her whenever he was sad. He was always super upbeat and happy. Always flaunting that cocky ass smile of his.

"Anyways," Austin said, smiling. Ally was glad he was back. "When we're finished here I was wondering if you'd want to make a quick detour before heading home?"

"Detour?" She asked confused. "Where are we going?" Maybe that was a stupid question to ask since she knew Austin wasn't going to give in.

Austin gave her a crooked grin. "You'll see."

...

Ally was gazing out the tinted windows of Austin's borrowed car. It was really Jace's, but he was with Trish. They had been driving for fifteen minutes already, and Ally was wondering if a 'detour' meant driving all night into the next town.

"Austinnnnn, are we there yet?" She asked. Austin huffed and smiled at her.

"Not yet, Ally." When she started to fidget and protest again Austin spoke up. "God, why don't you turn the radio on? We'll be there soon." Ally took his advice and began to seek through the stations. She finally stopped on a song she used to love and began humming quietly.

Ally closed her eyes for a brief moment, thinking back to the time when this song was gold to her. It still was.

"Just sing," she heard Austin say. Ally turned to look at him. Under the dark shadows and faint light of the world outside, he still looked as devilishly handsome as ever.

"What?" Ally asked. She suddenly gripped the armrest for support as Austin just passed a yellow-almost-red light blindly.

God, he was a horrible driver.

Okay, maybe not as bad as her.

"Stop humming and sing!" He yelled at her with a crazy grin plastered on his face. Ally watched as Austin rolled down the windows and cranked the volume up.

"_LET'S GO ALL THE WAY TONIGHT, NO REGRETS, JUST LOVE_," Austin screamed out the window while making a sharp right turn. Ally laughed at his aloofness and joined in.

"_WE_ _CAN DANCE, UNTIL WE DIE, YOU AND I. WILL BE YOUNG FOREVER_!" They both sang the chorus together, laughing wildly. They both did arm gesture and made dramatic facial expressions to go along with the song.

Katy Perry for the win!

Before they knew it, Austin had parked the car at the bottom of the hill of their destination. Austin opened the door for Ally to get out as she blushed.

Ally gasped as Austin began to take his shoes off. "My feet are getting clammy," he told her bluntly. He slipped his socks off his feet and walked over to Ally.

Always count on Austin to say what was on his mind.

Disgusting or not.

"Take your shoes off," he suddenly said, eyes sparkling. Ally furrowed her brows but didn't say anything as she slipped the uncomfortable wedges off her small feet. She sighed in relief as the weight lifted as she raised her feet to walk.

"My lady," Austin held his arm out for Ally. She gratefully took it, gripping his bicep.

Never noticed this _muscle_ here before.

They walked all the way up the hill, Austin smiling at her with the sweetest smile she had ever seen. Ally caught her breath on the sight behind Austin as they reached the apex of the grassy hill.

The whole sky was illuminated by a mass of a stars that went beyond as far as the naked eye could see. The colours blended optically as the sky went from black, to dark blue and then to a dozen other shades in between. The shining stars dotted every part of the horizon, creating what looked like a galaxy within the sky itself.

Ally stared at the sky, forgetting how to breathe for a moment. Ally noticed that Austin too was stunned, but she could tell this wasn't his first time here.

She cringed when she thought of him coming here with another girl. She silently prayed that that wasn't the case. She shivered as she tried to pry that thought out of her mind. He squeezed her hand.

Hand?

Wasn't she just holding his arm?

Hm.

Ally stole a glance at Austin. He looked at the sky with his deep brown eyes, enjoying every part of it. A sudden gust of wind blew his hair out of place for a second. He quickly patted it back down with his fingers combing out the tangle and resuming its former position.

"It's beautiful," she finally breathed. Austin stared at her with a knowing expression.

"But not as beautiful as you." Normally Austin would shy away when he said things like that, but she noticed that he didn't.

He kept looking at her.

All felt a wild blush rise to her cheeks. She lowered her head to break the awkward eye tension. When she looked up again, he was still smiling and looking at her.

He cleared his throat.

"So, Ally. I've got a very important question to ask you," she gasped as he pulled something out of his pocket.

Oh my god.

Oh my.

Oh.

Austin pulled out his phone and smirked at her. "Do you dance?" Ally sighed in relief as the simple question came into play.

"Dance? No." She laughed. "I -" She was cut off when Austin suddenly pulled her towards him by her tiny hands, swinging her body forward.

"You do now," he smiled.

Ally started struggling and protesting. Austin just laughed as he quickly typed something into his phone - the song - she thought.

He placed his phone in his back pocket as the music blasted out.

Austin let go of a feebly struggling Ally and held his hand out, holding hers.

The introduction of the song came into play as Ally giggled. She stepped closer to him and held his hand in her right one. And placed her other hand on his shoulder. She tilted her head upwards to look into his eyes.

_You're the light, you're the night.  
You're the colour of my blood._

Ally swayed to the music as she felt Austin pull her in closer. They were still smiling at eachother. Ally never felt more sure of herself than right now. In this moment.

_You're the cure, you're the pain.  
You're the only thing I wanna touch.  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much._

_You're the fear, I don't care.  
'Cause I've never been so high.  
Follow me through the dark.  
Let me take you past our satellites.  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life._

They stayed like that until their jaws couldn't suppress their smiles anymore. Austin twirled Ally around, and she felt so free. She giggled as his face appeared behind her ear, smiling at her. Their arms were crossed in front of her.

_So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do.  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do.  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do.  
What are you waiting for?_

She saw Austin mouth the words to the song as he closed his eyes suddenly. She smiled at him. He was so into the song, so far away. But at the same time. He was right here, under the stars, with her.

_Fading in, fading out.  
On the edge of paradise.  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find.  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire._

_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace.  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight.  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more.  
What are you waiting for?_

She closed her eyes too, as she felt herself being twirled again. And then their bodies were pressed up against each other. She opened her eyes and blinked when Austin's face was inches away from hers. He smirked.

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do.  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do.  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do.  
What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do.  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do.  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do.  
What are you waiting for?_

Austin seems to really like the chorus. Ally smiled.

"Just sing," she mimicked him. He glared at her playfully.

"Only if you'll sing with me," he smiled when her playful smirk faltered. She opened her mouth.

"_I'll let you set the pace,_" he cut her off. She gripped his hand.

"_'Cause I'm not thinking straight,_" she followed. He suddenly dipped her after twirling her around again. She giggled.

"_My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more._" He picked her back up again. She gasped as his face was only breathes away from hers. She saw that mischievous twinkle in his eye disappear as he stared into her eyes. Ally gulped nervously as it was her turn to sing. She saw him lick his lips, shifting his eyes a little lower.

"_What are you waiting for?_" Her voice was barely audible.

_What are you waiting for?_

"Nothing," he whispered suddenly as the chorus kicked in. His eyes sparkled with something Ally had seen before, but wasn't sure what.

Ally only had a second to register that he had said something before his soft lips fell on hers. She felt giddy as her body instantly took over, her brain shutting down.

He moved his lips against hers. Kissing her slowly and softly as the music played on.

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do.  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do.  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do.  
What are you waiting for?_

She finally snapped out of her daze and wrapped her small arms around his neck, putting a hand into his dirty-blonde hair. She felt him smile into the kiss. Ally felt him press harder into the kiss, like she was the only thing as important as breathing. She felt herself smiling too as Austin suddenly dipped her again, pressing his lips against hers for a sweet kiss. His strong arms were the only thing keeping her from falling.

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do.  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do.  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do.  
What are you waiting for?_

Austin had been kissing her all over. Giving her light pecks on the lips as he moved from her neck to her temple and then finally, her forehead.

"Austin," she sighed. Her back was pressed up against a tree that was near where they parked Jace's car.

"Mmm?" He mumbled as he kissed her neck again. She sighed happily.

"Th-think w-we should get back," she sighed. He chuckled as he pulled back and looked at her.

"Back to the hotel? With Dez, Carrie and Trish?" Austin made the hotel sound as pleasant as a sore throat. He wrinkled his nose cutely. Ally was about to make a smart remark about how he forgot Jace too, but let it slide.

"Where else would we sleep?" She asked as she found the chance to wrap her arms around his neck.

"How about here? Under the stars?" He asked after only a moment's hesitation. She laughed and kissed him lightly. He smiled and raced over to Jace's car and opened the trunk, revealing pillows and blankets already set up.

When he led Ally back down to the blue vehicle she eyed him.

"So apparently, you had already planned this all out huh?" She laughed when he blushed.

"All I needed was for you to say yes," he told her. She climbed into the back of Jace's car. Austin followed.

They both looked at the stars for what seemed like an eternity before Ally slumped onto his shoulder.

"Goodnight," she mumbled against the soft fabric of his shirt as he lowered the trunk door of the van. She got into a more comfortable position as he placed his head on top of hers.

"Goodnight, Ally."

* * *

**Cue the aws! Haha, just kidding... Just kidding again; you can 'aw' if you want. :) I remember staying up to finish this chapter since I had so much inspiration running for it! Haha. Tell me what you think of it!**

**Thanks for reading! And a special thanks to all the reviewers and guests who've been enjoying the story! You guys rock!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! I'm back! Happy Saturday everyone! Well, it's Saturday for me, so. :) But I got exams to study for and I'm just procrastinating right now.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers so far! I think I might take into account replying to some of your reviews! Thank you to the guest reviewers who review every chapter and let me know what they think! It's awesome how you read every single chapter I post! And thanks to **_**LoveShipper **_**for also reviewing every time! **_**Lookin' For Treble**_**, now that you mention it, I can see where you're coming from with the jacket and Ross. AHAHA. I literally didn't even think about that.**

**Anyways, this chapter is kind of a filler/ fluffy one. I don't know. Guess you'll have to read and decide for yourselves. :)**

**By the way, have ya'll seen the pictures at Disney World? The cast (excluding Raini) and TB2 cast was there. I don't know. I felt like I had to say that. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Austin rubbed his eyes as his phone woke him. He quickly made sure Ally was still in the car with him, and then laid her down on a pillow gently before stretching and picking up his phone. It was just a little ways away.

"Hello?" He said curiously. Austin was attacked by a lot of screaming.

"AUSTIN! WHER -"  
"Is my car okay?"  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO AL-"  
"Hi Austin! It's Carrie!"  
"When does production start? I got to call ma momma and remind her about the cow."

He pulled the phone away from his ear and rubbed it gently. He scowled as the fight on the other end decided on a mouth piece.

"Where are you Austin?" Dez's voice echoed across the phone line. He quickly thought about it. No one knew about his little starry paradise but him and Ally. He debated quickly, covering the line with his hand so they couldn't hear him breathe like a dog.

"Uh, just on the way back." He rubbed his eyes again. "Where are you?" He asked just for good measure.

"At the hotel," Dez answered earnestly. Austin saw Ally shift. A piece of hair was flying away from her face every time she took a breath. He chuckled.

"What?" Dez said.

"Nothing," he replied. "Listen, Ally and I are fine. We'll be on time for production." With that, Austin clicked the phone off, making sure to turn it off too. Austin sighed a ran a hand through his hair, curling his fingers into his locks.

He noticed that Ally was staring at him with her big brown eyes.

"Morning," she sighed. Ally sat up and stretched, revealing her wrinkled dress and marks on her face due to the creases in the pillow. He laughed at her morning state and scooted over to her side.

"Morning," he said. He opened the trunk from the inside. The sudden gush of cold air and morning sunshine hit their bunk immediately. Ally shivered.

"Cold?" Austin had hopped out of the van and was stretching, pulling his arms over his head. Ally nodded her head, finding her jean jacket in the mess of blankets and wrapping it around her tiny form.

Austin stealthily hoisted Ally out of the back of the trunk as she was finding where her other arm on her jacket went. She laughed as he lifted her and put her over his shoulder.

"Austin! Put me down!" She slapped his back feebly, still trying to fix her inside-out jacket. She was about to give up her attempts when he plopped her down on the passenger seat towards the right of the driver's.

He crouched down, only a little under eye level with her as she looked at him.

"We gotta get back," he told her. "Dez was on our trail this morning," Austin said. Ally nodded. She put a hand through his messy bed-head.

"The sooner the better. We've really gotta fix this hair of yours," she said. Austin pouted, giving her knee a squeeze as he stood up.

"Not that I mind," she yelled after him.

...

Ally cranked the volume up as Austin hummed along to the song. She was about to play the 'Just sing' card again when she noticed they were passing IHOP.

"Pancakes?" She asked him. Ally noticed that he wasn't even listening to her. He was staring out the window, as the car had stopped courtesy of a red light.

"What?" He snapped his attention back to her. Ally glanced past him. With a roll of her eyes, she noticed that he was already thinking about pancakes.

Pfft.

"We could get pancakes for breakfast," she told him. He rubbed his chin just as the light turned green. Austin huffed and turned his left signal on.

"And that's exactly what we're doing."

...

Ally watched as Austin delicately poured the syrup across his large chocolate chip pancake stack.

"You know, for a guy with your looks, you're not too shabby," she said nonchalantly. She stabbed her plain pancake with just a bit of butter and placed a small piece in her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully.

"What do you mean 'not too shabby?'" He asked incredulously, finally giving her his attention. She snickered.

"Nevermind," she sighed, trying to make him nervous. It didn't work however. He just shrugged and returned to his tower of pancakes. Ally sighed.

Austin returned to his pancakes, delicately cutting up the pancakes into pieces of different shapes. Ally watched out of the corner of her eye as he popped a piece in his mouth, the syrup oozing out of his mouth slowly.

It was supposed to be sloppy, but honestly. It was fuckin' adorable.

"So." Austin said after a while. Ally glanced at him. She had returned her attention back to her journal and was busy writing in her book on her lap, hoping that no one noticed.

"What are we?" Austin asked suddenly. Ally glanced up at him again. His face was flushed and his morning hair had just made an encore. She had to hide a smile, trying to keep her face straight.

"What are we?" She echoed. She thought about it. _What are we?_ They couldn't _just be friends_ after yesterday, could they?

Nope.

But if they weren't friends, then that would mean they were... Oh god.

"If you're okay with it, I-I mean us," Austin started shyly. Ally just squeaked and laughed at his awkward adorableness.

"If you're okay with it," she echoed. Austin nodded vigorously. Ally laughed. Austin smiled at her sweetly before returning to devour his plate of pancakes, taking a huge bite out of the small doughy piece.

He chewed on it happily and she heard a content sigh coming from him.

Ally laughed and glanced back down into her lap. She flipped to a page that was blank. Ally tapped her pencil on the paper before writing in the date surely.

_Austin Moon is my boyfriend._

She smiled to herself a drew a huge heart around his name. She glanced up to look at Austin. Ally gasped.

He wasn't there anymore.

Suddenly, she felt the pencil being ripped out of her hand.

Instinctively, she yanked back, but the pencil was already gone. She turned and glared at whoever had just rudely disrupted her, before she felt the book in her lap shift. Ally whipped around trying to find the intruder.

Suddenly, Austin slipped back into the booth, a dying blush on his cheek. Ally frowned, still looking.

"Where'd you go?" She asked, still looking around for whoever just interrupted her. He smiled at her and finished off the rest of his pancakes.

"Don't even worry about it," he said. Ally nodded as he took his phone out and turned his attention to the small device. She returned her gaze to her book as she gasped.

_And Ally Dawson is my girlfriend._

It even had a heart around it!

Ally smiled at Austin who was looking at her to find out her reaction to his little stunt. He smiled lovingly back at her. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as her phone rang right then.

She quickly answered with a 'hello,' and listened.

"Hey, Ally," Trish's voice rang. "Where are you guys? We've been waiting for you guys to show!" Ally frowned. That wasn't right. Production wasn't until three. Ally told her that and Trish replied.

"Yeah, but apparently Dez couldn't tolerate your 'amateur antics' any longer. He wants you two back her before ten." With that, Trish said a quick bye and left Ally on the line.

"What's up?" Austin asked her once Ally had shuffled her phone away.

"Dez wants us back before ten," she repeated what Trish told her. Simultaneously, they both glanced at the clock over the counter.

9:37am.

"I think we'll have enough time if we get going now," Ally said. Austin nodded. He cleaned up their table neatly, stacking the plates and cups as the waiters do when they collect them.

"Let's go."

...

Ally had been writing in her book as Austin drove. She really appreciated that he didn't question why she was always writing. She sat back and admired her handy work within the short time they had been on the road.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me.  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy._

Ally thought that that was the best bout of lyrics she could muster right now. Now that she and Austin had passed the barrier between friends, she could think of him more openly and fondly. She smiled and closed her book. She stole a glance at her blonde driver.

He was driving coolly with one hand on the steering wheel, and the other just by the gearshift. Ally took a chance and laced her fingers through his, surprising him a little.

Austin didn't say anything. He just smiled and kept his eyes on the road. Ally did the same.

They reached the hotel within fifteen minutes, meaning they were there just as the long hand reached the ten. Austin quickly helped Ally out of the car and grabbed all the pillows and blankets, lugging them up the stairs. He grunted a 'hello' to Penelope as Ally asked her how her morning was.

"It was fine sweetie," the woman chuckled. "Anyways," she suddenly leaned in closer. "I heard you went on a date with Hottie McTottie over there." Penelope flicked her head over to where Austin was having trouble pulling a blanket up the stairs. He kept tripping over it every time he walked a step.

Ally blushed and fanned her face. "_Whaaatttttt_. Where'd you hear that?" She tried to calm her rapid heart as she thought about the night before.

Penelope chuckled. "Trish told me." She sighed and returned to her former position, sitting on the four-wheeled chair. "That girl's got a big mouth!" Penelope snapped.

Ally laughed. She nodded the bookkeeper goodbye and went to help Austin. She approached him as he fell face first this time. He groaned as his jaw snapped backwards on impact.

"Oh, sweetie," she sighed. "Let me help you." She peeled his face off of the ground as he rubbed his chin gently. She rolled the blanket up so it wasn't messily flopping over the stairs. Ally ordered him to pick up the pillows, as she made her way up the stairs.

Austin was about to get his key to unlock Dez's apartment when the door flew wide open, revealing a very, very angry Dez.

"Hey buddy," he said not-so-convincingly-happy, trying to hide is irritation. Dez patted Austin's shoulder and left Ally to fend for herself as she scrambled after them, the door almost closing on her.

Dez plopped Austin on a chair in the middle of the room, ordering Ally to follow. She handed the rolled blanket to Trish who took it without question. Suddenly, the lights went off, and only a single lamp that stood between them shone out.

"So," Dez said, bringing the lamp closer to Austin's face, and then hers. She gulped. "Where were you two this morning - scratch that. Yesterday night?" He asked.

Austin gulped, his adam's apple bobbing.

Ally had secretly snuck her book out when the light was facing Austin, making it completely impossible to see what she was doing.

Ally moved her wrist on a new page.

_Things are going down._

* * *

**So yeah! Filler chapter to get into some bigger things! Oh and yay! Austin and Ally are finally together! Whoopie! Thanks for reading! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone!**

**Just wanted to say a quick thank you for the reviews last chapter! You guys are awesome! I'm glad you like the story so far. :)**

**I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter. I think it was like eleven at night and I just kept typing, seeing where my fingers would take me. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Once Austin had explained that they fell asleep in Jace's car, Dez finally stopped fuming. Austin had already explained that they went to Le Poisson, and everything was fine. Ally had piped up when Dez asked her for confirmation.

"Why didn't you just say so, buddy?" Dez slapped his back rather roughly. Austin grunted in pain at his sore back. Dez smiled at him as ten o'clock rolled around, signalling Dez's alarm .

Saved by the bell.

Ally sighed as Trish turned the lights back on, and blushed when she 'accidentally' bumped into Jace. Ally giggled as her friend went stumbled away, giggling like a girl.

Not that Trish _wasn't_ a girl.

But a girly-girl.

You get the point.

Ally walked over to Trish, picking up her script for the day. Ally dusted off the invisible dust, sitting down on a chair, patting the one across from her for Trish to join.

"Looks like someone's getting to know _Marcus_ real well," she used Jace's screen name. Trish rolled her eyes.

In Dez's film Marcus was supposed to be Cecilia's brother. Ella - played by Trish - was going to fall in love with Marcus. Ally snickered as she realized Trish had been doing some 'extra rehearsing.'

"Oh shut up!" Trish yelled, shoving Ally lightly. The two girls both stood up, trying to emphasize their point. The two girls began to bicker about boys, throwing around names including Austin, Jace and Bob?

"Who's Bob?" Austin and Jace's voice both spoke at the same time. Austin looked like he was more interested in 'Bob' than his script, since it was left on the floor and Carrie accidentally stepped on it. The front page ripped off and was scrunched under her foot.

Ally and Trish pretended not to hear them. The two girls had made up this 'thing' that if they ever wanted to make anyone jealous - or even just play around - they would use the name Bob as a 'fake ex-boyfriend,' or 'fake ex-lover.' Something like that. Bob's story was different every time. It was great to have a bestfriend so understanding.

Ally started.

"Oh, just some boy back in Miami," she twirled her hair and looked at Trish to continue.

"Ally! He was _so_ mine! Why did you have to butt in?" Trish wined. Jace winced as Trish went on to describe 'Bob,' via Austin's request.

"Tall. Muscular. Brown hair. Green eyes. Nice face. Lots of nice shirts..." Trish went on and on with naming random features, adding the word 'nice' in front adjective.

"He was Ally's little lover-boy a while back. No fair! I found him first!" Trish yelled, pretending to shoot daggers at Ally with her eyes. Ally almost laughed at the fact that Trish called Bob her 'lover boy.'

"Um. Nuh-uh!" Ally put her hands on her hips. "He asked me out first. Bet he never took you to see Jackson Lowe in concert." Ally felt that was the best thing she had ever said while using the 'Bob trick.' She even had proof that she went to see Lowe in Miami. Her phone.

Trish pursed her lips, trying hard not to laugh and ruin the whole thing.

"Oh yeah! Bet he never took you paintballing!" Trish grin evilly, concealing her smile. Ally groaned and rolled her eyes, stepping closer to Trish. Trish still had that smirk on her face, trying to hide her smile.

"No, he didn't. Because he took me to..." She looked at Trish to make it look like there was a knowing thing going on between them. Trish glared at her, but then winked subtly. Ally sighed in triumph.

"Anyways, he's ancient history now," Ally sighed and twirled her hair again, daring to shoot a glance at Austin.

Man, he was fuming.

Austin's jaw was clenched, his hands balled into fists so hard that his knuckles were white. His dark eyes scanned the floor before returning to gaze at Ally. He looked like he was going to punch something.

Why was he looking at her than?

Oh god.

Ally looked at Trish who was currently trying to contain her laughter at Jace's expression. He was on his phone, in the corner of the room.

What was he doing? Googling Bob?

Ally and Trish both burst out laughing at the same time. Ally doubled over, clutching her stomach as Austin crouched over her instinctively.

"You okay?" He eyed her suspiciously. Ally only laughed harder. Slapping Austin out of the way.

"We got you _so_ good!" Trish screeched. She was laughing so hard, clapping to contain her hands. Ally wiped a tear from her eye and refused to take Austin's hand when she got up.

"B-bob! He's fake!" Ally giggled, feeling another fit coming on. Trish grabbed Ally's shoulder for support, leaning on her small friend.

"You should've seen your face! Austin you were all _'I'm gonna kill the guy!'_ And Jace you were just like _'What the hell?'_" Trish began laughing again as Ally finally calmed down and shoved her crazy friend towards Jace.

Jace gracefully dodged a falling Trish, she landed onto the couch, clutching her stomach laughing.

Austin narrowed his eyes at Ally as she pouted innocently at him. He held out his hand for her to walk over to him. Ally smiled and was about to take it, stepping over the wrinkled carpet she had created.

"Psych!" Austin said, pulling his hand back, causing Ally to almost fall. She glared at him.

Austin walked over to Jace and clapped a hand on his back. The two buds shared a smile.

"Girls," they shook their heads unknowingly.

...

"That's a wrap for today!" Dez called using a megaphone. It screeched once, as Austin covered his ears.

They had just filmed the final scene of the movie. Cecilia departing on her journey to find the man of her dreams.

Apparently, Kris wasn't him.

Her lost.

Austin took off the annoying brown trench coat that Kris always wore, and took the detective hat off too. Dez had finally found him so dress shoes. He took them of as well, flinging them into the corner of his bedroom. He flopped down on his bed, unbuttoning Kris' white dress shirt he seemed to always wear.

He grabbed a clean shirt and slipped it over his head. It was plain white. He changed out of the itchy dress pants and into something more comfortable; jeans.

He quickly laced up his high tops before grabbing a bite on the way out.

Mmm. Cookies.

"Where ya goin'?" Ally's voice shattered his thoughts. He was about to sneak over to the arcade, going unnoticed until it was closing time.

What? It was free games today?

"Nowhere!" His voice came out an octave higher than it usually sounded. He blushed. Ally narrowed her eyes.

"Have fun at the arcade," she said, walking away, leaving a trail of her precious scent after her.

He gaped at her.

How did she know he was going to the arcade?

"Girlfriend's instincts!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Okay, seriously.

Was she reading his mind?

Austin decided to test that out. He thought of a pile a pancakes.

"What no syrup?" She called from the other end of the hallway. Finally she was out of sight.

Damn.

...

Ally screamed as the thing popped up again. Trish covered her eyes with the blanket that the two bestfriends were sharing on the couch.

"NO!" Ally screamed again. The possessed person just snapped the head of the innocent girl.

"Oh god, this is getting good!" Trish yelled and then squealed as the car exploded with the family of four inside.

"Why did I agree to watch this with you?" Ally whimpered, covering her eyes again.

About twenty minutes later, when the zombies emerged victorious, Trish switched the channel and Ally shivered standing up.

_"GRUUHHAH!"_

Ally visibly jumped two feet.

"Trish!" She screamed at her bestfriend who imitated the noise of a zombie. Trish laughed and stuck her tongue out when Ally tried to slap her.

"C'mon slow poke!" Ally fumed. Trish ran around her clear-top coffee table. Ally jumped over a pillow that had fallen over the ground, trying desperately to reach her bestfriend.

"Trish! You know I'm athletically challenged!" She wined. Trish laughed.

"Three years and you're still the same old song-writing-slow-poke-athletically-challenged-Ally." Trish suddenly fell to the ground. Ally had chucked a pillow at her.

Heh.

"Oh it is _on_!" Trish yelled. The two girls giggled and then became serious as they began their pillow fight aka death match. Ally hurled another pillow at Trish's direction. But the Latino had already created a home base for herself.

Trish hid behind the couch, occasionally chucking a pillow back. Ally stealthily creeped on the couch, making sure Trish could not hear her.

"What the -" Trish was whacked right in the face with Ally's zebra striped pillow. Trish gave her a menacing smile and pulled her blanket down from under Ally. Causing her to stumble backwards.

Trish suddenly let out a cry - her battle cry maybe? - and leaped on the couch. Ally scrambled to her feet, ducking as a pillow whizzed by. Ally was unarmed. She ran out of pillows on her side. She helplessly got sacked in the stomach by a pink fluffy pillow.

"You're gonna get it, Dawson!" Trish yelled, cornering Ally against the wall. Suddenly the door to the apartment burst open.

"Not on my watch!" Austin suddenly hurled a lightning fast pillow at Trish who barely dodged it. She leaped away from it, exploding-bomb style with her hands in the air. Trish landed on a mound of blankets.

"Who invited you pretty boy?" Trish was about to whack Ally in the face when a pillow knocked her off guard.

"Are you talking to Austin or me?" Jace's voice boomed as he grabbed a pillow for protection, smiling like a clown. Trish grumbled.

"Who invited these bozos to our girls night?" Ally quickly wrapped a blanket around Austin's neck, trying to choke him playfully. She squealed as Austin tried to grab her, but she ran over to Trish's side.

"Looks like it's you and me against them," she told Trish. The Latino nodded and the girls began collecting the pillows and hurling at the boys.

The boys, however, merely dodged the pillows, walking up to the huddled girls with wicked grins on their faces.

"I'll take the _brunette_," Austin told Jace, using an evil tone. Jace nodded, rubbing his hands together.

That's when they pounced.

Ally felt herself begin knocked off her tiny crouch as Austin whacked a pillow into her side. She screamed when he knocked her onto her back and stuffed a pillow in her face.

"Huh? What's that? Tell me about 'Bob' again," he teased trying to seem scary. Ally whimpered. She felt the carpet around her for a pillow. Luckily it was her zebra one; the biggest one she owned.

She whacked Austin wherever she could. He fell over, and Ally stood over him, with a triumphant smile on her face, placing a leg on his chest.

He suddenly yanked her leg, causing her to stumble on top of him. She gasped, her face was inches away from his.

"Hey," he said, his voice softened. He smiled brightly at her, boring those deep brown eyes into hers. Ally gulped, but then she relaxed and smiled. She put her hands into his hair and nuzzled her nose into his neck.

She heard him sigh and shift before she looked up. She leaned in for a kiss when her face was greeted by a pillow.

"Austin!" She groaned as he leaped up from underneath her. She already missed the warmth his body provided.

He scrambled away, sticking his tongue out like a little kid.

...

Ally quickly scribbled down another line in her book.

_And it was enchanting to meet you.  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._

She smiled and closed her eyes, trying to get the image of 'that night' in her head.

And there he was, with his big brown eyes and messy blonde hair. Ally's first impression was that he was a shy, shy boy. He wouldn't say anything, all he did was kept staring at her. And smiling.

Ally snorted.

Austin, quiet? Shy?

Nu-uh.

She closed her book and shut the lights off. She pulled the covers over her head, wanting to drown in the comfort the bed provided. She nuzzled her face into the comforter. Ally sighed and drifted off to sleep, trying hard to keep a certain someone off her mind.

* * *

**Looks like Auslly's relationship is progressing! The next few chapter are also gonna be Auslly-centric. I believe another one of my favourite chapter's is coming up soon. :)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**hEEY HEY HYEYYY!**

**Okay, um. No I am not drunk... Maybe. Just kidding!**

**So hey! Chapter update! I think this might also be one of my favourite chapters. It may or may not be a little vague to some people. It depends on how you view it and all... How you **_**interpret **_**it. Okay, there's a red line under 'interpret.' I'm pretty sure I spelled it right...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Austin watched as Dez picked up a golden necklace. It was customizable, so Dez had asked to get a little unicorn charm as the centrepiece. Dez inspected the necklace, holding it in his hands delicately. Austin watched in awe as Dez went from cooky ol' Dez to romantic-at-heart Dez.

Austin had tagged along to help Dez pick out an anniversary gift for Carrie. Dez said he wanted to get something really specially for Carrie. And so he suggested jewellery. Austin shuffled his feet and glanced at some of the displayed crafts.

He chuckled as he thought of his own anniversary with Ally. It was only a week away from their one month anniversary.

Since Austin had already gotten Ally a piece of jewellery - which she happens to wear everyday under her tacky sweater - he was trying to conjure up a great anniversary gift for his little lady.

Austin watched as Dez placed the golden craft back into the box and went over to check out. He waited in line, tapping his foot patiently. Austin still didn't know how Dez could be so attentive one moment, and so distant the next.

Suddenly, his pocket vibrated. His phone buzzed and tickled his thigh.

Austin smiled as he pulled his phone out. Ally had texted him.

_Hey!_ _:)_

He glanced up quickly, making sure Dez was alright before texting her back. Dez was near the front of the line now.

_Hey back! :)_

_Where are you? Carrie said you and Dez went out?_

_Uh, yeah. We're doing_

He paused, trying to think of an excuse. He rubbed his chin, trying to effectively think of something to text her back.

_manly things._

That sounded good, right?

_Well, have fun! Trish, Carrie and I are going out._

_Thanks, you too!_

There was a heart at the end of the sentence. Austin smiled before returning the heart.

Austin clicked his phone off and glanced around for Dez. He began to walk around frantically. Last time he lost Dez, well.

Let's say Dez's face is still imprinted in one of the sidewalks in Miami.

Austin suddenly remembered that Dez was paying for his necklace. He smacked his head, trying to clear the things that made him forget so easily.

Stupid math... cloud watching... soft, brown hair... luscious pink lips...

"My, _my_! If it isn't _Austin Moon_!"

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. Austin turned around, instinctively hitching his hands in his pockets. That voice. He shuddered. He greeted the voice with a fake smile, showing all of his teeth. Austin was almost about to bare them at her too if he wasn't such a modest person.

Yup, he was just _that_ nice.

"Brooke!" He said with fake enthusiasm. "What are you doing here?" Austin asked with a pained expression. Brooke walked closer to him, giving him a questioning glare.

"I work here?" She asked incredulously, placing her hands on her hips. Austin slapped his forehead.

Totally forgot.

Stupid brown eyes.

"Right, right!" He said, faking the enthusiasm once more. Brooke laced her hand over his shoulder, making him inch away from her slowly. Her intense stare was boring into him, making him wonder if she was trying to freeze him like Medusa.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with m-"

"Listen, Brooke, I'm flattered - and a little creeped out - but I can't I -" Brooke cut him off by going _shhhhh_ and putting a finger to his mouth. She winked at him seductively before lowering her voice, trying and failing to make it sound seductive.

"I know our love story didn't go so well, so I'm introducing you to my friend." Brooke slipped something into his hand and walked away, swaying her hips.

"You'll always be the one that got away!" She winked at him before turning back around and walking away. Austin shivered. Throwing the piece of paper away.

If Brooke was like that, who knows what her _friends_ will be like?

He finally found Dez at the front of check out. The boy had accidently bargained up instead of down for the price of the necklace. Poor guy.

"It's alright, buddy," Austin sighed as Dez snatched the receipt from the smirking cashier. He quickly scanned it before shrugging and stuffing it in his purple and black pants. They were checker-printed today.

"Now, my turn!" Austin said as they left the jewellery store, rubbing his hands together excitedly. Dez was still looking at the receipt, slipping it out of his pocket.

What does Ally like?

Pickles? Nah.

Cloud-watching? They could do that anytime.

What did Ally love more than anything in the world.

"Dez keep it down!" Austin hissed. Dez was blasting his weird music out of his phone. He did interpretive dance and started nodding his head. Austin grumbled as he blasted the noise louder, earning some stares from other people walking by.

"Dez!" Austin repeated. Dez just ignored him, continuing to jam out while walking beside him. Austin grumbled and covered his face, trying to tell some people he didn't know Dez. Dez's music rung through the busy people, walking about.

Music!

Of course!

Austin walked around, trying to locate the nearest music store from where they were. He lit up when he saw a new one that just opened. Austin dragged a dancing Dez down to the music store, looking for something to get Ally.

Ah.

Ally.

He smiled.

Ally would've called his smile, 'One of your goofy grins.'

The music store was a new one, placed across from the jewellers. Austin pushed past the glass doors, dragging Dez behind him. Dez shuffled his feet on the carpet, wiping off something he stepped on earlier. Austin left him to his own devices and walked around, looking for something Ally would be interested in.

Austin looked at some brass instruments, grinning when he found a silver flute that looked nice. He tested the weight of it and all.

That's when it hit him.

Ally _worked_ at a goddang music store! She's probably seen enough instruments to last her a life time!

After another few minutes walking around frantically, Austin chuckled at his findings. He did another round over the store, making sure he found the best things that would suit Ally.

Austin finally settled on two things.

He couldn't choose between the nice vinyl record of Lowe's oldest songs, or a new leather song book.

The record was shinning in the dim lights of the old store, showing off its glossy shine. It had Lowe's oldest hits.

All the popular Lowe songs of the 2000's!

The book on the other hand, was encased in soft, plush leather, pages no-so flimsy. It had at least a good 100 - 150 pages. It even had a built in bookmark!

You know, those ribbon things they attach to the books?

Which would mean more to Ally?

That wasn't even a question here! Austin dropped the record and walked over to pay for the new song book. He smirked when he thought of another idea, lighting up his brain with a million thoughts, all including her.

Just then, someone ran into him. He dropped the book unintentionally, catching it just before it hit the dusty, worn out floor. He groaned and was about to turn on the person.

They weren't even there anymore.

"Sorry!" Was the only thing he heard as the tiny bells jingled, signalling someone had either entered or left.

Man, that person smelled _nice._

Austin grumbled again as Dez walked into him while he was just about to turn around.

"Ah! There you are! I thought I lost you!" Dez said, still inspecting his necklace he bought for Carrie. Austin watched as the polished gold gleamed in the dim lights, sparkling lightly.

"Better put that away before you lose it," he told Dez. Austin paid for the leather book and went to go buy a cute card for it too.

Cute card?

Ally was rubbing off on him.

He crinkled his nose at the thought.

...

Ally fumbled banged on the window of Trish's car.

"Trish! Hurry!" Ally heard the little _click_, signalling that the car was unlocked. She quickly raced to the back and dumped her load into the trunk. Ally swiftly jogged back to the front to take shotgun. She fumbled for the seatbelt before finally clicking the thing into place, panting hard.

"What's the rush? Calm down!" Trish began backing out of the small parking space as Carrie sat drinking her smoothie quietly in the back. Ally sighed, still trying to calm her irregular breathing.

"Just, keep driving," she grumbled. Ally pulled her journal out and began to chew on the back of it, denting the already demented pink eraser. Her breathing finally cleared up, leaving her to focus on her journal.

Ally closed her eyes for a bit, trusting that Trish wasn't going to crash the car like last time aka a few years ago. Hopefully, Trish had gotten better.

Hopefully.

Ally closed her eyes for a bit trying to see what her mind wanted her to write.

Out of the foggy thoughts that clouded her brain, one seemed to stand out the most. Luckily it was 'that night.' Ally smiled as she shifted her head so she faced the window. She closed her eyes again and thought back to that night.

...

_Trish had pulled Ally along the roads of New York. The concert wasn't that far from the hotel so they could walk back to safety no sweat._

_"Earth to Ally! Are your feet not working or has all the dancing gotten to them?" Trish yanked Ally's arm again, making her stumble and snapping her out of her thoughts._

_"Huh? Oh yeah!" She had said. Her mind was working miles per minute. She pulled her jacket tighter around her small body, trying to keep the heat and rush in. She grumbled when her vision began to cloud again. She was walking, and could see everything, but she wasn't really there._

_"Are you sure? Your face is as red as a tomato!" Trish told her and held a hand to her bestfriend's forehead. Ally had stubbornly swiped the Latino's hand away._

_"I'm fine!" As Trish turned around, Ally put her cold hands on her cheeks, hoping to ease what she knew for a fact was a blush._

...

Ally jerked awake as the car suddenly stopped its peaceful drive. She groaned as Trish swore at the driver and stepped on the gas, the momentum pushing Ally backwards. She clung to the seat fearfully and peeled her head from the headrest slowly.

"Really, Trish?" She wined. Trish gave her an apologetic smile and soon they were back at the hotel.

Ally unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door with a gentle force. She ran back to the car and placed her hands on the trunk door. She grunted.

Ally swung the trunk of the old car open and lifted the heavy box out of the trunk. She grunted, as she wasn't the _strongest_ person out there.

Ten minutes later, the box had been moved into the elevator by the help of Trish and Carrie. Trish needed some convincing, but Carrie just agreed and jumped right into it.

They ending up pushing the box all the way into Trish's apartment. Trish had unlocked the door and they were faced with another problem.

The box didn't fit through the door.

Oh, just kidding. It did.

Hah.

Ally pushed the box into the corner of her room. It was about a little higher than her, but the content inside wasn't that big. She huffed and ran a hand through her locks, twirling the ends of it.

"Get comfortable," she told it as she kicked her socks off. She grabbed her songbook and wrote down what she had dreamed in the short car ride. Ally chewed on the eraser as she tried turning her dream into song lyrics.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home.  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you._

Ally dropped her book and whooped mentally. She jumped on the bed like a little kid. Ally did a little dance, raising and lowering her arms and clapping in between.

_And we've got a chorus!_

* * *

**Ooooooh! An encounter with Brooke. Sounds... suspicious... :) And what's with Ally rushin' out of... **_**nowhere**_**? Seriously there's a line under 'nowhere' now. I gotta get my editing things under control...**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hii! Happy Saturday! Hope you're all enjoying it! Clearly, I am since I'm studying French for my exam -insert sarcasm here-!**

**Anyways, this chapter is a short one. I ****apologize ****sincerely. I had huge writer's block while writing it. Nothing was coming to mind. Although, it's just a little rumbly and jumbly, it does have some Auslly fluff in it. ;)**

**Guess you'll have to read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

"That's a wrap!" Dez screamed using the megaphone. Austin smiled and laughed as the cast gathered around Dez's camera to watch their last scene that they filmed. Austin rubbed Ally's shoulder and let her run off in front of him. He licked his lips, sighing contently.

The others gave each other high fives and hugs, excitedly making their way to Dez.

They had just finished filming the date scene between Kris and Cecilia. It was the last scene that they had to film for the entire movie since they had already filmed the emotional end scene where Cecilia leaves a heartbroken Kris to find the man of her dreams, not realizing that he was there right in front of her.

_"My, my Kris!" Cecilia fanned her face with her gloved hands, blinking rapidly, fluttering her long, dark eyelashes repeatedly to gather the gentleman's attention._

_Kris chuckled slightly at the fine woman sitting across from him at the greasy diner. She stood out in her plain green dress amongst the wooden floors. Her scent drifted across the table, contrasting against the constant smell of rum and liquor._

Austin smiled. Although it was weird watching himself in a suit acting out some weird 50's scene, it was a great experience altogether.

Altogether, it took about a month to film the entire movie.

He sneaked in a quick glance at Ally who was staring at the scene intently, her lips pressed together in a firm line, and then slowly, forming a small smile as the scene came to an end when Kris and Cecilia kissed passionately. Austin chucked to himself.

Wasn't _too bad_ watching _that _scene.

Or filming it for that matter.

"Time to get this crap off!" He exclaimed, taking off the suit coat that was actually his. He threw it on one of Dez's prop tables and helped Gavin carry the thing back to the hotel. It was one of those folding tables that you could take the legs off. They unassembled the single table and hefted it over their shoulders.

Austin placed the table in the corner of his shared living room. He gave Gavin a quick 'bro hug.' And he was gone. Gavin lived in New York, so surely this wasn't the last time.

They still had to have their wrap party too!

Dez shuffled into the room looking at his captured film the entire time. He rubbed his chin and furrowed his brow, then went into his bedroom and slammed the door unintentionally, vibrations making the propped up table collapse.

Austin jumped when the table hit the ground. Austin groaned and picked the table back up, fixing it to stand on its own during any circumstance. He heard someone shuffle into the room and whipped around, hoping for that _special_ person to walk in.

Carrie popped her head into the entrance of the apartment before stepping in completely. She was still wearing her costume except for her headpiece which she held in her gloved hands.

"Where's my little Dezzy?" She asked to no one in particular. Austin stood up and kicked his shoes off, placing them by the door.

"He's in his room," he told Carrie without looking at her. He looked up as Carrie nodded her thanks and bounced into Dez's room. Austin smiled. Dez and Carrie were so perfect.

Just then Trish and Jace entered the room together, grabbing their belongings from the meeting table. They were holding hands! Austin smiled at Jace who nodded his head to Austin in response. Trish laughed at some corny joke Jace had just made and they exited the room holding their water bottles and jackets.

Austin peeked his head outside the door, just to see what they were doing. He heard Trish laugh again, snorting because Jace was just _so_ funny. Trish looked up and saw Austin spying on them. Trish threw her water bottle at him. Austin stealthily caught it and tossed it back, sticking his tongue out. Trish mirrored him. Jace nodded his goodbye, and the couple was gone.

Austin made his way into his own bedroom and changed into his regular clothes, making sure to lace his sneakers as Ally always scolded him for. He glanced at the clock. The little analog clock showed it was just fifteen past three. His anniversary with Ally was less than twenty-four hours from now. He was excited to show her his gift that he had bought for her.

"Knockity-knock-knock!" Ally had popped her head into his bedroom as he was checking his Tweeter. Austin smiled and sat up. He patted the spot on his bed beside him for Ally to sit on, which she gratefully took.

"What's up?" Austin asked her with a chuckle. Ally was bouncing excitedly on the bed, the vibe getting to him. Ally turned on him and smiled; a genuine, huge and happy, toothy grin.

"I finished writing a chorus for my song the other day!" Ally exclaimed, clearly feeling great over her feat. Austin smiled and gave her a little side hug. She buried her nose into his shoulder. God, he loved it when she did that.

"Congratulations!" He smiled at her. Ally gave him another big smile that reached her eyes. Austin couldn't help himself. He loved it when she smiled like that.

Ally squealed as he kissed her suddenly. Austin smiled into the kiss, pushing her back harder so she fell back onto the bed. Her hair fell like a halo around her head, framing her beautiful face. Austin growled playfully and put his knees on either side of the petite brunette. He placed his hands on either side of her head and lowered himself to kiss her soft lips.

And that's what he kept doing. Kissing her. He kissed her forehead, right between her eyes, making her blink at him. She looked like she was mesmerized by his movements, when really it was he who was mesmerized by her.

Austin stretched his confidence out farther. He kissed her right on her nose, making his little lady giggle. Austin smiled as she felt her happy voice fill his lonely bedroom. He captured her smiling mouth in a sweet kiss, trying to preserve the moment, wanting it to last forever.

"Austin," she murmured against his mouth. Austin pulled back to look at her. She was flush from his affectionate display. Austin rolled off to the side to lay down beside her. She propped herself up on an elbow, laying on her stomach. She groaned suddenly. Ally stood up and shook out her fleecy sweater, dropping her book and pencil to the ground.

"You keep stuff under there?" He asked her incredulously as she laughed. Austin never wanted that sound to stop. Austin raised an eyebrow at her cockily.

"Maybe I should, ah, _check_ under there more often." Austin reached over to the hem of her sweater, making the fabric rise up just a bit. "Make sure you're not doing anything..." He seductively raised his eyebrows at her in which Ally shoved him lightly.

"Keep that up and all you'll be seeing are more sweaters."

That effectively shut him up.

"I brought my book here because Trish and Jace wanted to have dinner in the apartment tonight. I didn't want to hear everything through the paper thin walls," she told him, flipping to a page with a lot of scribbles and eraser shavings intact. She had sat up on the bed, cross-legged.

Austin, still laying on his back, sat up too. He scooted over the sheets and sat behind her, placing his chin on her shoulder. Austin wrapped his arms around her small waist as she began to erase some more.

"Apparently coming here was a bad idea too," she grumbled as he began to play with her hair. Austin scowled at her, trying to sound offended.

"Hey!"

Ally just sighed at him and began to write some more. She shifted her arm whenever she wrote, gliding the pencil across the page. She flicker her wrist sometimes too. Austin smiled when she flicked it cutely. He heard Ally sigh when she suddenly turned on him.

"What?" He raised both hands in the air, eyes wide. Sometimes his girlfriend could get scary.

He gulped.

Ally giggled at his actions. She lowered his arms and flipped to a fresh page in her book.

"I wanna ask you something," she told him. Austin nodded his head, showing her he was listening. Ally began to tap her pencil on the yellow page. He noticed that she was still wearing his necklace gift that he got her under her gray sweater.

Austin smiled.

"So, do you remember that night we met?" She asked him. Austin gasped. Whenever he and Dez talked about 'that night,' they talked about it like it was blessed or something. Hearing Ally use the name so flippantly, he pulled back dramatically.

"Ally!" He scolded, using the tone she always did when she scolded him. "Language please!" Ally rolled her eyes at him, still waiting for an answer. Austin gave himself a mental praise and continued.

"Uh, yeah," he replied. Ally nodded.

"How did you feel? During the night or even after the night?" Ally asked, her hand waiting to scribble down whatever he said. He even saw her write 'Uh, yeah,' in there.

"Well..." Austin rubbed his chin, trying to think of words to describe the feeling. "It was magical. And really awesome! It was like, eating a bunch of pancakes on cloud nine while looking into a pool of endless brown syrup." He spoke about the syrup, because it was the exact colour of her eyes.

"...Endless brown syrup," Ally muttered, her wrist working wonders on the paper. She dramatically added the period at the end of her notes. He heard the _thud_ that the pencil made on the page.

"What about after? How did you feel after?" Ally asked, her eyes sparkling. Austin rubbed his chin again trying to think of words to describe what he felt after the whole scenario.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I tried providing a little comical relief in this chapter. Didn't go so well, eh? Next chapter will be an**_**interesting**_**one, to say the least. :)**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! I'm back!**

**Exams start next week and I'm freaking out. I barely know the material that I have to study! Freaking out and yet I'm posting this chapter for you guys 'cause I love you all!**

**Oh yeah, the story past 50 reviews! That may not be a big deal to you, but it is to me! Thank you! And thanks to all the new readers who've tagged along onto the story! Thanks for telling me what you all think!**

**I knew where I wanted to go with this chapter, just not what to put in between; that's why it's a little short.**

**Okay, I know I'm rambling! Sorry! So, here's the **_**interesting **_**chapter I promised! See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

_The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake._

Ally pursed her lips and nodded in approval at her lyrics. Austin had given her new inspiration to finish the second verse of her song.

He had told her how he was always awake at night, thinking about her. That had made her blush until Austin asked her if she was getting to warm. She had finally chewed up the words he had left her, making lyrics out of his shy sayings.

And the thing is, she felt exactly the same way. Laying in bed, thinking about _him_ until it was nearly three in the morning. She remembered being so frustrated and love struck one night that she had began to pace the room relentlessly.

And suddenly a light went off in her head.

_And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

Ally sighed happily. Another verse finished! She rewrote the chorus again, adding a little extra at the end, making it sound polish and nice.

Ally closed her book and left it on her bedside. She decided to go treat herself to something good. Ally put her coat on swiftly, buttoning up the huge buttons. She slipped into some warm socks to keep her feet toasty.

She grabbed her keys and headed out of the room, running into Trish with hair curlers in her hair. Ally snorted as Trish glared at her. Trish looked like she was trying out some new facial... mask... _thing._

"What's with," she motioned to Trish in general. "All of this," she concluded. Ally watched Trish as she made her way to grab a muffin from the table. It was from another "Help yourself" tables. Ally bit into it graciously, chewing it. She savoured the delicious blueberry muffin as best as she could.

"Going on a date with Jace!" Trish said. Ally squealed and raced up to Trish, giving the Latino a nice hug. Trish hugged her back before pushing her away.

"You're going to wrinkle my dress!" She shrieked. Ally laughed, she proceeded to the door and twisted the knob.

"Have fun, Trish!"

...

Ally had been walking around the whole entire day. She took a ride and took pictures to capture the Statue of Liberty in print. Ally had also gotten a good exercise by walking around Central Park.

Ally happily strolled around the park, enjoying the earthy feel of being outside. Ally wanted to skip and frolic in the grass. Maybe even roll around too, if she wasn't a modest person.

"Hello Miss!" Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to greet a fairly modestly dressed woman with straight black hair. She wore a blue outfit, almost like a flight attendant's. Her eyes were smudged with the tiniest bit of mascara, causing her round eyes to stand out even more.

"Hello!" Ally greeted cheerfully. The woman handed her a brochure. It was an ad for bridal dress. Ally never liked people who handed out flyers for desperate publicity points, but she took the flyer anyways, feeling generous today.

The woman smiled and continued to hand out the flyers as Ally walked away.

Ally walked around some more, even stopping to listen to a man play his guitar on the street. She nodded her head to the beat, recognizing the beautiful melody blasting through the air. She tossed in some extra change to the man who nodded gratefully when he was done.

Ally walked away, feeling please. She checked her phone for the time. It was nearly six in the evening. Ally lunged across a puddle of melt water, careful not to disturb the growing grass as she walked out of Central Park.

The people hustling about made it impossible for her not to love New York. No wonder Trish wanted to come here in the first place. It was beautiful! And so full of life! Ally made her way down the concrete steps.

Ally was suddenly hustled into the crowd as she got onto the subway.

_I feel like I'm forgetting something._

Ally sat down on one of the free seats, seeing as no one else wanted to sit. She was sandwiched in between an old man with a walking stick, and a mother with four kids. Ally smiled brightly at the kids before settling down, opening her purse.

Ally frowned as she opened her small beige purse and checked around. So, book? Check. Phone? Definitely. Spare pen and paper? Mhmm. Whereabouts? On a subway, heading back. Time and date?

_Oh CRAP!_

Ally clenched her teeth, suddenly feeling a weight drop from her stomach. She willed the sub to move as fast as it could, wanting to be back at the hotel ASAP. Ally put her hands under her thighs, hoping to stop the nervous sweat she was breaking into.

Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnit!

Ally checked her phone again.

6:20pm.

No no no no! This could not be happening! Ally prayed a silent prayer to whoever was listening to her. She willed the subway to move faster.

_I promise I won't ever do anything bad ever again!_

Ally checked her phone frantically as the minutes ticked by.

6:27pm.

Ally gulped and tried to reason with her racing heart. She tried closing her eyes at an attempt to fall asleep. She woke up five minutes later with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Ally shivered, feeling a nervous sweat break out.

6:35pm.

Finally the sub stopped and Ally practically ran out of the dang thing. Racing back to the hotel as fast as her legs could take her.

She jumped into the elevator as it was closing, wanting to be on her floor as quick as possible. She groaned when the elevator made another stop on the wrong floor. Ally pressed the 'close doors' button a billion times, jamming her small thumb into the thing.

The elevator took it's time though. Ally gritted her teeth, frantically wanting to smash the doors open. Or to fly. As long as she got back.

Finally she was back at her room. She frantically unlocked the door, swinging the darn thing open with one shove. Ally raced into her rooms, not bothering to wipe her dirty shoes on the recently cleaned carpet. She left muddy foot prints all across the floor.

She changed into a suitable outfit. A dark blue skater dress that went all the way up to her collarbone. She threw a gray cardigan over it, making sure she put effort into the outfit.

Or at least made it look that way.

She grabbed some black wedged boots and laced up the laces real tight. Ally freshened up her make-up adding and fixing it up. Finally she pulled her hair out of the long ponytail and curled it just a bit.

Ally grunted when the curler got stuck in her hair. She yanked with all her might, trying to be as careful as possible. She didn't want to burn herself! Ally finally finished and unplugged her curler, not bothering to put it away.

God.

Ally practically ran down all the steps, and out onto the street. Penelope shot her a questioning glance but otherwise didn't say anything.

Ally ran to the park, tripping over her heels. She gasped for breath. Ally ran two blocks and stopped short when she was almost there. Her legs and lungs were burning, on fire even. Finally, Ally stopped, trying to catch her breath as she spotted Austin pacing the scene.

"Austin!" She gasped. Austin turned on her, his eyes dark. Ally stopped in front of him trying to get the air into her lungs again.

"You're an hour late," he told her monotonously. Ally nodded her head, breathing deeply.

"Austin I - " He stopped her. Austin's hair must've been gelled to hold its position because it was a little crusty, but Ally saw that it was messy, like he ran his hand through it a couple of times. He was pacing back and forth on the smooth path. And probably for a while since his hands seemed cold.

He cleaned up nicely, wearing a different suit coat over a dark blue button-up. His dark jeans hugged his legs as he turned around and paced away from her and then back again. His black sneakers thudded against the rocky path of the park

"Ally, I've been waiting here since six," Austin said, his voice low. "I thought you might've been a little fashionably late or something, but it's seven right now!" Austin was practically yelling at her. She flinched.

Austin sighed and ran another hand through his messy platinum-blonde hair. Ally watched as he returned his hand to his side, frustrated. He held a beautiful bouquet He suddenly turned to look at her with his dark brown eyes.

"Did you even bother trying to remember our anniversary?" Austin asked her, his eyes a blaze. The flowers that he held were crumpling in his hand. Ally felt her eyes beginning to blur.

"It's not like I didn't _try_ to remember!" She yelled at him, wanting him to understand. "I just forgot okay?" Ally felt her pathetic excuse set Austin off. Austin gritted his teeth, the flowers in his hand falling onto the ground with a dull _thump_.

"You forgot?" Austin asked his voice back to normal. Austin had turned around, running a hand through his hair. Ally sighed, indicating a yes, but Austin had whipped around. "YOU FORGOT?" He raised his voice. Ally shrunk away.

"Austin - "

"I was worried sick! I thought you might've been kidnapped or something - _anything_! But I can't believe you forgot. I thought maybe you might've called or something if you forgot, but no. Here we are." Austin's eyes bore into her blurry vision. It was ironic that he was the only thing that wasn't blurry out of this mess.

Ally felt the first tear rush down her face slowly. She was impressed that Austin had thought that she wouldn't forget. He trusted her _that_ much.

And she had let him down.

"Austin I'm so sorry!" Ally choked back another bout of tears as her vision blurred. The park merged into a blurry scenery as the tears made it on her cheeks again. She let the tears fall down her face, keeping her head low. She made a whimpering sound as she heard Austin open his mouth again.

"Yeah," he said. She tensed, waiting for the verdict. She clutched her hands together, turning her knuckles white. She could see her veins from countless years of piano and other instruments.

Austin paced a little more, not giving away anything with his emotionless face. Austin walked back and forth, and back and forth. Finally, he sighed.

"Me too," Austin sighed. She looked up as he walked away from her, their picnic forgotten as he lifted the brown basket off the grassy ground. She lowered her head once more, sinking down into the park bench, her hands in her lap.

Something landed on the bench beside her. It looked gray and was kind of rectangular with something attached inside.

"Happy Anniversary."

And he was gone.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN. Yeah. Interesting huh? What's gonna happen next? :o ! Haha. Anyways, I have to go study!**

**Oh, before I go, just wanted to mention that I had a new idea for a fic. I already have another finished one on standby, but I think this one might be great as well!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading (and listening to me rant about my life)! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! I'm back! (Finnnnaalllllyyy huh?)**

**I'm glad you guys liked last chapter! I got many reviews practically screaming at me for the next chapter. So, thank you. That was exactly what I was going for. :) I know, I'm an evil person. Yaddy yaddy yaahhh...**

**So, this chapter isn't exactly what everyone might expect. However, it is ****_part_**** of the bigger picture. It may not say much, but it's really building up to something bigger... I've said too much already... :x**

**And my finals start on Monday! Ughhh. I really gotta get going on studying; blehehhhherh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Ally felt another tear slip onto her messy bed as she read the card over.

_Happy Anniversary, Ally!_

_I'm so glad I met you 'that night' (as you like to call it - I still think it's sacred). This last month has been the best one of my entire life! I feel like I can do anything as long as I'm with you! I know this isn't super romantic or anything, but I didn't know what to write! Sorry! I can't imagine my life without you, Ally._

_Love,  
Austin_

Ally felt another sob wrack her body as she put the card away into her drawer. She had stayed in bed for the past four days, not wanting to move anywhere. Trish had been kind enough to ask her to get up and do something fun, but Ally refused.

Last time she did something 'fun' she totally forgot about the most important thing in the world.

With all this time on her hands, Ally had finished her song, writing in angry strokes across her songbook. She had even ripped a few pages by using her pencil too roughly. Ally sighed as she looked at her book; at her complete song.

Austin.

It was about damn Austin.

That stupid, idiotic playboy who stole her heart.

And still has it.

Ally rubbed her eyes furiously, trying to clear up her head and thoughts. She let another sob wrack her body as her eyes started to water and run again. She sniffed and rubbed a hand along her nose, not caring that her snot was pretty disgusting. Ally pulled her messy comforter up and over her head.

She slunk away in the warm soft blanket, trying to hide away from the rest of the world. Ally sighed and pulled the blanket off when the air was getting too stuffy. She swallowed a shaky breath. Ally reached across her bed to wear she kept a tissue box.

Ally wiped away her tears with another tissue and flung it somewhere. Her bed had been a mess of tissues, broken pencils, drafts and other things. She hadn't even bothered to dump the pencil shavings from her bedside.

Ally swiftly picked the card back up, daring herself to read it again. But she couldn't. Ally gingerly threw it back into her nightstand drawer, shutting it quickly like she was afraid of it.

_I can't imagine my life without you, Ally._

Fuck off, not now.

Ally blew her nose in a new tissue and took out her laptop. She had checked Tweeter multiple times, trying to see if any celebrities or even _he who shall not be named_ was up to something new.

Ally sighed and shut her laptop in a quick swing, making it close with a _snap._ She grunted and reached across the top of her tissue-covered nightstand for her mobile device. She swiped the thing on.

Ally had tried to text Austin, but apparently he either always had his phone off, or had been ignoring her the entire span of four days. She sighed sadly, flinging her phone across the room rather roughly. It hit the ground with its screen facing up. Sadly, it didn't break. Ally wanted to see it break. Wanted a real representation of her heart.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Go away!" She wailed, burying her head in her hands. She heard the lock on her door click and Trish stepped in. She held some bobby pins in her hand, not even looking guilty.

"Hey, Ally," Trish said sympathetically, walking over to rub her bestfriend's back. Trish was getting real good at that lock-picking thing.

"Hey, Trish," she said. She curled her head and leaned on Trish. Trish was always there for her, no matter what. She smiled at the thought. Trish gently stroked her wild hair, calming the restless, tangled curls. Trish ran her hand through the mess, getting the knots out as Ally just sniffed sadly.

Trish suddenly straightened, Ally almost falling over.

"Sorry!" She squeaked. Ally gave her a small smile. A sad one, however. Trish looked into her eyes seriously, as if she was about to tell her she was moving to New York.

Oh wait.

"Guess what? I heard that Ronnie Ramone was in town!" Trish waited for Ally. Trish had gripped Ally's shoulders.

"No way! From Ramone Records?" Ally squeaked. "I heard he's one of the biggest star-finders out there!" Ally screamed. Trish nodded and laughed with her excitedly. Ally suddenly felt a whole lot better. Not a huge amount. But a whole lot.

"Maybe it's time to start working on your 'big break' again?" Trish nudged her before walking out of the room, leaving Ally to wallow in her thoughts. Ally sighed and dropped the phony smile on her face.

Ramone-y shmoan-y!

Who cares?

Ally opened up her laptop again, ignoring the fact that her big break was so close. But Trish's words repeated in her head.

_Maybe it's time to start working on your big break again._

Ally suddenly wanted to slap herself in the face. Who cares? _I care!_

Ally suddenly wanted to stop. And she did. Ally rubbed her eyes, once and for all, clearing her eyes. She blew her nose in her last tissue. Ally abruptly stood up, trying to feel confidant again. And trying to get some circulation back into her legs. And her heart.

She tried a smile again as she now felt the energy to go and wash up. She fixed herself up, making sure she was as tough as it gets. No more letting those stupid, pesky _boys_ get into her way.

This was her time to shine.

Ally hopped into the shower, feeling fresh and rejuvenated as the water hit her skin. She took as long as she wanted, and once she was satisfied, hopped out. Ally dried up her dripping mess with a towel and proceeded to straighten her hair.

It took ages, but she was finally finish. Her hair was presentable at last! Ally proceeded to pick a nice outfit. She had sorted through her clothes and finally picked a simple green t-shirt. She got a pair of black tights to go with her snazzy shirt and put on some black slip-ons to compliment her small feet.

Ally let her straight hair hang loose as she ripped the door open, feeling more alive than ever. She had done a great job at getting rid of the bags under her eyes with a little bit of makeup.

"You cleaned up nicely in forty-five!" Trish said, clapping as she jokingly showed her a stopwatch. Ally rolled her eyes. She felt a whole lot better now that she had set her mind to something other than Austin.

Austin.

Where did they even stand now?

Ally quickly raced back into the room and grabbed her book. She already even had the tune thought out and everything!

Four days, and the song was as polished as ever.

Four days and her heart was as shattered as ever.

Forty-five minutes and her heart is still in pieces, but she's smiling for the sake of it.

Forty-six minutes and she's as tough as it gets.

Ally quickly slipped it into a black satchel and put her phone and keys into their as well. She left without another word, slipping away into a world she had always wanted to know.

...

_"I never felt this before,  
I'm not afraid anymore.  
Been writing words on a page,  
'Cause I got so much to say.  
And now I'm taking the stage,  
Woah."_

Ally strummed her guitar that Gavin had loaned her. She sat at the park alone, losing herself in her music, feeling plenty great. Ally had closed up the guitar case when people had started to give her money. She didn't want money! - Even though she still needed to repay Dez somehow. But she didn't want their money. This is what she loved doing, and would keep doing it for free, really.

She sang out loud, feeling confident. She wasn't here to please anyone but herself. Even thought she was trying to get discovered, it's important to satisfy yourself before others.

Ally strummed her guitar a little harder, adding a little flare by flicking her wrist every now and then. She had almost pursed her lips when she realized what she was doing.

Austin loved it when she flicked her wrist.

Ally cringed and continue to strum her guitar, showing no signs of difference.

She had closed her eyes as it neared the end of her composed song. Ally let the final notes leave her mouth and open her eyes reluctantly. She didn't have stage fright anymore, but it still was pretty nerve-wracking.

To her surprise, dozens of people clapped and cheered for her. Ally giggled a little as some of them insisted she take their money. She had refused - obviously. Ally had began to just play a tune without words and contently sat under the tree.

She hummed along to what she was playing, letting words dance their way out of her lips. It was just a quiet, lazy tune. She watched as the sun lowered until it disappeared completely from the sky.

Ally stopped playing a little to compose a new song. Or jot down ideas to one. She sighed as a breeze ruffled through the air. She was getting used to them, finally.

Ally continued to strum Gavin's guitar, sometimes chinking to create the right beat. She smiled when she got a catchy tune. Ally quickly wrote down what she just played and added backup chords and transferred it into a piano piece. Ally smiled when she thought of some lyrics to go with the song. She put the guitar down and started to write.

It was getting dark now. Ally packed up Gavin's guitar quietly and zipped her flimsy windbreaker around her small body. Ally glanced around and saw the park was deserted. Ally grabbed the guitar case and put her book in her purse. She was just preparing to stand up when a sudden force knocked her to the ground.

"What the - " Ally's words got cut off as she landed not-so-gracefully on her butt. She groaned as a hand reached out to help her up. At first she thought they were going to kidnap her, since their hand was rough, but Ally soon realize that wasn't the case.

"Sorry, sweetie." The gruff voice replied, still masked in their identity as the shadows loomed across. Ally quickly moved her hand away, returning to the conclusion that they were going to kidnap her.

Ally shivered.

"Relax. I don't think you wanna move away from me." The dark figure moved from the shadows. Ally almost fell on her butt again.

"Y-you're Ronnie Ramone!" Ally squealed. Ronnie nodded his head, clearly basking in the glory of being known. He smiled.

"Sources tell me you're Ally Dawson," he narrowed his eyes at her. Ally stood up a little straighter, brushing her hair out into the front of her.

"Sources were correct," she replied smartly. Ronnie chuckled.

"Let me get right to the point. I've been watching since you've been singing that 'Finally Me' song. I think you've got real potential," Ronnie stated. Ally nodded her head at his words, smiling a bit. She had been working on _Finally Me_ ever since she got over her stage fright. This was the first time it was polished enough to sing out loud.

Ally watched as Ronnie rubbed his chin, coming to a conclusion. She nearly snapped her head off, turning back to him so fast.

"How would you like to visit my recording studio here in New York?"

"Really?" Ally's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Ronnie nodded and handed her his business card.

"Drop by anytime tomorrow, if you're free." And with that, Ronnie left Ally standing there in the park like a lost child.

* * *

**Yay! You've made it! Haha! Alright, the next chapter will be an ****_interesting_****/important/you-might-wanna-leave-some-very-wordy-reviews kinda chapter. I think it was one of the hardest to write, because I wanted to get the atmosphere right. I dunno...**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers who make my day when I read your comments, whether directed to me or the story in general! Thank you! Much love! xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Whaaaaasuuuuupp? I'm back and ready to attack! Rawrrr!**

**Idk.**

**So hey. Literally five seconds ago I recounted my chapters and realized I only had 29 instead of 30. Yeah, I originally planned for 30, but whatever. And no, this doesn't mean that the story is shorter; it means that I miscounted the chapters as I was writing it. I know, I know, I'm stupid...**

**Anyways, this chapter is going to be Austin's view of things. And it might also, uh, kjhfkjahfjkasfkasjhkbvjksd. Oh, and it's rated T for a reason. Just a reminder. :)**

**Yeah sorry! You gotta read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Sweat trickled from the back of his neck. Austin stood there, trying to look for Dez. one moment he was checking him, the next, Dez had gotten in a dunk. Austin wiped his head with the back of his hand. His hair stuck to his forehead due to the moisture.

_Finally! The ball!_ Austin caught the ball as it rolled away from Dez. He dribbled it quickly and ran to the other end of the gym; Dez's hoop. Austin was preparing to shoot. He lined his feet up and aimed the ball. Austin let the ball soar, feeling glorious.

Just then, Dez leaped out of nowhere. Austin swore he was on the other side of the gym. Dez grabbed the ball and raced back to the other side of the gym. He heard the noise of the ball hitting the backboard.

Austin grumbled.

Austin - 3  
Dez - 14

How did this even happen?

Austin dribbled the ball between his legs, trying so hard to concentrate on the fact that Dez wasn't even running towards him. He picked the ball back up, preparing to shoot when suddenly Dez stole the ball from his hand. Austin stumbled backwards as the force of _Dez_ knocked him.

Dez did a kind-of layup, moving his feet in the air awkwardly when he jumped. The ball rounded the hoop once before swishing into the net.

Dez - 16

Austin grumbled again.

His game was so off today!

"C'mon buddy!" Dez said as Austin wiped the sweat off his forehead. They had been shooting and playing 1 vs. 1 for a while now. Dez wore his weird colourful shirt with a shark on it and some not-matching green basketball shorts with knee high purple socks. His neon orange shoes also made it almost impossible to know if you had the ball or his shoe by accident.

Dez wasn't even sweating as he shot a free-throw. Another rounded-hoop and then _swish_.

Austin scowled as Dez chucked the ball at him when he wasn't ready - but he so thought he was. Austin dropped the ball and shook his injured hand out. Dez raced up to him, holding his hand, making sure he was alright. Austin grumbled and held his wrist, rubbing it gently.

"Dude! I'm okay! Quit it!" Austin scowled again as Dez shot a three-pointer, looking like an actual pro. Dez wasn't normally good, but for some reason he was today. Austin grunted and sat on the bench, his basketball shorts sticking to his sweaty legs.

Usually, when he played with Dez, _he_ was the one who didn't break a sweat. But today, his mind seemed elsewhere, and he couldn't concentrate, no matter how hard he tried.

Austin checked his phone for anything new. He furrowed his brow when he didn't get a shit ton of messages under the name of _Ally Dawson._

In fact, there were none.

Over the past week, there were usually four or five a day. He didn't bother checking them, since he was still mad at her. But he had missed her, and wanted to know that she still cared enough to text him. Sometimes she would even call, but he wouldn't give in.

He almost lost it when she sent him a message with 'Gavin' as the first word.

Austin checked his phone again, making sure his bad basketball skills hadn't gotten to his eyesight. Still, no messages from Ally since Thursday. It was Saturday.

Austin checked the time. It was half-past-noon. Austin downed his water bottle quickly and watched as Dez did another weird layup. He sneaked another glance at his phone, just making sure there were no new messages.

And there were none.

Austin felt a little stab in the heart. Sure he had made his point brutally by not contracting her in almost a week, but she had forgotten the most important day of their relationship at the time. Austin let out a sigh and kept his phone in his hand as he lowered his head. Austin sighed and raised his head back up.

Suddenly, he felt his head jerk back as a flying object hit him right in the face with flying force. Austin grunted, dropping his phone to the ground as he screwed his eyes shut, face slowly starting to sting.

"Sorry Austin!" Dez called from the other side of the gym. He must've chucked the ball from over yonder. Austin rubbed his head gently. He checked if he broke anything, glad that he didn't. Austin blinked, trying to clear away the stinging and swelling feeling from his face.

The swelling went down, but the pain in his heart remained.

...

Austin and Dez left the building a little after one, making their way back to the hotel. Austin had checked his phone multiple times for any hints of a call or a text, but nothing came up.

They made it back their room. Dez went over to the couch with a bunch of popcorn in a bowl. Carrie came out of the washroom and settled herself beside Dez. No matter how sad Austin felt, Dez and Carrie would always cheer him up.

"What's up guys?" He walked over to the couple who were watching _Zaliens 12: Tears of the Dead._ Dez kept his eyes glued to the screen, but Carrie smiled and took notice of him.

"The roof, silly!" She smiled, using a light tone. Austin laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. He nodded his bye to Carrie who just shrugged and returned to watching the movie with her boyfriend.

Austin opened the door to his room, closing it behind him quietly. He glanced around, thoughts filling his head. Austin sighed. He walked over to his bed, taking his phone and wallet out his pockets. He placed them on the table beside his bed.

Austin flopped back first onto his bed, ruffling the newly made sheets. He kicked his shoes off and pulled out his laptop from under his bed. He couldn't help but stare at his phone at times, wondering what he should do.

Austin scrolled through his Tweeter, laughing at some Miami H8er Girl post. This week, she was going on about Zaliens. Austin cringed, making sure Dez did not see those reviews. Those were _not_ wrods valid for his little Dezzy to use. Especially on the topic of Zaliens.

Suddenly his phone buzzed. Austin bolted upright, almost knocking his laptop over the edge of the bed. Austin fumbled for his phone on the nightstand. He sighed when he got a text from Jace.

_That's gnarly._

He had just replied to something Austin texted him. He calmed his breathing and returned the phone to its former position. Austin couldn't help it. His hands were sweaty. His heart was racing. His phone was still, however.

Austin sighed in defeat, he decided to check all the texts he had gotten from Ally.

He went through the long, sad _I'm sorrys_, and found some recent ones.

Austin grumbled. The most recent one was from Thursday night around six. Looks like Ally had finally snapped and told him to stop fucking with her feelings. Austin sighed. He turned his phone off before seeing a new text. An actual new text that someone had just sent him.

_Hey._

Ally!

His hands trembled. He watched the simple word with trepidation. It was as if it came by magic and not her will to send him somthing.

_Hey back._

That was there traditional greeting whenever they texted. It just felt right.

_Don't you dare 'hey back' me.  
You ignore me for a week and all I get is 'Hey back'?_

Austin sucked the air in through his mouth.

_Sorry?_

_Sorry doesn't cut it, buddy._

Austin was kind of taken aback by her feistiness. He frowned and texted her back.

_Oh yeah? Then what does?_

_You're so ugh!_

_Oh, and you're not? C'mon Ally! You fumed over me for kissing Brooke and even ignored me for a few days!_

_A FEW days! This was a whole entire week!  
And Brooke kissed you, did she not?_

Austin huffed, clearly growing frustrated over their messages.

_What about you huh? I saw you making those faces at Gavin when I wasn't in the room. Technically I was, but you get the point!_

_Don't avoid the question!  
And what faces?  
Gavin was just being a friend in those times that you weren't!_

_Oh a friend huh?_

By now Austin was agitated by the way she defended Gavin when clearly it was _he_ who needed to be protected. He did feel a little guilty that he didn't answer the question relating to Brooke. But yes, Brooke kissed him. Not the other way around.

Austin thought that he should clear that up, but the texts were already on their way.

_Yes a friend! And a good one at that!_

After a pause he received another text from Ally.

_A better one than you'll ever be._

That was it. Austin snapped. He moved his fingers furiously over the screen of his phone, making sure he spelled every single word correct to emphasize the point.

_Is that all I am now?  
A friend?_

There was another long pause before his phone buzzed in his hands again. Austin braced himself for the risky question he had sent.

_I think it's for the best._

Man, if you could hear a heart shatter.

Austin suddenly felt the grip in his hands loosen. He hadn't realized he was holding his phone so tightly. Austin felt the blood rush back into his hands as he was about to text her back, but she beat him to it.

_Look. I think we're just in different places in our lives right now.  
Clearly, I'm a lot more mature in my choice of friends and people, while you are lacking in that area.  
We just don't click._

Austin stared dumbfounded at the screen that kept popping up impossible words that jumbled into his brain. He swallowed back a lump that was slowly forming in his throat. Austin shook his head and even his phone to make sure he was actually seeing this. He even reasoned to slap himself to see if this was a nightmare.

Austin quickly shut his phone off before he could text her something stupid. He so deserved this after the way he treated her. But this was _Ally_ for god's sake. His Ally. She wouldn't do something like this.

Would she?

Austin suddenly felt like the biggest douchebag in the world. He felt the urge to punch the wall and kick something. Austin grabbed a pillow before his hand could reach something more fragile. He flung it across the room, making it crash into his closet.

Austin felt the need for more. He picked up another pillow and let out a strangled cry into it. He chucked that away to. Austin grumbled, suddenly wishing that Dez really had broken a few bones in his face.

At least then, he could blame his behaviour on something else.

Maybe a few lost brain cells or something.

Austin's breathing hitched. He didn't give a fuck for anything anymore. He blindly grabbed anything he could and chucked it at the wall, making the room rumble.

Austin grabbed a decorative vase a hurled it across the room. It shattered into a million glass pieces and with a loud and sharp noise. Austin stepped over the glass and punch the spot in the wall that it had just hit. He punched the wall into his knuckles had bruised over with a purple colour.

_I like purple._

Austin blinked as someone knocked on the door. He quickly cleaned up with glass with his hands, not caring that it stung when it cut his rough but sensitive hands.

Austin held his bleeding hands behind his back as he cleared his throat and made out a raspy, "Come in."

"Hey, what's with all the noise? You okay buddy?" Dez asked, for once concerned in his life. Austin looked at him straight in the eye to show him he wasn't lying. Dez did a double take over the room, eyeing Austin suspiciously.

Ruined sheets. Flying pillows. Clearly evident hole in the wall.

"I'm fine, buddy," he said. Austin added a phony smile, just for show.

"Okay!" Dez returned to his cheery self, locking the door behind him. Austin slumped over and sighed. His hands were stinging painfully, but he didn't give a damn. He turned his phone back on before he remembered why he turned it off in the first place.

He glanced at the text she had sent him along with the other string of texts she had sent.

_Bye Austin._

Austin had never seen so much blood in his life.

* * *

**I really wanted to get the feel of this chapter right. Hopefully I succeed that for you guys. :)**

**Oh yeah, cue the wordy/screaming/"you're-so-evil!" reviews. I wanna see what you guys think of the story so far. I promise things get better... -ish.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**First of all, let me just say THANK YOU for the amount of reviews last chapter! I think that's the most reviews I've gotten for a single chapter ever! Though some (most :o) were negative reviews about Ally, let me just start by defending her and saying that things get better. I promise. :)**

**And now, this chapter might explain why sjafkask happened last chapter. And it also starts the process of the uh... ****_final_**** kind of sdfsdgkds... I always say too much, dang it...**

**And now, without further adieu, Chapter 24!**

**(Oh, I just finished my Bio exam. I lost a piece of my soul in there. :p)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Ally smiled as Ronnie patted her on the back.

She had just finished recording _Finally Me _as her first hit. Of course, she had already recorded a bunch of other songs. But _Finally Me _was the only one she finished. Ally smiled when Ronnie spoke to her as he led her out of the recording booth.

"You okay Ally?" Ronnie asked, still walking her out to sit on one of the chairs. Ally looked at him skeptically. Ally had just stepped out of the booth, Ronnie leading the way.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Why?" She asked incredulously. Ronnie shrugged, looking as if he was second-guessing his answer.

"You seem to look more tired every single day. This isn't making you tired or clashing with your schedule or anything right?" Ronnie asked her, rotating his fingers for emphasis. Ally vigorously shook her head, reigniting her recent headache. She groaned, but tried not to show it. Ally held two fingers to her temple.

"No! Not at all! I'm free almost every day now since I finished a movie I was doing. I still got a few days before I fly back to Miami," she told Ronnie who rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

"Miami huh?" He asked her, still etched in his brainstorm. Ally nodded, though she doubted he saw. Ronnie sighed and furrowed his eyebrows. Ally watched as he made his way over to the door and unlocked it.

"Take a break and I'll see what we'll do next." Ronnie swung the door open and walked down the hall to his office. Ally groaned and went over to the lounge chair and lay down. She had been cursed with horrible health since Saturday. Headaches, random pains, sore throat, aching muscles. You name it.

Saturday.

No no no no.

_Oh no, here we go._

Ally furiously tried not to think about that, but of course, like any other time, it was too late.

...

_Ally screamed into her pillow, clearly out of excitement from her encounter with Ronnie. She was so excited she had even texted her dad about the news and let her stay a few more days to see where Ronnie would get her in her career._

_Ally swiped open her phone. It was about six and she wanted to see what everyone was up to. Ally excitedly opened her text with nothing on her mind for once._

_She texted hey to everyone she was close to at the moment. Trish, Dez, Jace, Gavin... Ally had a silent debate whether or not to text Austin. She spent ten minutes just staring at his name on her contacts._

What would I say to him?

_Ally stared at the screen in her hands with dark eyes. She wondered what she would say. And even if she would even text him._

_For god's sake, he was Austin!_

_Ally grumbled. It doesn't even matter! He won't text her back anyways. Ally sent him a simple 'Hey' and was about to turn her phone off when he texted her 'Hey back.'_

_Her heart skipped a beat. Ally clutched her chest and looked at her phone, making sure her migraine hadn't made her see things. When it was confirmed that Austin had indeed texted her Ally's eyes widened._

_Ally furrowed her eyebrows in an angry glare. Nearly a whole damn week, and all she got was 'Hey back'? Ally furiously typed her next message to him, making sure he knew how venomous this conversation just got._

_When Austin texted her about her making faces at Gavin, she had to blush. Okay yes, Gavin wasn't like hot or anything. But he was a great friend, and he was kind of cute too. He knew a lot about music, more than Austin even..._

_They texted another round with eachother spitting out words. Ally made sure her words seemed as poisonous as possible. She was about to text him something about finding Brooke's phone number on a gift receipt when he popped a reply to her recent answer._

Is that all I am now?  
A friend?

_Ally felt her heart beat in her chest slowly. It was like if she suddenly did something, it was increase her heart rate drastically and make her tired and sweating and all that lovely stuff. Ally thought about the answer for a while, not really sure _how_ to answer. She breathed in deeply, trying to calm her beating heart._

_Austin was a great guy. Definitely more than friends in her books. But honestly, she was so tired of him by this point. Just another fucking doofus who wanted a second chance and then screwing it up again. And besides, she was busy with her career just getting started. Ally didn't need another distraction, keeping her from achieving what she was so close from grasping now._

_Ally confirmed with herself._

Is this what you want?

_She breathed in again. Her heart beating like crazy. Her hands were sweaty, but she felt like shivering at the same time. Goosebumps were beginning to form. But not on her skin. On her heart._

_So she texted him back, stating as nicely as she could how they were clearly in different points in their lives, making sure he knew that he was the one lacking in sense and friends._

_And look at that! He hadn't even replied! Probably didn't even want to hear the answer to her. Probably already done and over with her._

_Just as she had thought. Austin Moon; player. Fucks with girls hearts and gets over them lickety split! Yup. She had been played. Just like a piano._

_Ally shut her phone off, not even caring that her other friends had texted her. She let the tears slip down her face quietly. She sniffed a few times before her breathing hitched and her feelings took over. Emotions wracked her body as she lay down and tried so hard not to cry._

_She woke up with a blotchy face and a wet pillow the next day._

...

Ally screwed her eyes shut and tried to force the tears out before anyone saw her crying. She quickly wiped them away with her hoodie sleeve. Ally wiped her nose with the sleeve, not caring that it was going to leave a visible, wet trail. She grumbled when she realized she was wearing her _favourite_ hoodie.

Which just so happens to be Austin's.

Fuck.

Ally grumbled, but didn't take the sweater off. It was navy blue and hung past her butt. Her hands were inches away from the opening of the sleeves. On the sweater was a faded 'Miami' in yellow letters with a white border around the letters. Ally debated with herself again if she should take the sweater off, but sighed when she didn't.

Honestly, she loved the smell of it.

It smelled so much like...

Austin.

Fuck.

Ally sighed and buried her head in her long sleeves, bring them up to her face since she was laying down sideways. Ally pulled her phone out and texted Trish for a little bit. She wanted to see how her little Latino friend was holding up.

_Trish!_

Ally waited for about ten seconds before she got a response. Or multiple ones at that.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
I'm so happy right now!  
Oh and I also have some bad news._

But I'm so happy right now!

Ally read the texts as they popped up. She chuckled. And then frowned. And then smiled again. Ally hovered her fingers over the screen then proceeded to text back.

_Slow down!  
Tell Ally all about it._

She tended to refer to herself in the third person when she felt like it was right.

_Okay so...  
Jace just asked me out for our official fourth day!  
:))))_

Ally laughed and sent Trish a happy face with the same amount of brackets. She watched as Trish typed back to her. Ally imagined Trish on Cloud 9 right now, smiling. Shining brighter than any star in the sky.

_I don't think you wanna hear about the bad news.  
Actually it's not even bad.  
But it may be for you._

Ally snorted.

_Puh-lease.  
I can handle anything._

Before her text even went through, a nanosecond later, Trish responded.

_I heard from Jace who heard from Carrie who heard from Dez that Austin's going out Wednesday night._

Ally nearly choked on air. She read the text over and over again, making sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. She even resorted on refreshing her messages. Going out? Like on a date? Ally read over the text one more time, dreading her answer.

She concluded, that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

Well, fuck.

_And why is that bad news?_

Ally tried to sound tough, but honestly, all her confidence seemed to be crumbling over the news. She watched as Trish's text popped up.

_I just thought you would be kind of mad or angry or something.  
Guess not!  
Oh, Jace is calling me!  
See ya l8er, Ally-gator!_

Ally smiled at Trish's attempt to make her feel better. She could even _hear_ the sarcasm dripping from the feisty Latino's texts. Ally sighed.

So Austin was going on a date.

Fuckboy.

Just then, Ronnie walked back in with a huge grin on his face. He looked at Ally who scrambled to her feet, straightening out her messy hair. Her sleeves dried crusty. Ally, feeling flustered, quickly tried to make herself more presentable. She subtly tried to get rid of the dried snot on Austin's hoodie.

Hopefully, he won't want this back. She can't face him again, and frankly. Her snot wasn't the best last memory to leave him with. It'd be a funny one. But not the best.

"Ally, since you said you're going back to Miami soon, I thought, 'Why not book you a gig to get the buzz started?'" Ronnie smiled as Ally realized what that meant.

Ally's eyes widened. She stood stunned like a deer in headlights. She sat up abruptly, since she was laying sideways with her feet on the ground.

"So I'm going to be playing my first gig?" She asked excitedly. Ally was on her feet now, bouncing the life out of her beat-up sneakers. Ronnie nodded and chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm. He held his hands out for her to stop.

"Yeah, you're going to play on a stage in this pretty well-known club." Ronnie handed her the address in which she nodded, excitedly. She knew this place! This was where Jackson Lowe's after party was held on that night...

Fuck.

Ally shook her head to clear stupid thoughts. She slipped the card into her bag and listened as Ronnie spoke the details.

"So, you'll be playing there in two days," he told her. Ronnie then proceeded to pat her back and lead her out the building.

Ally was pumped. Her first gig! Ally made sure she invited her friends. And maybe ask Dez to film her performance to show her dad. She felt so happy, she could go around New York handing flyers to everyone! And maybe a flower too!

She was just feeling that nice.

Ally left the Ramone recording studio feeling as alive as ever. Her career was finally taking off! Ally sighed happily.

_Austin will be the furthest thing from my mind!_

Ally blushed.

_Okay, starting now._

* * *

**Little did Ally know that keeping Austin from her mind may be harder than she thought. ;)**

**Oh, and Austin's going on a date? With whom? What is this sorcery? Well, you guys will find out soon enough. ;) (I just sneezed and all the bread crumbs on my plate just flew everywhere...)**

**I know this hasn't explained everything that needs to be explained yet. But don't worry! Everything will make sense in the end, I promise.**

**...And what's an Auslly story without, well... Auslly!**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ayeee!**

**Oh how I wish I could update more than once! The next chapter and the one after that have got to be some of my favourites... But alas, the story must go on! This chapter is kind of a filler, but at the same time it moves the story along kinda thing. Idk.**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! Let me set some things straight. Part of the reason why Ally broke up with Austin was that she felt that her career was taking off, so she needed to focus on her dream instead of him. She did, after all, come to New York to find her big break. ;)**

**And guys, I told ya'll this last time, ****_what's an Auslly story without Auslly_****! Just keep that in mind. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Austin stared out the window as a rainy New York day past by in a blur. The frosted window showed people walking about, going on with their business. Maybe to that special someone awaiting their arrival. Others, just look plain agitated as the awaited a taxi or hustled about, mad with the world for some unknown reason.

Someone was always mad at the world.

Austin, Dez and Jace had just seen _Bikini Bloodbash_ for the third time.

Never gets old.

Jace was driving as Dez jammed out to the radio in the backseat, doing some weird 'interpretive dance,' as he liked to call it. The song played some Maroon 5 song, blasting all the naughty things that artists hide in their cryptic songs.

Dez did some weird leg thing while chanting, "Kick-step!"

Austin wasn't really paying attention to anything happening inside the car. He was observing the people outside, wondering why some had scowls on their faces, while others seemed downright happy.

Austin wasn't usually philosophical. Frankly, he didn't even know what that word meant until Ally told him to go look it up. But today, he felt like he could interpret anything if he tried.

Okay, maybe almost anything.

Maybe that one lady with the scowl and the damp hat was mad because her umbrella broke. Or maybe she hated the rain, but always had to go for it. Austin sighed as he felt Dez breathing down his back.

"Quit it will you?" He asked, snapping his hand towards Dez's face. Even though it was almost February, Austin was wearing gloves. Yes it was still chilly outside, but the main reason was to hide all the scratches and bruises that marred his hands.

He heard Dez _hmmph_ and returned to jamming out to _Complicated_ by Avril Lavigne. Austin had to stifle a laugh as he watched his bestfriend from the rear-view mirror. Even Jace had started to laugh.

The three dudes broke the silence by laughing out loud, clearing up all the empty air in the car. The tension broke like shattered glass.

They reached the hotel in twenty due to slow traffic and the slipperiness of the roads because of the rain. Austin hopped out of the car first and waited for his two friends before they made their way silently to the elevator.

"So," Jace started.

Always trying to break the awkward silence.

"Carrie - who heard from Dez - tells me you're going on a date tomorrow?" Jace said.

Always getting straight to the point.

Dez gave him an apologetic look before walking away quickly as they were on their floor. Austin nodded at Jace, not even caring that the truth was out now.

"Yeah." Austin wasn't in to giving out too much detail.

Turns out Brooke's friend was actually a little more sane than her. Austin had called her up one night, somehow finding the paper again - he swore he threw it away though.

Austin had called the number, answering with a curious 'Hello,' to see who was on the other line.

And all of a sudden he was bombarded by a voice asking him if Brooke gave him her number. Austin remembered answering yes to everything the girl asked. He laughed and they ended up talking for three hours yesterday.

"Who's the lucky girl bud?" Jace asked, nudging him with a smirk plastered on his face. Austin grinned cheekily, thought he felt a little less than happy right now. Honestly, he only agreed to the date because he wanted to get his mind off things. And a certain someone. If _things_ weren't specific enough.

"Kira Starr," he told Jace. "Apparently, she's the daughter of Jimmy Starr from Starr Records," Austin elaborated. Jace nodded his head, giving Austin a thumbs-up as they reached Dez's apartment. Austin shuffled his feet uncertainly. Honestly, he didn't even know how to feel about it.

He had gotten to know Kira over one phone call. She talked a lot, and seemed to find it interesting that he was about 6 '1 and blonde. When he told her that he liked pancakes, she had scoffed and said, "It's a good thing you're handsome." Austin, found that obviously ridiculous since she hadn't even _seen_ him yet.

"Well, hope you'll have fun on your date," Jace told Austin, giving him a pat on the back the way bros did. Austin nodded his thanks as Jace walked off, but then hesitated and turned around. Jace looked like he was pulling a muscle thinking, because his face contorted, and showed a much deeper emotion.

"...I-if she isn't better than Ally, she isn't worth it," he told Austin quickly before walking away again as if he didn't just add that _huge_ weight on him. Austin blinked at him as Jace rounded the corner and went out of sight.

_If she isn't better than Ally, she isn't worth it._

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Austin sighed and turned the golden knob on the apartment door. Dez had left it unlocked for him, which he was grateful for since he forgot his keys again. Austin slipped his shoes off at the door and walked sock-footed into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. They were going back to Miami at the end of the week, and since it was Monday, he had already begun to pack.

Austin packed his clothes and little belongings in his suitcase and other knick-knacks in his carry-on. He had left them open, since they still had a week left, but he did the general folding and cleaning up. Austin did a once over in his closet, making sure he had taken everything out of it.

...

_"Ally!" Austin whined. He watched as Ally turned the cookbook back to the chocolate cake page._

_"We're making a cake, Austin! Not crepes!" Ally yelled at him while trying to get a good look at the ingredients. Austin flipped the page back to his fancy pancakes and smirked when Ally stared daggers at him._

_"Is this how you really want to spend Saturday? Eating French pancakes?" Ally crossed her arms over her chest. Her petite body rigid as she dared him to challenge her. He smirked. She was wearing one of his tank-tops that were way too long for her. The yellow shirt almost ran all the way to her thighs._

_"As a matter of fact yes!" He told her, not giving in to her games. "I mean, who wants to eat a chocolate cake! Ugh!"_

_Austin practically saw the steam coming from her ears. Ally grumbled and stomped a foot on the ground like an adorable little child having a tantrum. Ally huffed and dropped her hands to her sides._

_"Fine!" She snapped, teeth gritting. "You can make your stupid crepes, and I'll make my chocolate cake." With that, Ally flipped back to the cake page and began to gather the things she needed to make them. Austin smirked at her fiery._

_Austin stood for a few more minutes watching Ally walk back and forth from the counter of Dez's kitchen and back to the pantry, looking for cooking ingredients. Her eyes lit up every time she found what she needed. There was that little twinkle in her eye whenever she found the right thing._

_Austin began grabbing the ingredients for his crepes. He followed the book's instructions, making sure he used the right amount of flour before pouring in the milk, like it said._

_He stole a glance at Ally. She was biting her lip as she cracked the egg into the bowl. Austin looked back into his mixing bowl, realizing he hadn't put enough flour. He put his hand into the bag, feeling something warm and soft inside._

_His first instinct was to scream, but the thing felt familiar. He grasped it and pulled it out of the bag, realizing that it was a hand._

_Ally's hand._

_Austin smirked when Ally pulled her hand back, causing flour to erupt from the motion._

_She glared at him, but he could see the playful twinkle in her eyes. Austin decided to take a chance and ignite the spark he saw._

_As she turned around, he grabbed a handful of flour and snuck behind her. Ally was humming again and when she turned around, shrieked when a handful of flour greeted her._

_"Austin!" He could see her pout through her powder-white face. Austin smiled as Ally furrowed her eyebrows._

_"You look like a snowman!" He told her, laughing his heart out. Just then, he was interrupted by a coughing fit started by a handful a of flour shoved right into his mouth._

_"Who's the snowman now!" Ally squeaked as he came at her with more flour. Austin grinned as he threw a handful at her, the flour exploding like a firework, scattering everywhere._

_Suddenly, flour got into his eyes. Austin screwed his brown eyes shut, rubbing out the dusty grain. He blinked and reopened his eyes. He frowned when Ally was nowhere in sight._

_"Al-" He was cut off when he suddenly saw flour cascade from the sides of his head._

_His hair!_

_"Not the hair!" Austin whined as Ally plopped a huge handful onto his head. She grinned and Austin thought that was the most adorable thing in the world._

_Ally, covered in flour, wearing his shirt, grinning at him._

_Correction; most _precious_ thing in the world._

_Austin snaked an dusted arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. She gasped and instinctively wrapped her small arms around his neck and pulled him down. Her hand tangled in his dusted hair. He loved the way she grabbed it at the base of his neck._

_Austin smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, making sure she could feel how much she meant to him. He felt a smile dance out onto her lips. He ground his lips onto hers, wanting to make her feel loved. Austin twisted his head over just a bit so he could kiss her more deeply, passionately._

_As they pulled away, the twinkle in her eye reappeared (not that it ever did _dis_appear)._

_"I guess we could make a cake _and_ some crepes," she sighed dramatically as they untangled themselves. Austin grinned._

...

Night had begun to fall when Austin snapped out of his daze. He had been sitting on the floor and staring at nothing in particular while holding a familiar piece of glass. He always held it when he was deep in thought now. It was from the broken vase he shattered.

Add that to the list of hotel property he and Dez had broken.

He glanced at his hands and saw that one of the sharp edges were digging into his palm. Rather painlessly actually. The blood trickled out slowly as he removed the damage dealer. Austin held his palm upside down, watching the blood trickle onto his lap. He saw the other marks that were recently etched into his skin from holding the glass. Austin had began to lose count of how many cuts were in his hands my now.

Some were scabbing over, and some just stayed as painful, sore cuts. His hands were a mirage of purples and reds, all mixed into one. Austin's hands had become awfully rough, but sensitive with everything that had happened to them.

Austin sighed and put the glass away, deep in a drawer where no one would find his little insane escape to reality. He quickly cleaned himself up opened the door, hiding his palm from the rest of the world.

"Hey Austin!" Dez called as he and Carrie were watching yet another Zalien movie. He smiled at the two. They were oh, so perfect.

"Hey," he replied. Austin went over to the fridge and scavenged around for something to eat since he had missed dinner. Austin found some cheese and stale bread, but decided against that, returning to his bed with an empty stomach.

Not that he was eating much these days anyways.

Austin sat on the window ledge of his bedroom while his stomach growled. He rubbed it self-consciously. Austin glanced out the window and casted his eyes down on the people. All of them going about, knowing exactly where they were supposed to be. Everyone knew where they were supposed to be.

Except for him.

Austin fell asleep like that. Slumped by his window frame, watching the busy people and the stars with glassy eyes.

* * *

**I swear the next two chapters will all explain everything that's going on. :) Oh and how did you like that little Auslly flashback? Austin's feeling a little down hmm...**

**Okay, thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me what you think! I'm updating this before my exam so sjkafkahsjk wish me luck!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello hello!**

**I'm sad to say that the story is coming to an end. And don't worry, things may seem bad now but just you wait... :) ****As the story is winding down, I've posted my other story that I promised; ****_You're No Good For Me_****. You should check it out if you want to read something different. :)**

**And I've also changed the formating of the story. It looks a little better now. I was just lazy and rushed whilst in school, so I didn't have time to proofread or line break things. I hope this looks a little bit better. :)**

**Okay, okay, without further blubbering adieu.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift**

* * *

Austin groaned and fell off the edge that he had been perched upon the night before. He moaned in pain as he hit the ground harshly. Austin rubbed his eyes as he lay on the floor, thinking about why he was even here on a new day.

He found his phone somewhere under a mess of paper airplanes. Austin loved to make them when he got bored. Seems like he had began to make them again sometime yesterday.

He really didn't remember.

The blonde rubbed his tired eyes pitifully as he glanced at the bright screen, almost dropping his phone due to the sudden flash of light.

"Gah!"

It was about one in the afternoon, on a Wednesday.

His phone flashed with about five new messages all under different names. Austin decided to ignore all of them and figure out why his phone displayed 'Wednesday' instead of 'Tuesday.'

Incidentally, he hadn't remembered a thing from yesterday.

Maybe that was why there were so many paper airplanes in the corner of the room. Or why his hands were wrapped in duct tape.

And why was there a stuffed dolphin tucked in his bed?

Austin groaned and gingerly took the tape off his sore hands.

Oh _that_ was why there was tape on them.

Austin's hands looked like they were raw hunks of meat rather than hands. They were red all over, with new protruding scratches from - whatever reason. He gingerly tried to stretch his fingers, gasping when they hurt like fire. He couldn't even straighten out his fingers without wincing.

This was so unhealthy.

Austin put the tape back on, congratulating himself that he thought of such a clever way to avoid the problem.

Just then, it dawned on him that his date with Kira was in... an hour.

Oh.

Austin scrambled to the washroom to get cleaned up.

He'll have to figure out why it was Wednesday some other time.

Austin grabbed a clean shirt from his suitcase, buttoning it up as he went. Austin was about to roll the sleeves, struggling with the buttons due to his uncooperative hands. He stumbled into the washroom and began to brush his teeth, using the biggest amount of Aquasmile he could fit on his toothbrush.

His breath didn't smell the _greatest_ in the morning.

Austin suddenly squealed, his mouth burning. His eyes even started to water.

Too much Aquasmile.

Austin spit the toothpaste out and finished with his mouth. He gurgled some water and then spit it out as well, clearing his throat. Austin grabbed some hair gel stored behind the mirror cabinet. He tried to style his hair at least a little decently.

His hair wouldn't budge.

Austin groaned as he just made the mess worse. Austin tried to find a comb or something to help with the mess he just created. Luckily he found one that Ally had given him.

Austin shook off the memories that were creeping onto him. He combed his hair out, making it slightly better than what it looked like before. Austin flipped his hair and tested it a few times, making sure it looked like it always did.

Finally, he slipped his feet into some wrecked converse, bending over to lace up his sneakers.

Ugh, force of habit.

Austin grabbed his keys and phone and slipped them into a leather jacket that he had gotten even without Ally's permi - nevermind.

"I'm going out, Dez!" He called as he opened the door to his room. Austin furrowed his eyebrows when no one was even in the living room. He glanced at the clock and saw that it wasn't even two yet. Dez doesn't even get _up_ until three!

Austin sighed and closed the door to the apartment, making sure it was locked. Austin twirled his keys around his fingers, wincing when it pained him.

He felt this strange feeling in his gut as he walked into the elevator. It was like his insides were twisting up, telling him that this was a bad idea. Austin just furrowed his eyebrows and told his gut to keep it together.

Maybe he should've brought some duct tape for his stomach.

...

Austin slowly made his way to the restaurant Kira had told him about. He had taken the subway for the first time, since being in New York.

That wasn't such a good idea.

He was half an hour late to Kira's designated time. The restaurant - Golden Panda - was busy with people. It looked like a pretty expensive place.

He scanned the crowd with his tired eyes and looked around for Kira. He suddenly saw the little bracelet covered hand wave him over, in which he shot her a forced smile.

"Austin!" Kira smiled with her bright, white teeth as he slid into the seat across from her. She had deep, tanned skin with dark brown eyes and hair. She wore a floral dress with a braided brown belt around her waist. The dress barely past her thighs.

"You're half an hour late!" She said enthusiastically through her gritted smile. Austin smiled - a genuine - smile at that.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Kira's gaze remained happy, but he could see that she was already clearly annoyed by his demeanour. Already. He was late, and looked pretty sloppy since he wasn't even interested in giving her a second glance. She looked like the kind of person every guy would be wanting to get some ass from.

Not him.

Austin had already learned that Kira was pretty shallow.

Just then a waiter appeared and placed ice water on the table and took their orders. Austin grumbled as the waiter shot him a flirty smile and flipped her hair over one shoulder.

"I'll have the caesar salad," Kira told the brunette waitress, giving her a warning glance. The waitress didn't take notice of Kira however, and just jotted down her order. She turned to Austin.

"And you?" The waitress asked, giving him yet another flirty smile while biting her lip. Austin didn't even look up. He was daydreaming. Austin snapped his head up.

Austin was slouched in his chair, feet hanging out. He rubbed his forehead and sighed, squinting at the lights.

"I'll have the turkey burger," he told the waitress without looking at her, and closing the menu. He saw Kira smile.

"So, Austin," she started, twirling her hair around her finger. "Do you have any hobbies?" Kira asked. Austin furrowed his eyebrows. She was interrupting his dreams.

"Uh, I like playing music and stuff," he told her gruffly. Kira looked disappointed. She shook it off fast though.

"What about sports? Do you play sports? You look like you've got a football player's build," she said, swooning a little. Austin silently rolled his eyes. All she seemed to care about was his athletic build huh?

"Sure, basketball, football. Just hobbies," he told her, in which she nodded and smiled, glad they were getting somewhere. Austin sighed. Kira was great and all. But honestly, all she seemed to talk about was _him._ And yet here he was trying to know her.

The lunch/dinner date went on as Kira kept saying how handsome he looked, and would sometimes accidentally kick him in the foot, giggling when he groaned in pain. Austin sighed, rubbing his aching ankles.

Kira sounded better on the phone.

Austin grumbled when she opened her mouth again.

"So, Austin, I heard you were staring in a movie? That's so cool!" She tried to sound interested, but he could tell even she was getting bored of the date. Austin just blinked at her, taking a few seconds to respond.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

He saw Kira grit her teeth again. He chuckled. The silence became tension in the air. Kira was eying him. Austin didn't let it bother him, however. He wasn't here to impress anyone. And certainly not Kira.

"Your shirt, the buttons are all in the wrong buttons holes," she gasped suddenly, as if she was holding that in the whole time. Austin glanced down at his shirt. Sure enough, the buttons were all in the wrong slots. Austin just shrugged, clearly not affected. Kira on the other hand, looked almost embarrassed that her date looked like a hobo.

Austin wasn't usually a huge dirtbag like this. But at the moment, he was occupied about thinking about a certain brunette who probably had his heart jammed in between the pages of her leather book. Probably writing trash about him in that book of hers too.

The date was horrible. All Kira talked about was how nice he looked, shirt aside. Sometimes, she would even hook a leg around his. He was getting real agitated by her at this point.

Austin had stayed silent, only talking when Kira asked him a question. Austin gave up on trying to ask her questions. She would only direct them back his way. He saw even Kira started to give up on the date. She sighed and smiled at him.

"I'm going to go to the washroom," she told him sweetly before walking off in extremely high heels. Austin frowned. High heels made girls uncomfortable, but yet they still wear 'em.

Austin began to drum his lifeless fingers on the table, playing a sick beat. He even started nodding his head, feeling happy for once in his miserable life. Austin sighed as the table jabbed a sore spot on his hand.

He slipped his phone out of his pocket when she hadn't returned in ten minutes.

Austin glanced at some texts he had received. Austin replied to a few before his phone vibrated in his wounded hands. He smiled when caller ID showed 'Dez.'

"Hey Dez," he voiced into his phone. He heard a lot of muffled noises coming from the other end. Austin scratched his head nervously, waiting for a reply.

"Hey Austin!" Dez cried from the other end of the line. He heard Dez go _oomph_ and then an ear shattering noise pierced the call. Austin rubbed his ear and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You okay?" He called over the commotion. Austin heard a grunting noise and then something like the phone being picked back up after getting knocked down.

"Yeah, fine. Hey, do you wanna hang out?" Dez asked suddenly like he just got the greatest idea in the world. Austin could practically hear the excitement in his voice. Austin furrowed his brow, even though Dez couldn't see him.

"Sure, this date was a total bummer anyways. Where you at?" Austin checked the time. It was almost five.

"Uh... How b-bout you come back to the hotel, and I'll drive?" Dez said nervously. Austin furrowed his eyebrows again. He shrugged. That didn't make sense, but so did Dez.

"What for? What're we doing?" Austin asked suspiciously. He heard a lot of whispering and shuffling on the other end of the line and was wondering what the hell was going on. Finally, Dez reappeared on the line.

"We're just gonna have fun!" He yelled so convincingly that Austin got excited. He glanced around for his date. She still wasn't back. Austin grinned, even though his red-head buddy couldn't see him.

"Sure, why not?" Austin left a tip on the table and left the Golden Panda. He smirked as he wondered what Kira thought once her date wasn't there anymore.

Austin shuffled his feet out the door, taking the subway once again into uncharted territory.

* * *

**I don't hate Kira or anything. I just needed another female character to fit this role in the story. Oh, and where do you guys think Dez and Austin are going? Maybe some video games or uh... something else?**

**Next chapter is gonna be a big one, just to let ya'll know. Big and important. ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Helllooo people of fanfiction!**

**I was actually looking forward to summer, but now that it's here, I dunno what to do. I'm working on writing a new piece with an idea I've had for a while. I'm trying to get the ideas to flow again. Hmm.**

**Oh yes, by "almost coming to an end," I mean 29 chapters. I originally planned 30, but I guess I didn't make it. Oh well. This is the third last chapter! :o But don't worry, I have lots of things in store for the story still. :)**

**Okay, okay. I was proofreading this earlier and it gave me feels. :p Oh, I also recommend listening to ****_Enchanted by Taylor Swift_****. Just a thought...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift (especially in this chapter hmm)**

* * *

Ally paced behind the stage nervously as she just finished with soundcheck. She glanced through the equipment and curtains.

She saw Trish and Jace there, holding hands and smiling at her. Ally smiled back, feeling a little less shaken up now. Ally whipped another hand through her hair nervously as the place started to fill up with people.

Ally glanced past the curtains again and saw Gavin there. She blushed a little. She was borrowing his guitar again tonight. Hopefully he didn't mind when she ran away crying because of her reoccurring stage fright, and accidentally ruining the beautiful instrument. Ally ran her hands over the delicate strings of the woodwork.

She glanced around the stage as the people began to squish together, huddling near the stage and waiting for Ramone Record's newest recording artist to perform.

Ally watched as the people overflowed. Still no sign of the one person she wanted to see most tonight. Ally sighed and snapped her head out of it.

Just then, the lights of the club dimmed. Ally breathed a big breath through her nose, taking in the air. Ronnie clapped her on the back, getting her ready. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"Ready to do this?" Ronnie asked. Ally didn't even hesitate before nodding. She was so pumped and ready. And maybe a little nervous.

Taking in another gulp of air, Ally ran behind the curtains, waiting for them to be pulled up. The curtains made their way up, painfully slow. Ally watched as the club hushed as all eyes turned to her. She couldn't even believe her eyes at the sight. Everyone was here to see her. They all had expressionless faces, waiting to be enthralled by what she did.

Ally somehow found her voice.

"Hey everyone. I'm Ally Dawson!" She started. Ally introduced how she was under Ramone Record's contract and all that lovely stuff before smiling as the crowd nodded. Ally tensed and prepared for what she was going to say next.

"Let's get this party started!" Ally cheered and the crowd roared and clapped in appreciation. They were so open to see new talent.

"_I never felt this before..._"

...

Ally downed another water bottle.

It was nearly the end of her gig now. She had already sung most of her songs that she had recorded. She didn't want to spoil the rest.

Suddenly, Ronnie came up to her as she was sitting backstage as it was break time. Some entertainers decided to take the stage, letting Ally rest her voice and her nerves for a bit. She was so grateful. Ronnie walked up to her and patted her back, giving her a genuine smile.

"Great job so far!" Ronnie acknowledged. Ally nodded.

"So, since you've sung all the songs I've permitted you to, I was wondering if you could maybe just finish the show off?" Ronnie asked. Ally looked at him. Ronnie held a hand up, continuing.

"Any way you want. You could talk or say thanks. Just any way you want." With that lovely note, Ronnie gave her a thumbs up and ran back-backstage. Ally groaned as she heard the claps, indicating the entertainers were finished. One of them popped their head backstage, looking for her.

"You're back up, Miss Ally Dawson!" The comedians told her, giving her high fives and congratulatory pats. Ally grabbed Gavin's guitar and headed back on stage, the crowd deafening as she appeared in front of them.

"All right! Time to wrap things up!" She called over the screaming people. Ally glanced around, seeing some people were probably a little dizzy and tired of songs with almost no meaning to them.

Ally suddenly found the perfect way to end her gig. She shivered a little, but hope no one saw. She took a big gulp of air, praying that her courage didn't fail her now.

"S-so, this next song is very dear to me," she started.

So far, so good.

"I wrote it based on a special memory of," she smiled a little, not even caring with what her brain was telling her, "This one night, and of this one special person." She heard the crowd hush, and her eyes darted around, seeing if it was right to continue. Ally found Ronnie in the crowd. He flashed her a thumbs up again.

"And, matter of fact," she smiled. "It happened right here. In this very club." Ally grinned as the crowd hushed over and went 'aww!'

She felt infinite.

"Anyways, I hope you all feel _enchanted_ after tonight." Ally gave another toothy smile as the pun washed over them, only her knowing the real meaning.

Ally turned around, and began to strum the guitar lightly. Closing her eyes and trying to bring the memory back. She let a small smile play on her lips.

"_There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place._"

Ally watched as the people began to sway along with the music. Ally blinked as the whole scene shifted before her eyes.

There she was again. Looking at Jackson play in the club. His voice booming over the mics. Ally and Trish danced their little hearts out. Ally felt sad that she was never going to make the music biz like Jackson.

"_Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face._"

And then a certain blonde haired boy came into the picture. He was devilishly handsome. With those messy locks and precious brown eyes. He looked like a lost puppy in a crowd. Yet, this was his crowd.

"_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._"

Ally sang. She felt the scene shift back to reality. She smiled when she was all the awed looks of the people she was _enchanting_. She gave herself a mental point for that.

"_Your eyes whispered, 'Have we met?'  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me.  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._"

Ally remembered the way he smiled and laughed that night. They talked like there wasn't a famous legend playing right behind them. Austin hadn't talked much, but he sure was funny and everything.

Ally blinked, trying to clear her head of thoughts, but they just kept coming. She bit her lip and strummed the guitar in her hands, getting ready for the chorus. Her hands felt clammy as she started.

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you._"

Austin.

His smile.

His laugh.

Ally watched him from across the table where they sat. He threw his head back and laughed out at something she said, she was sure wasn't even funny. But he laughed anyways. There was a twinkle that never left his eyes the entire time.

Ally gulped, feeling nostalgic. She was focusing on her song. Not something that happened so long ago.

"_The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you._"

Ally fought the tears that were rising to her eyes. Her throat had become hoarse with emotion.

Lately, she had been up all night, wondering why she broke it off with Austin. Because honestly, Ally couldn't live without him.

Ally so desperately wanted one night for him just to appear at her door and take her into his loving arms and kiss her all over. Kiss her until her broken pieces were mended under his expert touch. The gentle feel of his hands and his lips. She bit back her tears and made sure she sang out loud to hide the shakiness of her voice.

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew...  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you._"

Ally blinked again, trying to clear her blurry vision. The crowd was merging into this big swab of colour with blinding bright lights.

Ally strummed the guitar, remembering how she had been dancing alone in her room to the songs that Jackson played that night. Ally was so caught up in talking and getting to know Austin that she had missed out on seeing Lowe perform all night in the club.

Ally gripped the neck of the guitar, knowing what was coming next. She sighed softly, letting the music take over her.

"_This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends.  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you._"

Ally had closed her eyes and sang with such emotion, it even scared her.

Ally remembered being ripped away from his warm grasp as Trish hauled her out the door. Ally wanted to run back and never leave his side ever.

She opened her eyes again, watching as the people looked at her. She swept a glance around the area, trying to figure out where her friends were. She spotted them, and they wore proud looks on their faces. That gave her the courage to completely lose herself in the music.

"_Please don't be in love with someone else,  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you.  
Please don't be in love with someone else,  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you._"

Ally couldn't take it anymore. She wanted so badly for Austin to be here. To hear her song; to hear her plea. She wanted to be with him. And love him. And she wanted so badly for him to love her too.

Ally gave a last go at her song.

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew...  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you._"

She gulped and whispered into the mic, looking at her audience with tired eyes.

"_Please don't be in love with someone else,  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you._"

Ally let the tears stream down her face as the crowd roared and cheered for her. Ally gave them a bittersweet smile and hurried off the stage.

"Ally!"  
"You were great!"  
"Way to go!"

Her friends cheered and hugged her as she reached them backstage. She hugged Trish and Jace, then Gavin, and then Dez and Carrie. She wiped her eyes with the palm of her hands.

So Dez did come! He was holding a camera, just as she had asked him. She smiled. Dez was a great friend.

And there was Carrie! She was standing beside Dez, waiting for Ally to give her a hug. She rushed over and gave the tall blonde girl a hug. She smiled happily. Suddenly, Dez tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to look at him.

Dez shuffled out of the way suddenly, leaving Ally there with nothing to look at.

Oh, but there most definitely _was_ something to look at.

Austin stood there with his hands in his pockets, locking eyes with her. His hair was the same mess it was every single day, and he wore a button up with buttons all in the incorrect holes. Look at that! He even laced his sneakers.

A million emotions coursed through Ally at that time. She stood her ground and watched him shift his eyes uncertainly at everything. Ally felt herself being swallowed up by his intense gave, making her shiver.

Austin was just standing there. His eyes scanned hers. Time seemed to stop as she locked his gaze. Fire burned in them. A deep, burning desire that came right from the depth of his heart.

The feeling from being on stage came back to her.

She wanted this.

She wanted him.

Suddenly, she didn't care anymore. Ally forced her wobbly legs to move. Ally ran towards Austin, arms outstretched. Without hesitation, Austin stretched out his arms too, catching Ally in a tight hug as she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging onto dear life. She cried into his neck, where she buried her head. Austin hushed her held her tightly.

And everything felt right.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried into his shirt, twisting it up with her fist. Ally gasped for air and was sure he was going to hate her after this. She sounded so needy, heck, no one would even like her anymore.

"I saw everything," he told her quietly - not bothering to answer her sorry - as she pulled back. Austin wiped her tears away with his hands. Ally gasped, forgetting the world at bay as he graze his hand over her cheek lightly.

"What happened to your hands?" She asked worriedly, taking his hands in her shaking small ones. They were scarred and red all over. They looked pretty bad, all beat up and bruised.

"Don't worry about it," he told her gently, using his other hand to rub away the wet tears that stained her face.

Ally got a good look at him. He had a sad look in his eyes, but even under that, she saw the twinkle that she had learned to love so much.

Austin was cupping her face now, watching her watch him. He smiled slightly and just seeing him smile made her heart beat out of her chest. She watched him as he moved in slowly, savouring every second of it. She closed her eyes on instinct and felt his soft lips press onto hers so gently she thought she would melt.

Ally felt like she was on Cloud 9. The world disappeared as Austin was the only thing that mattered at the moment. Or any moment. She felt herself being pressed up against the wall as Austin hungrily devoured her mouth, kissing her slowly and passionately at times, and others giving her light pecks here and there. He carried himself with such care and grace when he was with her.

Austin shifted his head to the side to get a new angle at her mouth. She complied by moving to the other side slightly. She could feel his gentle breaths dancing onto her skin. His hand rubbing slow circles on her wet cheeks.

And she kissed him back. She breathed in his scent, smiling when she knew where she was in the world. That she had a purpose. That she had him.

"I'm so sorry," she breathed as Austin rested his forehead against hers softly. Austin just silenced her by giving her a soft kiss on the lips, making her melt all over again. She just wanted to die in his arms right then.

"I saw your performance," he told her softly, opening his eyes for the first time. She watched as the twinkle in his hazel eyes stand out against the haze.

"Well, maybe only the last song," Austin said. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry for, everything Ally, I really am." Austin nuzzled her neck softly, causing her to groan. His light touch made her flutter. Ally sighed again as he began to kiss her neck softly.

"Hey! I was the one who said sorry first," she said playfully. Austin smiled at her. She gave him a quick kiss before hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Ally?" She heard him sigh.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Ally felt all her fears crumble. Everything she had ever wanted. Everything she had worked so hard for. It was here. She had achieved it. She smiled and held him as tightly as possible.

"I love you too."

* * *

**fEeEEEeeeeEEELS! Yeah. Haha.**

**And to that guest who reviewed a few chapters back; Ally didn't stop writing the song. She finished it. :)**

**I would've changed the name of the place to Club-a-Dub-Dub but... I got lazy. Plus I wrote this before Duos and Deception came out. So yeah.**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! (Hopefully I'm not too evil anymore hm?)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey!**

**I remember writing this chapter and coming up with nothing at all. And when I finished writing the entire chapter - proofread and all - it became the longest one. So far... I think.**

**I didn't really have a goal with this chapter, but I knew how I wanted it to end. Don't worry, I think you guys will like this chapter. :)**

**I don't really have anything to say but thanks for all the reviews and for sticking around to read my story this long! Second last chapter guys!**

**Alright! I hope you all enjoy this! I really like this chapter, actually. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Austin checked that he had everything packed. He did a once over on the room, making sure it was extra tidy.

Austin zipped up his suitcase as he put the last shirt, tucked neatly inside. He grabbed his carry on and stuffed the last of the things he needed in there.

It was Thursday night and the plane to Miami left tomorrow morning.

The game plan was to sleep early, so they could get up early.

Props to Dez for the great idea.

Austin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, grunting when it got caught. Ally had taken extra care of his hands the night before, making sure he was in tip-top shape before letting him go. Or as tip-top as can be.

Ah, Ally.

They had said their sorrys and everything yesterday, making sure they both knew how much they meant to each other. Austin made a silent promise to himself that if he ever let something come between him and Ally ever again, he'd pack his bag and jump off a cliff.

Just as Austin left the bathroom, carrying his toothbrush and other hygiene things, he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Austin!" It was Dez. "You've got company!"

Austin bounced on his feet over to the door when suddenly it burst open, smacking him square in the face.

"_Ouch!_" He shrieked, rubbing his forehead pitifully. When Ally entered the room his 'ouch' dropped a few octaves then turned into a cough. Ally rolled her eyes and removed this hand from his forehead.

"Let's see it, sweetie." Ally rubbed his forehead before glancing at the room behind him. Austin nodded in appreciation. And okay, maybe he loved it when she called him 'sweetie.'

Austin watched as Ally inspected his room, checking everything.

"Can I help you?" He asked chuckling when she started to blush. Ally just continued to stare at the reduced sheets on the bed, and the emptiness of it all.

"Yes, actually," she said turning around to face him. Ally walked past him out the door of his room and used a finger to beckon him. He followed her out the apartment and down the hall to Trish's. Austin frowned.

"Why are we visiting Trish?" He asked her. Austin found an opportunity to lace his hand through hers. He felt her rub his scars absentmindedly, running her thumb down the length of his index finger.

Ally smiled at him. "We're not," she replied, unlocking the door with one hand. She guided him past Trish's living room. Trish had gone out with Jace again. Jace was teaching her how to skateboard, which Ally thought was adorable.

Ally led Austin into her room and situated him on the bed. Austin sat down on the squishy covers and breathed in the scent of Ally's room. It was stripped clean of all her personal things, packed away for the trip. Of course Trish would be staying in New York - since she lived here. The sheets and everything had been left untouched.

Animal printed as ever.

He watched as she walked over to the closet and opened it, revealing nothing inside but a gigantic cardboard box.

Ally grunted as she tried to push the box out the door, almost tipping it over. Austin sat watching her tiny form push the box. Ally finally settled the box in front of Austin, wiping imaginary sweat off her forehead.

Her eyes sparkling she motioned to him excitedly, "Open it."

Austin looked at Ally and then at the box. Ally had plopped herself down beside him the moment he stood up. She was rubbing her hands together in anticipation. Austin walked around the box once before un-boxing it. His sore hands hurt from trying to rip the cardboard. He grunted when he got the first flap of the box open.

Austin peered inside, and then squealed.

_A manly squeal, mind you._

In a flash, the item had been discarded from the box. Austin looked at the beauty in his hands, and then at the beauty sitting on the bed looking at him. Austin instantly dropped the item in his hand softly.

He ran over to Ally and hugged her tightly, causing her to giggle as they stumbled backwards onto the bed. Austin pinned her down on the bed and began to kiss her all over.

He started with her lips, attacking them lightly as she giggled and tried to push him off.

Lucky for him, she failed.

Austin then proceeded to deepening the kiss, wanting to devour more of her. Austin felt her teeth graze his bottom lip and took that opportunity before it was too late.

Austin smiled into the kiss as he felt Ally explore with her hands. She rarely did that. He felt her hands run over his back, over his shoulders and stopped to rest on his chest. She grabbed a handful of his shirt.

Austin gave her one more meaningful kiss before breaking off to gasp for air. Ally panted and looked at him with a crazy grin.

"I've missed that," she told him. Austin smiled and kissed her again before turning back to pick up his new guitar, struggling to grab it without getting off the bed. He used his feet as hooks and used his arms to crawl over and grab it. His hands ached, but he didn't care.

"I can't believe you got me the CSWY212!" Austin cried happily, running his damaged hands over the strings of the red electric guitar. Ally happily nodded.

"It was supposed to be your anniversary gift..." she trailed off, looking away. Austin grabbed her chin lightly and turned her head so she faced him, and looked him square in the eye.

"Hey, don't do that," he told her softly. Ally blinked at him.

"Do what?" She asked him. He squished her cheeks, making her look like a puffer fish.

God, she was beautiful.

"Don't trail off! Just say what you want to! I know it's a bad memory; but it's _our_ bad memory. You don't have to be embarrassed." Austin watched as Ally giggled and clapped.

"Bravo," she teased. He rolled his eyes at her playfully. Austin tested out some chords on the guitar. He winced when the strings dug into his sore fingers, but eventually got used to it.

Austin watched as Ally opened her nightstand drawer. She pulled out a familiar leather book, and then a familiar gray one.

Ally jotted something down in her leather book and then opened up her gray book, slipping something inside. Austin frowned.

"You don't seem to like the book I bought you," he sighed, furrowing his eyebrow. Of course she had gotten him a more expensive gift while all he got her was a cheap book. Ally snapped her head up, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Oh! No! That's not it! My book is where I write my songs and everything. It's always what I've done. It's special." Ally said quickly, hugging her songbook to her chest. "I've decided that I'm using the book you bought me as a scrapbook," she told him, blushing. "A scrapbook of all our memories."

Austin felt a huge grin rising to his face. He got an idea suddenly.

"Got any 'memories' in there yet?" Austin watched as Ally frowned, trying to figure him out.

"Not ye-" Austin grabbed her hand and pulled her up, causing her to gasp and giggle. Ally gave him a glare, which then turned into a pout. Austin grabbed Ally's jacket and pulled her out of Trish's apartment, down the hall and back into Dez's.

"Where are we going?" He heard Ally ask from behind him. Austin had just grabbed his windbreaker and was pulling a stumbling Ally behind him and out the door again.

Austin zipped his jacket up and slipped Ally's around her shoulders. Austin grinned as her questioning stare broke down his wall.

"Making memories."

...

Ally laughed as Austin balanced a fry on his face like a mustache. Austin crossed his eyes and pursed his lips to keep the fried potato from falling off. Ally watched as he raised his eyebrow slightly. Then in one swift motion, eating the whole fry.

Ally giggled as Austin tried to fit the fry in his mouth, scrunching up his face. Ally found the perfect opportunity to take a picture of him. She secretly took her phone out and snapped a few quick pics of her boyfriend. When Austin finished the fry, he gave Ally a pointed look.

"Hey!" Austin pouted. Ally giggled again.

"Making memories," she teased, using her fingers to air quote the words. Ally stuck out her tongue the same time Austin did. She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her neglected salad.

Mmm.

Just then, Ally heard Austin snicker. She glanced up and saw him holding his phone at an angle, trying to capture her ravenous food intake.

"Austin!" She squealed. Austin laughed and showed her the picture. Ally's mouth was wide open, as she was prepared to put a forkful of greens into her mouth. Ally frowned at him, and he booped her nose.

"C'mon! We've ought to do something fun!" Austin said, scratching his neck. Ally finished her salad and wiped her mouth on a napkin, folding it neatly.

"How about we go see all the things New York's famous for?" Ally inquired. Austin perked up immediately.

"We could pretend to be tourists!" He shouted. Ally laughed out loud.

"Austin. We _are_ tourists!" Ally doubled over laughing when the realization washed over him. He frowned.

"I knew that."

...

Austin smiled.

"Say 'cheese!'" The stranger snapped a picture of him and Ally with her vintage polaroid. Ally squeaked and thanked the stranger, untangling herself from his grip. She waited for the picture to come out before holding it in her hand, waiting to see the results.

"C'mon..." she mumbled, shaking the tiny photo. Austin rested his chin on her shoulder.

"There we go!" Ally proudly held the tiny photo out to him. Austin smiled in returned.

They had just been photographed in front of the Statue of Liberty.

Austin took the photo in his large hand and held it up. Ally was sticking her tongue out, while he had his arm around her shoulder making a goofy smile.

"This one's a keeper!" He told her proudly. Ally nodded. They had been looking for tourist attractions to be photographed in front of. Ally had been keeping all the photos in her gray book.

Austin handed the photo over to the lithe brunette. Ally slipped the photo in her gray book, closing it and carefully putting the book back in her purse.

Austin counted off the places they'd taken photos of in his head.

Hotel.

Movie theatre - after watching one of course.

Le Poisson.

Suddenly, Ally shook his arm.

"Austin!" Austin glanced down at Ally who was looking up at him with a questioning glance.

"Hmm? Yeah?" Austin chuckled when Ally pouted.

"What now? Where to?"

Austin rubbed his chin and furrowed his brow. He wanted to take Ally somewhere special for their last day in New York. Something for the books.

Or book, to paraphrase.

Heh.

Austin was deep in thought as Ally began to pace on the ground in front of him. She put her arms out as she tried to balance on an imaginary line. Austin watched as she turned around, facing away from him and followed her imaginary line with her arms outstretched.

He smirked.

Austin snuck up behind Ally and put his hands on her waist, putting his mouth to her ear.

"Ally," he breathed, making her jump visibly. Ally turned around, giving him an evil glare. Austin laughed, and soon, Ally's death stare melted away. She giggled.

"Yeah?" Austin untangled himself from Ally and smiled at her.

"Wanna go ice skating?" He asked. Ally opened her mouth to respond, but then quickly shut it. Austin waited for her answer.

"... Well," she started, turning away quickly. Austin frowned.

"... Well?" He asked. Ally sighed and turned back around to face him, her cheeks bright red.

"I - I can't ice skate." She mumbled quietly. Austin laughed out loud, breaking the serious silence that had sliced the air between them. Ally furrowed her eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny?"

"C'mon! I'll teach you to skate." Austin grabbed Ally's arm by the wrist and started to pull her along the streets of New York as she struggled against his grasp. Ally writhed around, almost bumping into an elderly couple.

"Austin!" Ally shrieked as he turned around and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Stop wiggling! The faster we get there, the faster I can teach you and the faster you can see how stupid your fear is!"

"That made no sense!" Ally smacked his back playfully.

...

"... And don't move your feet in straight lines. Move them a little off at an angle. It helps." Austin demonstrated as he watched Ally's eyes on him. Ally nodded intently, gripping the wall while she stood on the ice with wobbling knees.

Austin skated back over to her. Ally was holding the wall like it was her lifeline. Austin grunted and held out his hand for her. Ally hesitantly took it, looking nervous.

"C'mon, you can do it." Ally gasped when she moved away from the wall, gripping his hand in a steely grip. Austin held onto her small hand tightly as she moved one shaky leg in front of the other, gliding on the ice rigidly.

"Loosen up a bit!" He chuckled when she thought she slipped. Ally glared at him as he shrugged at her.

"Okay, lose. I can do lose." Austin watched as Ally began to move her feet on the ice again, her grip becoming less like a choke-grip. Austin smiled as Ally's face suddenly lit up, becoming brighter than any light in the world.

"I- I think I got it!" Ally smiled as she moved along the ice slowly, one foot after the other just as Austin had showed her. Austin skated ahead and turned around so he skated backwards with his eyes on Ally.

"You're doing great!" Austin cheered as Ally tried taking longer strides. Her hands were out on both sides of her small body, just as she'd been doing walking on the invisible line.

Austin smiled and turned away from Ally when she seemed to be getting it. He did a quick round around the rink, skating with flying speed. He smirked.

He was going to stop right in front of Ally.

Austin frowned as he neared Ally's little bubble.

Where was she?

Austin glanced around, viewing the ice rink for a head of wavy brown hair. Austin suddenly heard a squeal.

He flipped around so fast on his skates he might've fallen.

Just might've.

Ally was flat on her butt on the ice, face contorting into an angry pout as she spotted Austin.

Austin laughed so hard he couldn't even breathe. Ally crossed her arms as he attempted to skate over to her, slipping as he laughed so hard. As he lost his balance, Austin moved his feet, trying to regain his composure. Ally giggled this time.

Austin stuck his tongue out at her, offering his hand afterwards.

"My butt is frozen," she told him. Austin smiled at her bluntness. Ally rarely opened up her thoughts, but when she did, it was adorable.

Just then, Austin got a call from Dez. He frowned, holding a finger up to Ally.

"It's Dez."

Austin swiped the screen of his phone and answered the call.

"Dez? What's up buddy?" Austin listened as Dez talked about how his pet starfish had just died. Austin tried to sound sad for Dez.

"Aw, man. That's too bad buddy." Austin turned around as he heard Ally skate away from him. She was intently concentrating on the ice in front of her as she glided across an uneven patch of frozen ice.

"Yeah, okay. Yeah. Bye." Austin clicked his phone off and chuckled as Ally suddenly hugged the wall, her eyes wide. Austin skated over to her, and gripped her waist.

He buried his head into her neck again as she sighed. Ally put her hands on top of his.

"Here, I'll help you skate." Austin moved his head away from the crook of her neck and placed his hands more firmly on her small waist. He backed up a bit and began to skate with her in front of him.

Ally held her hands on either sides of her on instinct. Austin smiled as he felt Ally's body loosen up.

"This is fun!" She told him. They were beginning to speed up, as Austin skated a little faster.

"Mmm," he had placed his head on her shoulder again. Suddenly, Ally's body jerked slightly, causing him to snap awake. She had slipped.

"We should get back," she told him. Austin sighed in protest. Ally frowned and tried to steer them back to the rentals. Austin steered them away.

"Please Austin! My feet are tired," Ally wined. Austin nodded his head reluctantly. They returned their skates and made their way back out the door of the community centre. Austin watched Ally as her feet wobbled when she walked.

...

Austin held her hand tightly all the way back to the hotel. They took the elevator up. Austin frowned when Penelope was nowhere in sight. Ally sighed sleepily as she walked away to the other end of the hall where Trish's apartment is. Austin decided to follow her.

Yes. The great Austin Moon can be a gentleman.

Ally jiggled the door handle, making sure it wasn't unlocked. Then she fumbled around in her purse for her keys. Ally stopped for a moment before looking up at him.

"It's locked and I think I forgot my keys," she said. Austin nodded. He grabbed her hand and led her back to Dez's hotel room. He quietly unlocked the door and motioned for Ally to follow him.

They walked together into his empty bedroom and settled down together on his bed. Ally was too tired even to protest with the arrangement. Austin smiled when she curled on one side of the bed, leaving his supposed spot wide open.

Austin chucked off his jacket, shoes and socks before slipping onto the other side of the bed with Ally. She was already fast asleep, her jacket still wrapped around her petite body. Austin gently discarded the rough jewellery around her wrist and wrapped an arm around her body. He buried his head in her hair, sighing contently.

"Goodnight, Ally."

* * *

**Aww! Fluffy fluffy! Haven't had a chapter like that in a while huh? Oh yeah, guess how I came up with the guitar model, CSWY212? Coss Wynch and 2012. Coss Wynch because let's be honest, here... And 2012 because that was a good year. :)**

**Get ready for the final chapter! I'm super excited to post it but at the same time pretty sad that the story is coming to an end! Thanks again for all the support! Much love!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi! I'm back for the final time in this story!**

**What a ride it's been! I started writing this story mid March during my spring break because I literally could ****_not_**** get this idea out of my head. So I started writing and writing and writing. And four weeks later, as I was finishing up editing, I decided to post the first chapter.**

**I'm so glad you guys have stuck around this long to read my story! It's really fun getting to hear your opinions on the story! Especially when ya'll yelled at me when Ally broke up with Austin. God, that was priceless. :)**

**I'm going to miss this story dearly. I kind of refer to this as my 'comeback story,' since I hadn't written anything for about a year. This will always be special to me. :)**

**!Edit: Yes I know I'm ending at 29 chapters. I told you guys that I planned for 30, but I seriously could not make it. I'm sorry. As for a sequel... I don't plan on writing one right now. But if I do, I'll edit this again.**

**Okay, without further adieu for the last time...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Ally woke up facing a blue wall. She yawned and rubbed her eyes groggily. She placed a hand on the wall.

Okay, not a wall.

The blue 'wall' stirred and Ally looked up to see Austin fast asleep. His blue polo was still on from yesterday night. Ally giggled as he sneezed in his sleep. She tried to wriggle out of the covers, but frowned when she realized it wasn't the covers holding her back.

Both of Austin's arm's were around her waist. Ally also found out that their legs were intertwined. She was suddenly glad that he wasn't awake yet. She couldn't even imagine how red her face must've been. It was a happy blush, though.

Ally smiled as she tried to pry herself from Austin's grip. It tighten around her just when she thought she could slip away. Ally smiled into the covers, wondering how she had found such a great guy.

After a few more minutes of struggling and thinking, Ally decided that the only way she was going to get out of this, was to wake up Austin. She sighed and turned back to face him.

"Austin," she breathed quietly, watching for a reaction. Austin's nose crinkled as he stirred again. Ally tried again. louder this time.

"Austin." Ally watched as Austin slowly blinked awake, his eyes blurry for a second before coming into focus and landing on hers.

"Good morning," he said softly, tightening his grip around her again. Ally smiled and closed her eyes basking in her morning happiness. She let herself enjoy it a little bit more before sighing.

"Austin, I woke you up so you'd let go of me," she teased softly. Austin grumbled.

"But I don't want to," he wined. Ally debated whether or not to try against his grip again. She sighed in defeat when Austin placed his lips to her forehead. She frowned and whimpered at him. Austin took that as a sign to move down lower.

He placed light kiss all along her nose before coming to a rest right before her mouth. She was giddy with butterflies. He pulled away and looked her in the eye. Austin smiled when he looked at her. Ally smiled back at him, feeling warm and safe.

Austin slowly fitted his mouth to hers. Ally melted into a puddle of pure bliss. She smiled into the kiss as she felt Austin slowly pull away, leaving her wanting more.

"You tease," she told him. Austin laughed and buried his head in her shoulder. Ally smiled again. Just then her phone went off.

Ally frowned, hearing the noise, but wondering where it was coming from. Austin pointed to her jacket that was neatly folded on the ground beside her purse. She got the chance to slip out from his warm grasp and walk over to her things in a neat pile on the ground. She shifted through the things in her pockets before finding her phone.

She had gotten a text from Trish.

Ally frowned as her phone buzzed again and again. She swiped her phone and looked at her messages from Trish.

_Ally!  
Where are you?  
Hurry up!_

Ally looked at the messages with wide eyes.

Hurry up for what?

_What?_

Ally received Trish's reply literally a nanosecond after she sent hers.

_Your flight leaves in literally an hour._

Ally suddenly felt her hands get cold. She dropped her phone and turned around to face Austin who was watching her. Austin gave her a questioning look.

"Our flight!" She screamed. Austin took about a second to register her words before scrambling out of bed, falling on the floor since he was tangled in the sheets. Ally didn't bother helping him as she raced into his bathroom trying to fix the knots in her hair.

She combed out her long curly locks, cursing when it got tangled in her one of Austin's combs. She pried the plastic hairbrush out of her manageably okay hair and proceeded to doing her makeup.

Ally walked back out of the washroom to find her purse with her touch-up kit. Ally glanced around the room for Austin. Apparently, the sheets were giving him some trouble. Austin groaned as he finally rolled out of the mop of bed sheets. He picked them up and flung them back onto the bed in a fashionable manner.

Ally returned into the washroom to fix her makeup. She could hear time ticking as it took longer for her to do her makeup since she didn't have a small table mirror. The hotel mirrors were too high for her.

She heard Austin grunt and then a loud thud. Ally glanced out of the bathroom to see Austin on the ground. Ally raised an eyebrow at him.

"I slipped on your jacket," he told her. Ally laughed and returned to putting on just a little bit of mascara. She closed her makeup kit and dashed out of the washroom, only to almost be knocked over by Austin rushing into the washroom.

"Sorry!" He slammed the door on her as she was about to say something back. She shrugged and grabbed her jacket off the floor, finding her shoes and slipping them on her small feet.

Ally heard the toilet flush and a content looking Austin walked out. She eyed him.

"What? I needed to pee!" He told her with a pout. Ally laughed. Austin grabbed his suitcase and carry-on, slinging the smaller over his shoulder.

Ally grabbed his hand as he took a last look at his New York hotel room.

...

Austin watched as Ally tried to picklock her hotel room door again. He watched as her small, nimble fingers worked the bobby pin in her hands. Twisting, turning, jiggling, grunting, cursing. Ally let out a huff as she resorted to her last idea.

"Austin?" She asked. Austin looked at her, ready for whatever she had to say. Ally just told him to stand back.

So he did.

Austin jumped as Ally suddenly rammed her shoulder into the door. Austin winced as she did it again.

"Whoa, woah!" Austin held his hands out for her to stop. Ally looked at him. "Ally! Stop!" Ally finally gave up after slamming her small frame into the door once again.

"Help me?" She said through gritted teeth rubbing her shoulder. Austin shook his head, indicating a no.

"Why don't we just ask Penelope for a spare room key?" Austin reasoned. Ally looked like she was about to snap his head off.

"Why didn't you tell me that _before_ I started ramming my shoulder into the door?" Ally exclaimed, clearly frustrated. Austin shrugged, holding his hands up in the air.

"Please don't hurt me," he pouted. Ally just rolled her eyes and started down the hall to the elevator. She swayed as she walked on her feet, gliding over the carpeted floor with grace.

"Are you mocking me now?" He moaned. Ally laughed as she shook her behind out just a little, clearly satisfied with his response. Austin groaned.

The elevator dinged and Ally practically ran out of the small moving cart. Austin took his phone out of his pocket as Ally and Penelope exchanged words.

Exactly forty-two minutes until their flight is supposed to take off. And with the taxi ride there, they would have just enough time to board the plane without any issues.

Ally returned to him, holding a single rusted, golden key. They made their way back up in the elevator.

Ally ran back to Trish's room and unlocked the door. Austin followed her as her petite form raced into her room and began to fling every other thing that wasn't in the bag, in the bag.

"Slow down, Ally!" Austin ducked as a shirt almost hit him in the face. He carefully folded it - like a gentleman - and tucked it in her suitcase. Austin watched as Ally's hands suddenly found nothing to fling anymore. She zipped up her suitcase and pushed it over to Austin before grabbing her carry-on and dumping the rest of the contents of her night drawer into it.

"C'mon," Ally said briskly. Austin watched as she began to wheel her suitcase out the door, not looking back once. Austin caught up to her, his stuff right outside the door.

"Don't you want to say bye to Trish's apartment?" Austin asked. Ally smiled at his childish request.

"Bye, Trish's apartment."

...

Ally looked out the foggy window of the taxi cab. They were on their way to the airport, still having a little more than half an hour to reach their destination.

Ally glanced over at Austin who was busy texting Dez on his phone. Dez and Carrie were probably already aboard the plane by now. Ally ran her hand over the fogged up window, leaving a smudge of it on the corner. She drew a picture like a child on the foggy window.

It was of a guitar that was magical. It played notes by itself. Ally even drew in the notes herself.

"Looks like someone's fond of guitars," Austin said smiling. His CSWY212 had been shipped over to Miami with Penelope's help. Ally stuck her tongue out at him and pulled her book out of her purse. She hadn't been writing much since her last gig. Ronnie had told her that she would continue to make music in Miami under his record.

Ally was super excited to be back in Miami. Away from this cold weather and back into the warm sunshine of Florida. She glanced at Austin who had fallen asleep in his seat.

Slumped against the headrest of the taxi, his blonde hair came out of place as he turned away from her to face the window in his sleep. Ally leaned over a fix a few strands before he shifted in his restless sleep.

Ally stared out the window again, feeling some lyrics to write down. She jotted down something she thought was good and smiled.

The car stopped so suddenly Ally thought she was going to pee herself. The driver muttered something.

"Goddamnit. Sorry! Just a little traffic!" The chauffeur called over. Ally nodded and smiled just as any normal person would

She glanced at Austin who just snapped awake with wild eyes. He looked at Ally and she shook her head.

"Traffic," she said through gritted teeth. Austin mumbled something like 'fuck' and closed his eyes again. Ally was sure hoping that he was praying, because they've only got twenty minutes left.

...

"C'mon Ally!" Austin was grabbing her arm. They'd just put their bags on the conveyor belt. They raced past the gates breathlessly. Ally stumbling behind him.

Austin glanced on the board that showed all the flights leaving and arriving. There were four for going to Miami, Florida. Austin glanced at the one with the closes time to their flight.

Literally nine minutes.

"Damn it, which gate leads to our flight?" Austin asked her. Ally took her passport and papers out of her purse, fumbling a bit before looking up at him.

"Gate 27 on the east side," she told him. Austin nodded and grabbed her hand again when she was ready. They raced across the airport, weaving past the leaving and arriving people.

Austin checked the signs above their heads.

25.

26.

27.

Austin gasped for breath as they ran past the gate and into the tunnel that lead them onto the plane. Ally was stumbling behind him.

Good thing she wasn't wearing heels.

Ooh.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to Trish!" Ally wailed from behind him. Austin almost shoved one of the old men out of the way when he was walking too slow.

"We slept in late!" Austin called over his shoulder. Austin weaved around the last of the people, racing to the entrance of the plane. "She'll understand."

Austin gasped in relief when they reached the entrance of the plane. He put his hands on his knees, bending over, trying to catch his breath. Ally was doing the same except she had her hands on her hips, pacing around slowly. She let a breath in through her nose.

Austin glanced at the flight attendant walking towards them. Her heels clicked against the floors of the entrance tunnel.

"I'm sorry, you can't be here right now. The flight is about to take off," she told them with a sharp accent. Austin gasped - mostly for air. He glanced up to look at the woman.

The flight attendant had her black hair twisted in a tight knot, tucked under a blue fabric hat. Her matching dress with gold buttons ran right down to her knobbly knees. Her feet looked tired from walking in those uncomfortable shoes. Her face was full of wrinkles. Maybe she was in her late forties?

"W-we were just about-about to board," Austin told her. The flight attendant narrowed her eyes. She looked like one of those strict Asian parents. Austin gulped.

"People leaving for the 10am flight to Miami were supposed to board an hour to half an hour ago," she told Austin matter-of-factly. Austin huffed at her, standing upright to his full height and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now, if you'll _kindly_ move off the platform so the plane can take off, it would be much appreciated." The lady gritted her teeth through the entire sentence. Austin furrowed his brow at her.

"Look lady. We're here now! Can't you just let us through?" They were literally four metres away from the plane's entrance. Austin tried stepping to the side, but the attendant blocked his path.

"People leaving for the flight to Miami should've boarded already," the lady said again. By now Austin felt close to strangling her. He clenched his fists tightly.

"But -"

"Please move!" The lady shouted. Austin grunted in defeat, shoving his white hands in his pockets. Austin whirled around on the balls of his feet, grabbing Ally's hand in one of his. Ally frowned when the woman quickly walked back to the departure gate.

"We're outta here," he whispered harshly. The whole time Ally had just been standing there silently. Part of him was glad, of course. She didn't have to smell the flight attendant's disgusting breath. Just then, he heard the old lady gasp.

She came racing back over to them as Austin tried to quicken his pace. She was probably going to grab a bamboo stick and whack them to make them hurry up. He dug his shoes into the floor, walking even faster.

"Are you Ally Dawson?" She asked, her voice sounding almost angelic compared to the harsh tone she used against Austin. They both turned around. Austin frowned as Ally stepped forward hearing her name. She gave the lady a shy smile.

"Uh, yeah. That's me." She said. Austin gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Ally smiled back at him in return. The lady looked like she was going to squeal.

"Oh! I loved your performance at _The Pixie Club_! I guess you could say I'm a fan!" The woman smiled. Austin almost yakked.

Errgh.

"Would it be alright if I got your autograph?" Her Asian accent really seeped through on that sentence. Ally smiled a sad smile.

"Ah, sorry. We're supposed to be _leaving _right now, as the flight is about to take off," Ally said matter-of-factly. "And plus, I don't have a pen and paper!" Ally made a 'darn' gesture.

Austin laughed. Ally always carried extra pens and papers.

He tried his hardest not to double over and laugh.

The woman frowned and then gestured frantically to the plane.

"Please, please! Come aboard! I'm sure we have a lot of pens and papers! Please hurry!" The woman ushered them into the plane at an almost-frantic pace. Austin laughed the whole way there.

...

"_Perks of having a kind-of famous girlfriend_," Austin said aloud as he wrote something down on a piece of lined paper.

The lady had given them so much paper, it must've gone past their weight limit of things to put in a suitcase. She had also handed them a bunch of pens with the flight company's logo on them.

Ally smiled when the Austin finished writing one of his points in his sloppy handwriting.

_-Gets you into airplanes by being famous and badass_

Ally blushed and looked away. Austin continued to scribble something on the paper.

_-Buys you ice cream_

Ally laughed at that one.

"We missed our ice cream Fridays!" She gasped aloud as Austin frowned. Just then, a flight attendant walked past. Austin opened his mouth and asked if they could have ice cream for dessert after their next meal. The lady frowned at him like he was crazy.

"Austin. Our next meal is lunch _and_ we came from New York." Austin just shrugged.

At that moment, the intercom buzzed in. Ally listened for what the crew had to say.

"We've gotten some requests of songs lately, and due to the popular demand, we will be playing them." Ally heard Austin's muffled giggles as she listened over the noise as the plane was beginning start its engines.

"Here's _Enchanted _by Ally Dawson."

Ally gasped as her song began to play over the intercom for dozens and dozens of people to here. She slumped down in her seat, not wanting to be recognized.

"_Your eyes whispered 'Have we met?'"_ Austin sang. Ally giggled as he looked over at her with a smile. Ally grabbed his hand that wasn't holding the pen and sang along with him softly. Austin smiled when their voices sounded perfect together.

_"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you."_

Ally frowned when she was the only one who sang the last line of the chorus. Austin had turned away and ripped his hand out of hers. He was busy writing something down on his list of perks. Ally just shrugged and began to hum the backup vocals to her song.

The bridge was beginning to play as Austin tapped her on the shoulder. He smiled and handed her his slightly-crumpled-still-presentable lined paper. Ally took it with a questioning look on her face, amused at what she might find.

_Perks of Having a Kind-of Famous Girlfriend_

_-Gets you into airplanes by being famous and badass  
-Buys you ice cream  
-Is super adorable when she sings  
-Is super adorable when she sings the backup vocals to her own song  
-Loves me_

Ally blushed and giggled as Austin mouthed the words to what she read aloud. She glanced at the empty lines and raised her eyebrow at him.

"What? No more?" Austin smiled cheekily.

"Not done yet!" He snatched the paper back from her.

Ally giggled and listened to her song play over the intercom. It was nearing the end. She glanced at Austin. They had a mutual agreement and then...

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew...  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you._"

Ally laughed as they sang together. But as she glanced at him, he wasn't smiling. In fact, he was staring at her with such a serious face. Ally watched as his mouth suddenly turn upright so fast near the end of the chorus.

"Ally?" Austin whispered. Ally had just gotten the last of the chorus out of her mouth.

"Yeah Austin?" Ally watched as Austin suddenly cupped her face in his healing hands. He slowly fitted his mouth to hers. She smiled into the kiss and put her hands around his neck, pushing her hands into his hair. She felt Austin push her back just a little as their mouths broke for air. He attacked her lips again, but softly this time. It was an oh-so sweet kiss that made her want to melt.

They pulled apart as he glanced down at her with loving eyes as she smiled up at him.

Austin was looking at her with such a sweet smile that she couldn't help but capture his lips softly, biting on his lower lip to keep from groaning out loud. Austin smiled when she pulled away. His grin was brighter than any she had seen before.

That was the smile of the boy she met so long ago. The smile of the boy who took her breath away.

Austin gave her a crazy, wide grin.

"I was enchanted to meet you too."

* * *

**And there you have it! Done! Fin! Finished! What a ride it's been.**

**Thank you to everyone who's stuck around and has read from the beginning or maybe just from the last chapter! You've really made this story special to me because of all your kind words and because of you feedback! I'm going to miss seeing your names when I read the reviews for this story!**

**Oh and fun fact, this story is saved as ****_Auslly story Inspired by Enchanted lolol_****. Those exact words. Haha!**

**And now I'm off to work on new things! I have a bunch saved but I was wondering what you guys think. They're all saved cryptically, so...**

**Which would you guys prefer I work on? You don't get to know what they are though. ;)**

**There's one saved as ****_ts_****. One saved as ****_TBoE_****. And one as ****_Lma_****. :)**

**Anyways, thank you again for everyone who has reviewed or even just read a single line of this story! It really means a lot to me!**

**Thanks again! And please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Love you all! xoxo**


	30. Chapter 30 (Epilogue)

**SURPRISE! I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. ****This story actually ended on June 20th of 2015.**

**I was actually so bored that I wrote a crappy ****epilogue ****for my fic! Yayyyyy! And now that means it has 30 chapters! So whoever reprimand me for having 29, chapters... here's your 30.**

**Please forgive me in advance because this actually sucks a lot, but I think it resolves some unresolved things. :) ****And as for the sequel, I still don't think I'm writing one. Sorry to disappoint anyone.**

**Finally, for the last time. Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Miami nights.

The moon was out, shining brightly. The eerie noises somehow comforted Ally as she stepped out of her bathroom, wet hair dripping behind her.

Now this is the part where someone would say, 'Well, except for the fact that...' But no. Everything actually was right in the world. Ally grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror, her towel wrapped around her small frame.

She was going over to Austin's house. Picking out her clothes and changing quickly, she twirled around in her red pajama shirt, her flannel sleeping bottoms matching the shirt she chose. Ally brought a comb through her hair, ringing out the stubborn knots. She then resorted to blow dry her hair, her natural waves coming back into focus.

Ally grabbed a light jacket from her closet, zipping it up over her body. Austin had called an emergency sleepover, urgently inviting her to come over. Ally, being the best girlfriend in the world, stubbornly agreed. Though, maybe if he hadn't called at two in the morning, she would've been a little happier.

Glancing at herself in the mirror once more, Ally grabbed her overnight duffel bag and left her house. Surprisingly, she and Austin were nearly next-door neighbours. They lived only two blocks away from each other, yet they've never met.

Well, until New York.

Ally walked as fast as she could, making her footsteps light and noiseless at the same time. Walking alone at night in the dark was not on her to-do list, but Ally's record time for getting to Austin's house was only a minute and two seconds. She could make it.

Banging on the door of her boyfriend's house, Ally heaved for air. Her lungs took in the cool night air was the door swung open, revealing none other than Austin Moon himself.

"_Emergency. Come over. Bring your overnight bag. Love you."_ Ally raised an eyebrow at Austin as she read the text again. Austin scratched the back of his neck. He wore a simple black t-shirt, dark sweats on his legs. His hair was lopsided, sticking up at only one end.

"Yeah, about that. You see—"

"Hi Ally!" Dez suddenly appeared next to Austin. Ally opened her mouth to greet Dez when simultaneously Carrie, Gavin and Jace appeared next to the redhead. The door however, was not that big. They all crowded around Austin, grinning at Ally.

She felt overwhelmed for a second before she realize that all her friends were here. Ally squealed before throwing herself into the crowd. It had been months since they last saw each other. They chatted along the way, Ally's sudden urge to fall asleep not so evident anymore.

Austin chuckled at his girlfriend, picking up her duffel bag on the ground. The crowd made their way into Austin's living room where the TV was already set for a special night.

"Trish!" Ally squealed as her long-time best friend was passed out on the couch. Trish just grumbled as Ally tackled the long-haired Latino into a death hug. Trish groaned, pushing Ally off as she pulled the covers over her body again. Ally smiled.

After catching up to her old friends who she hadn't seen in months Ally frowned as everyone got comfortable on the ground.

"Wow, so. Wait, okay. So, why are you guys all here?" Ally asked as they all got settled down on the ground. She was sitting down at the foot of the couch, looking at everyone else who was sprawled everywhere else in the room. Austin walked over to her after putting away her bag in his room. He quickly gave the confused brunette a side hug, rubbing her back soundly as he sat cross-legged beside her.

"Well, Austin here called us up because he said he had a surprise a few weeks ago," Gavin told her. She nodded, willing him to continue as she snuggled into Austin's side. It was nearly three in the morning.

"And so we flew out here and he—" One look from Austin and Gavin was silenced. Ally frowned. What?

Ignoring the interruption, Ally licked her lips. "So you're all at Austin's because...?"

"Well Ally," Austin started. "As you know, today marks our sixth month anniversary." Ally frowned, until she realize that it actually was since it was morning. Ally nodded, ready for what was next to come.

"And so I called our, ah, _cast mates_ out so we could watch the movie we filmed." Ally's eyes widened at the blonde's words. A smile spread across her face.

"Dez? You finished editing the film?" Ally asked excitedly. She was becoming fidgety with energy, even though it was three in the morning. She looked at Dez who nodded his head, a smile gracing his face.

"Yup. Austin said he wanted to watch it on your sixth month anniversary, even though I finished it in time for your fifth." Ally blushed at this. Austin looked down at her as she looked up at him. He smiled, letting a smile chuckle escape his lips. She blinked a few times before they connected their lips softly, briefly.

"Guys I'm awake now, stop that!" Trish grumbled as the two broke apart. The room erupted into soft laughter. Dez was setting up the film on Austin's big, flat screen, high definition TV.

"Wow, so you guys all came out to watch the movie?" Ally asked again, still in shock that they flew all this way just to watch the film with them. They all laughed.

"Well yeah!" Jace said. He was sitting next to a grumbling Trish, rubbing her shoulders. "We weren't going to miss the premiere of a movie that we were staring in, are we?" Gavin and Trish, the New Yorkers, shook their heads.

Ally smiled. The night, excuse her, _morning_ was getting better and better. Carrie was already snacking on the premade popcorn as Dez clapped his hands together, the TV blaring to life.

"Alright guys!" Dez shouted. Claps erupted from Gavin, Jace and Austin, even though the movie wasn't even displayed on the screen yet. The girls laughed.

Dez inserted the mastered DVD into Austin's digital versatile disc player. He then scrambled back and sat beside Carrie, dipping his hand into the popcorn bowl, tossing it effortlessly into his mouth.

The screen was black at first.

_A Dez Wade Productions._

The screen then shifted. A light orange sunrise was seen over the tops of New York City. Though, Ally knew that Dez had edited the footage to seem like New York in the sixties. Ally snuggled deeper into Austin's chest as his hold on her shoulder tightened.

_"All my life; I've been told true love never comes easy." _Ally's voice as Cecilia voiced over the shots of a morning in New York. The next shot was of walking people's feet. Their shoes thumped against the asphalt. Ally's name was the first to be written under the shot.

_"And I agree. True love never came easy. Men come and go, and sometimes I wish they would stay."_ It was another shot of the daily lives of New Yorkers. Ally sniffed a little, feeling an itch in her nose. Austin's name came next, along with Carrie's.

_"I've been looking for the right man for a while now. My journey has brought me to the city of New York. I have a feeling that one is going to be good."_ Finally, the images displayed were showing a more beat down version of the hotel they were staying in. Trish's hotel. Trish, Jace and finally Gavin's names appeared.

_"My only wish is to be wooed and swept off my feet by the right man. It would feel wonderful to finally be able to share the feeling known as love with someone."_

Ally loved how Dez had came up with the plot of the movie. It had important themes, as well as a thick and dense plot. She fidgeted a little before settling down.

The screen showed the front of the hotel, a perfect shot. In big, bold, silver letters the title of the movie was written. Ally thought it was a little odd that this was what Dez was calling his movie. But as she thought back to all the scenes she shot she realize it was a perfect fit.

The single word. Cecilia felt it. She had it right in her grasp as she met Kris, Ally realize. But, being naive and scared and ignorant all at the same time, Cecilia somehow thought that Kris was not the right one for her.

The silver letters glimmered. The title was truly a perfect fit.

_Enchanted._

* * *

**Please don't hurt me, I know this was bad. But the official ending of the story was last chapter, so. This is just what happened after the end of the story... kind of thing. :) Yay I made an excuse for my crappy epilogue! This just gave a whole new meaning to the story entirely wow. Haha. But the main plot was in the 29 chapters, so yeah.**

**I know I left you guys in the dark about Dez's movie. I could explain it if you want. I'll edit this if anyone wants me to explain it to them. Yes I am this bored.**

**For the final time, please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks again for the constant support I had with this story!**


End file.
